


Conversations on a Balcony

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Individual Ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 97
Words: 78,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: A series of very short blurbs of conversations between Cat and Kara on various balconies, showing the evolution of their relationship. I'll adjust tags as I go if needed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 998
Kudos: 539





	1. Chapter 1

“KIIEEEERRAAAA!!!”

A young blonde woman, flustered beyond belief, trotted through her boss’s office and out onto her private balcony, notepad and pen in hand. “Yes, Miss Grant?” She pushed her glasses up higher on her nose as she waited, blue eyes almost flinching before the older woman even opened her mouth. “Is something wrong?”

Cat Grant, CEO and owner of CatCo Worldwide Media, was standing with one hip cocked and her hand perched on it. “WHAT is this?” She indicated a paper bag sitting on the table in front of her.

A frown crossed the younger woman’s forehead and she barely resisted chewing on her pen in distress. “Um… your lunch?”

Cat looked down at the bag, her eyes moving over the word _Chipotle_ that was emblazoned across it. She took a breath then. “Kiera,” she said, her tone and voice low. It was absolutely terrifying, and Kara held her breath in anticipation. “You have been my assistant for four and a half whole days now.” Her voice grew louder. “WHAT on God’s green Earth would make you think that CHIPOTLE would be something I would let cross my LIPS!” Cat’s finger shot out, stopping barely short of poking Kara’s chest.

The assistant swallowed. “Um… you said Mexican,” she replied and to Cat’s surprise, her blue eyes held her boss’s green steadily. “If there’d been some other Mexican restaurant you preferred, I assumed you would have told me… since I’m pretty sure you know I can’t read minds.”

Cat paused, half shocked, half proud, as she realized suddenly that the woman, she’d hired right at her ten-fifteen interview a week previously, wasn’t quite the puppy dog she’d seemed to be at first glance. In fact, her assistant’s body language was tense and annoyed in the subtlest way possible. Interesting.

The CEO straightened and she folded her arms over her chest as her eyes stayed locked on the younger woman’s. “Point taken,” she finally replied.

Kara blinked almost comically in surprise. Then her voice gentled as she took a step closer to her mercurial boss. “If you’d like to tell me what you really want, Miss Grant, I’ll go get it for you right now.”

And Cat smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon and Cat was sitting on her office balcony, a glass of scotch sitting by her right hand as she read over an email on her iPhone.

“Kiera!” she called loudly, not surprised when trotting footsteps immediately sounded in her office and then moved closer.

A blonde head appeared through the balcony doors. “Yes, Miss Grant?”

“I have that fundraiser tonight. I need you to be there to run interference for me and to make sure I don’t get seated next to Bill O'Reilly. Eight o’clock at the Grand Mariner. Don’t wear a cardigan.”

Blue eyes blinked in dismay. “Um… I can’t tonight, Miss Grant. I have a… thing.”

The iPhone lowered and green eyes lifted sharply. “A thing?”

“Yes,” Kara smiled. “It’s my turn to host game night at my apartment.”

Cat scoffed. “Game night, Kiera... really?”

The assistant decided to take the words at face value. “Yes... Winn and my sister, Alex… we do this game night once a week where we...”

But Cat held up an impatient hand. “Yes, yes, I’m sure that’s riveting, Kiera, but they’ll have to do without you for one night. Eight o’clock.”

Kara sighed and shook her head as her boss went back to her email. “Yes, Miss Grant.” As she ducked back inside, she heard a quiet voice call out to her.

“And Kiera? Thank you. I... didn’t want to go alone.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was late evening and Kara came into her boss’s office to have her sign some financial documents, surprised when she wasn’t at her desk. Then she glanced out the balcony doors and saw the older woman standing at the waist-high wall, leaning on her forearms as she gazed over it down to the street below. Kara frowned and crossed the room to push the door open and step out into the moonlight. Noise from the traffic far below came to her on the wind, even without her alien ears, and she took a moment to acknowledge the beauty of the twinkling city lights around her.

“Miss Grant?” Kara said softly. “Are you ok?” There was no answer for a long moment and the assistant moved to stand next to her boss and put her hand on the small of her back. “Miss Grant?” Cat stiffened but Kara didn’t remove her hand and instead, she rubbed gently. “What can I do?” she said, voice low.

Today had been the first visit Cat had received from her mother since Kara had begun working as her assistant a few months prior. She’d heard the snide comments Mrs. Grant had made about her daughter’s job, her fashion sense, her taste in men… or lack thereof… and several other topics that had the young assistant biting her tongue to stop herself from coming to her boss’s defense. She’d heard Cat’s silences, had seen her hurt masked with clipped tones and when Mrs. Grant had finally left for the airport, Cat and Kara both had breathed a sigh of relief.

Cat allowed her assistant’s touch to linger. “Don’t you have a boyfriend... or game night... or something to go home to?” she asked, but her voice was soft and almost curious.

Kara shook her head slightly as she gazed out over the city, letting her hand stay right where it was. “Actually no,” she replied. “Nothing to do tonight except maybe keep you company for a while, if you’d like that?”

She felt Cat’s green eyes watching her, but she just kept her gaze middle-distance. And after a while, she felt the older woman inch the tiniest bit closer and she just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The Grand Mariner Hotel was one of the fanciest in National City and one of Cat’s favorite places to attend a function. A fundraiser for some charity or other she’d barely paid attention to, was going on in the main ballroom behind her but as the night had gone on, she’d needed some space from the men, single and married alike, who were clamoring for her attention. So, she’d moved out onto the room’s large balcony, breathing fresh air deeply as she looked out over the city skyline.

The half-finger of amber liquid left in her glass, chilled by a single globe of ice, twinkled in the tiny lights decorating the pergola above her as her thoughts wandered aimlessly. But then she was lifted abruptly from her solitude by a quiet clearing of throat and the clink of a fresh drink being set down beside her almost empty glass. “My savior,” Cat chuckled, and her assistant smiled softly as she leaned her forearms on the balcony wall and sipped from her own glass of wine. 

Kara had also needed a moment’s peace from the cacophony of the function and she slowly tucked some escaped wisps of blonde hair back behind her ear as she blew out a long breath. “I know you wanted me to run interference for you, but I didn’t want to… cramp your style... either,” she said with a little grin. “That last guy you danced with was kinda handsome.”

“I’m not looking for a man tonight,” Cat replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, noting the word Kara had used to describe the man with some interest.

“Oh?” Kara asked curiously.

But Cat just finished her first drink and then picked up the fresh one to sip from it. “I didn’t see you dancing with anyone. I know you were asked.”

“I’m here to work,” the assistant replied, looking away and playing with the gold pendant at the hollow of her throat.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t have some fun too.” Cat turned, leaning her hip sideways against the wall as she appraised the younger woman, taking in the knee-length, sleeveless, black dress that offered a view of a surprisingly lean and muscular body along with a hint of cleavage. “You look beautiful tonight, Kiera, and there were a lot of men staring at you.”

An adorable blush swept across Kara’s cheeks, turning her ears pink as she looked down. “I’m not looking for a man tonight either,” she replied, letting her eyes meet Cat’s.

The CEO’s head tilted slightly. “I see… and would your preference be more of the… female persuasion tonight?”

“Would yours?” the assistant countered softly in return, unsure of where her boldness had come from.

Maybe it was from the way Cat’s green eyes sparkled in the tiny lights above them, or the way her hair fell in soft waves around her face… or maybe it was the sexy little smirk that suddenly twisted her lips as her fingertips brushed along the red silk of her dress’s dipped neckline.

Cat brought her glass to her lips then and knocked back her drink, keeping her eyes locked on her assistant’s half-lidded blue. “Call my car please, Kiera,” she said then. “I think I’ve made enough of an… impression… here for tonight.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara whispered.

As she started breathing again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was sitting on the public balcony outside CatCo’s lunchroom, eating the last of six sandwiches as she scrolled through her Faceplace feed, when the staccato clip of expensive heels pulled her out of her thoughts. She knew that rhythm as well as her own heartbeat and she waited dejectedly for what she knew was coming next.

“KIERA!” the door behind her was shoved open and she squirmed slightly in her chair as the second one at her table was pulled out and her obviously annoyed boss dropped into it.

“What’s wrong, Miss Grant?” Kara asked, trying hard to hold back an aggrieved sigh. She was pretty much already over this day and wasn’t in the mood for one of her boss’s temper tantrums. She’d had a pretty bad argument with Alex again that morning over her desire to be a superhero like her cousin, and it had ended with them yelling at each other and Alex storming out.

“I’ve been looking for you all over. You normally eat at your desk.” Cat’s tone was accusing and indignant.

“Sorry, Miss Grant,” Kara replied, her eyes on the last part of her sandwich. “I just needed some time alone.” She lifted her hand and rubbed her nose, trying desperately to hold back the upset in her chest as she played with the edge of the food’s paper wrapping.

There was quiet between them for a long moment and Kara finally lifted her blue eyes to meet her boss’s green, which were surprisingly compassionate. “Kiera,” Cat said gently. “We’ve known each other a while now. I hope you know that if you need help with something you can come to me?” She gently squeezed the younger woman’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

No matter how she tried, Kara couldn’t stop the tears from welling up in her eyes and she rubbed at the single one that spilled over self-consciously as she took a deep breath and then blew it out. “It’s just… my sister and I had a fight this morning and… it was… it hurt… a lot.”

“Oh,” Cat breathed out. “And what was the fight about?”

Kara straightened a little in her chair and picked up her sandwich, taking a bite and chewing it slowly as she chose her words. She swallowed and looked back to Cat. “There’s… something… I’ve wanted to do for a long time, but she thinks it’s too dangerous and every time I bring it up, she gets angry and tries to shut me down. I called her on it this morning and it just… got out of hand.”

“Something dangerous like… skydiving?” Cat asked.

Kara almost laughed bitterly at that but managed to maintain her composure. “Something like that, yes.”

The CEO nodded. “Well, it’s obvious that your sister loves you so much that the thought of something bad happening to you is unbearable to her.”

Kara nodded her agreement. “And I feel the same way about her. But she’s a scientist so she hardly lives an overly dangerous life. In fact, the medical conference she’s going to later this week in Geneva is about as exciting as it gets for her.”

“Kiera,” Cat said firmly. “You have to call her and talk it out. Don’t let her go to Europe without clearing the air. I’m sure she’s as hurt and upset as you are.”

“I know,” Kara replied, feeling strangely better at the surety in her boss’s voice. “I will. Thank you, Miss Grant.” Then she straightened more and squared her shoulders. “Now, what was it you needed?”

But Cat just squeezed her hand again. “Go on and call your sister. It won’t kill me to handle it myself.” Then she got up and gently patted Kara’s cheek with a smile. “Chop chop.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh, Kiera,” Cat said in a sing-song voice. “What a day it has been.”

The younger blonde chuckled as she crossed the balcony and held out a folder containing a number of documents for Cat to scribble her signature on. “It sure has, Miss Grant.”

“Our mysterious flying woman will be the answer to all of my problems with keeping the Tribune going.” Cat set her coffee mug down on the waist-height wall and cocked her hip, perching her hand on it. “If I can only get an exclusive with her.”

“I don’t think she’d do that, Miss Grant,” Kara replied. “It seems that she’s not ready to reveal herself to the media yet. Otherwise she would have stuck around last night.”

“Psshh, Kiera,” Cat scoffed. “If she wasn’t ready to reveal herself in this age of technology, she shouldn’t have saved that plane. There are blurry pictures of her everywhere.”

Kara looked down, biting at her bottom lip. “I guess you’re right,” she said softly. “She can’t ever take that back now, can she?”

“Exactly,” the CEO agreed, tapping her chin with her perfectly manicured finger. “But how on Earth can we get her attention... or even find her again. I really need an exclusive interview with her.”

“She wasn’t wearing a supersuit,” the younger blonde pointed out. “Maybe she just needs time to get organized. Maybe she’ll come to you when she’s ready.”

“Hmmm…” Cat thought about that. “Plausible. So why would she…” Green eyes lifted to meet blue. “Someone close to her was on that plane. It’s the only explanation for why she’d show herself now.”

Kara swallowed, a panicky feeling rising inside her as she thought about Alex’s name on the passenger manifest. “Or… or… maybe she just wanted to help somehow and saw it as an opportunity? Wasn’t Superman’s first save an airplane too?”

“Also, true… and probably more plausible,” the CEO agreed. She sighed then and rolled her tight shoulders. “Well, Kiera, tomorrow is another day and another chance to get more information about our superlative girl. You can go home.”

Kara smiled to herself and nodded as she tucked the folder of documents under her arm. “Ok, goodnight, Miss Grant.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Miss Grant!” Kara burst out through the doors of Cat’s balcony, scaring the older woman into almost dropping her sandwich over the wall and into the nothingness below.

“Kiera!” Cat scolded, clutching her chest. “I’m prime heart attack age, you know!”

“I’m sorry,” the assistant replied sheepishly. “But you need to see this...”

Cat scowled as she imperiously held out her hand. “What is it?”

“Just read it, Miss Grant.” Kara handed over a sheet of paper to her boss, clutching the envelope tightly in her hand as she waited for the green eyes to scan over the text. Then she jumped up and down a little as the CEO’s scowl morphed into a little grin. “You won, Miss Grant! I’m so thrilled for you. The Hiller Prize for Exceptional Women in Media is totally EPIC!” She hugged her boss enthusiastically, rubbing her back gently, and then impulsively kissed her on the cheek. “Congratulations!”

Cat blinked and her hand rose to her face in surprise but her smile broadened. “Thank you, Kiera,” she said as she took half a step toward her delightedly grinning assistant. “My day just got much, much better.”

She tilted her head then in wonder.

“And the award is great too.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I knew she wasn’t you,” Cat said as she watched Supergirl slowly drift down to land on the balcony next to her.

The hero crossed her arms as she leaned sideways against the wall and gazed at the CatCo CEO. “You’re one of the few people who did,” she said, eyes lowering then.

“People are quick to change opinions,” Cat sighed. “Even after everything you’ve done for National City, they let this Bizarro imposter sway their opinion without giving you the benefit of the doubt.”

“I’d be lying if I said it didn’t hurt.”

The CEO moved closer and rubbed the hero’s bicep gently. “I know… but in fairness, Supergirl, they saw YOU…” She made air quotes. “With their own eyes. They didn’t have you standing next to them while Bizarro was rampaging on TV.”

The hero nodded and paced a little, hands perched on her hips as her cape swung gently behind her. “Sometimes this is so hard,” she murmured. “I want to be out there. I want to help people, Miss Grant. But when I was on the way here, someone actually shot at me and that can be dangerous for others when the bullets bounce off me.”

“I hope it rebounded and hit them in the leg,” Cat groused, eyes stormy. That brought a delighted grin to the hero’s mouth and the CEO tilted her head curiously as the familiar planes of Supergirl’s face morphed into planes of a face even more familiar to her. “Seriously though, I’m sorry, Supergirl. If there’s anything I can do to help…”

Blue eyes blinked and the Girl of Steel’s shoulders fell as she tentatively reached out a hand. “I…um… Could I…” she began softly.

But Cat just smiled and pulled her close, holding her gently and rocking them as the hero’s arms wrapped around her in return. “Yes, Supergirl, you can have a hug.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kara stormed out onto her boss’s private balcony, turning left and flinging her pen and notepad the length of it in utter frustration as she growled deep in her chest.

“Well, well,” came a voice from behind her. “Why do I feel like there’s a chihuahua biting at my ankles?”

The younger blonde spun to find her boss sitting on the rattan couch with her legs crossed, iPad and glasses in hand as she peered up at her.

Kara sucked in a breath and her hand flew to her mouth in mortification. “I’m so sorry, Miss Grant. I thought you were still out at your meeting.”

The older woman chuckled slightly. “What happened? There are only two things I know of that are frustrating enough to make Sunny Danvers lose her temper. Me… or a man… and this time I don’t think it’s me.”

Kara sighed and first went to collect her notepad and pencil, then came back to sit next to her boss.

“Actually, Miss Grant…” She adjusted her glasses and then laced her fingers together in her lap as she carefully chose her words. There was no way she could tell Cat about the black mercy, so she adjusted the truth a little. “You’re not wrong. I think I told you that I lost my parents when I was young…”

Cat nodded and her eyes gentled. “Yes, you did.”

Kara’s eyes filled with tears and she blinked rapidly in an effort to dispel them. “My… uncle, who I didn’t even realize until now was still alive, came back into my life and gave me a connection to my mother and father. But he isn’t a good person and, when he left, he t-took it away from me all over again. And it hurts like hhhhell.”

“Oh,” Cat said softly. She thought about that for a moment. “But, Kiera, you don’t need anything else in order to feel close to your parents.” She reached out a hand and touched Kara’s chest, right over her heart. “Because they live here, just as they always have and always will.” Then she covered the younger woman’s hands with her own and squeezed gently.

Kara blinked… and her breath stuttered… and then her face crumpled into tears. It was for just a moment, but she quickly pulled herself together and offered her boss a tentative smile. “Thank you… Thank you, Miss Grant.”

Cat nodded and then got up, straightening her skirt with a little wiggle of her hips. “Take some time alone, Kiera, and then get back to work. Keep your mind busy. It’ll help…” She sighed then. “Trust me.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Now, I said it’s not going to be easy, but I didn’t say it would be impossible,” Cat said firmly. “Personally, I don’t believe in failure if you get back up and face the music. It takes time but if anybody can win this city back… it’s you.”

Supergirl raised her eyes to the sky and took a deep breath. “Can I just sit here for a little while?”

“Of course,” the CEO replied. She sat her glass of scotch on the low balcony wall as her friend took a seat on a chair arm and gazed out over the city lights. Then she turned her head to look at the younger woman again, hurting for her as she recognized the dejected set of the hero’s shoulders as the devastation that it was. “Do you want to talk about it, Supergirl?” she asked then. For a long moment, she thought the younger woman wasn’t going to take her up on her offer but then Supergirl blew out a long breath and let her eyes meet Cat’s.

“I was helping out at an apartment building fire when I came into contact with the substance that altered my brain. It was created specifically to be poisonous to Kryptonians, but the formula was slightly off and instead of killing me, it turned me into that awful person. I couldn’t stop the things that came out of my mouth. Every bad thought I’ve ever had just flowed out of me and I hurt a lot of people.” She sighed heavily and looked down.

Cat nodded as she crossed her arms and sighed. “What you said to me…”

“Isn’t true,” the Girl of Steel interrupted quickly, standing up again to face her friend and holding her gently at her biceps. “You’ve been tough on me…” She smiled a little. “True story… but it pushed me to be better, and you’ve been more a cheerleader and mentor for me than anyone else.” Supergirl slowly slid her hands up Cat’s arms until they rested on her shoulders. “I’m so, so sorry I hurt you, Miss Grant.”

The CEO nodded and unfolded her arms to let her hands rest on the hero’s hips as she looked up into her eyes. “I always want what’s best for you, Supergirl,” she said softly.

Kara eased forward and touched their foreheads together. “I know,” she whispered in return. Then she released the older woman and sat back down on the chair arm to gaze out over the city once more.


	11. Chapter 11

“SUPERGIRL!!”

Cat waited as she peered up into the night sky, then turned in a circle to see if… But a fluttering of cape caught her attention and she startled a little as Supergirl dropped hard onto her bedroom balcony next to her, boots skidding a tad on the marble floor as she looked around frantically for danger.

“Huh,” the CEO chuckled as she scratched her cheek. “I didn’t actually think that would work.”

For a moment, the hero just stared at her... then she perched her fists on her hips and frowned. “Miss Grant, did you call for me just to see if I’d come?”

Cat made a small sound of agreement and waved her hand. “Maybe.”

Supergirl tilted her head and huffed her blonde hair out of her eyes. “But I was in the middle of…” She stopped then and shook her head. “Never mind. What is it you need?”

But Cat hadn’t failed to notice the paint splatters on the hero’s hands, and she reached out to touch one, finding that it was still slightly tacky. “Supergirl has a hobby?” she asked.

The Girl of Steel looked at her hands as if she was seeing them for the first time, then quickly clasped them behind her back. “Um… I… yes?”

Cat smiled as she turned and leaned against the railing. She was dressed in yoga pants and a grey t-shirt with a pink heart on the front and it was the most casual Kara had ever seen her. It was refreshing and oddly sexy. “Unfortunately, my creative and artistic ability begins and ends with writing,” the older woman said. “My assistant, Kiera, she’s a painter too.”

Supergirl smiled. “I didn’t realize that you…” She stopped herself as she joined her friend to lean on the wrought-iron barrier and look over the edge at the traffic below. “I didn’t know that,” she amended.

“Yes,” Cat replied. “The paint on your hands reminded me of her. Sometimes, no matter how much she scrubs, it doesn’t all come off.”

“It’s the oils,” Supergirl chuckled. “I p-presume…” she added quickly.

Cat just nodded, wondering how much longer they’d keep up this little dance. But she recognized the grave mistake she’d made in trying to force the young woman to come out to her so now, she vowed to just let Kara make that decision in her own time.

“There WAS actually a reason why I called for you,” she went on. “I need to ask you something.” Supergirl nodded and waited patiently, blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “How close did we come to dying yesterday?” She paused then and lifted a finger. “And please tell me the truth.”

“Oh,” the younger blonde breathed as she looked back out over the city. “Closer than I’d ever wish,” she replied with a little shake of her head.

“And you saved us?” Supergirl nodded, her eyes fixed on her hands in front of her, and Cat wondered what more to the story there was. “How?” The hero straightened and crossed her arms over her chest. “Supergirl,” she prompted. “How?”

“Off the record, Miss Grant, the signal that was causing the pressure in everyone’s heads, was coming from a derelict spaceship in the desert. I… I carried it up into space and pushed it away from Earth.”

Cat’s eyes widened. “You carried a whole spaceship? By yourself? How much did it weigh?”

Supergirl shrugged. “A million tons or so, I was told.”

Cat gasped at the magnitude of that and she was silent for a long moment. But then she frowned. “You can survive in space?”

The hero shook her head. “No, I can hold my breath for a long time but eventually, I need oxygen just like you do.”

Cat’s frown deepened. “So how did you intend to get…” But the emotion in the blue eyes gazing back at her made her surge forward and hug the hero hard. “Oh my God,” she whispered. “You didn’t think you were coming back.”

“No,” Supergirl replied as she returned the embrace. “But MY hero saved me so here I am. Still breathing.” To her surprise, when the older woman eased back, there were tears on her cheeks. “Cat,” Kara whispered, erasing the tears with her thumbs as she cupped her friend’s face between her hands, and smiled gently. “I’m ok. WE’RE ok.”

“Forgive me,” the CEO said softly. “It just hit me that I could have called your name tonight and you may not have come.”

But Supergirl’s smile broadened. And it creased her eyes and wrinkled her nose in that way Cat loved. “If you call me,” she said. “I’ll do EVERYTHING in my power to always come. I promise.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m kinda out of canon-related stories that I wanted to write at this point, so we’re moving into the non-canon stories I’ve been wanting to do. Enjoy, My Loves!

Cat, under no circumstances, ever expected to wake up in Kara’s arms, especially not on the balcony outside her own bedroom. She didn’t move, didn’t want to wake the sleeping woman so she relished the feeling of being held for a while as she thought back over what had brought them there.

_Cat and her newly minted reporter were having drinks after work at Noonan’s and the CEO had imbibed more martinis than was probably wise, but it’d been a long day and she felt safe with her friend, so she let her hair down, so to speak. They talked and joked and laughed together until, reluctantly, it was time to leave and the Queen of all Media giggled rather unqueenly when she realized that she was having problems walking in a straight line._

_Kara smiled indulgently at her and wrapped her arm around her waist. “Let me help you home, Miss Grant,” she said, and the CEO nodded her permission with a little grin._

_The Uber ride was funny to Cat. Kara watched her carefully, even making the older woman chuckle as she asked if she was feeling like she was going to throw up. But the tenderness in the question touched Cat deeply and she genuinely thanked her younger friend for taking care of her. Kara just blushed a little and looked down. It was totally adorable._

_Then they arrived at Cat’s building and Kara chivalrously moved around the car to open Cat’s door for her and offered her hand to help the older woman out... and Cat simply didn’t let go as they walked inside and to her private elevator. “Come up for a night cap, Kara.” She tugged the reporter in with her, leaned affectionately against her and just waited as the car sped them up twenty floors._

_And the CEO led her friend into her bedroom, chuckling when Kara paused with wide eyes. “Don’t look so terrified,” Cat teased. “I’m not trying to seduce you.” She opened the balcony doors and stepped out. “I just want to get some air and I like the view better from here.” She went to her small bar and poured two glasses of scotch, leaning over to hand one off to the younger woman._

_“Seduce me...” Kara mused with a small frown as she accepted the glass and stepped further out onto the balcony to join her friend. “I... Miss Grant... do you... are you...?” She trailed off at the intensity of the green eyes looking back at her._

_“I thought you knew,” Cat said. “Since you, until recently, managed my... personal meetings too.” Maybe it was the alcohol that was revealing the truth of her bisexuality, the CEO mused, or maybe it was just her trust in her friend, Supergirl or not. Not that she was ashamed that she enjoyed women just as much as men. She wasn’t in the slightest._

_A little smile touched the reporter’s lips as she leaned on the railings and met her boss’s eyes. “I didn’t want to assume anything,” she replied. Then she moved to the small rattan couch and sank into its cushions with a small sigh. “I admire you, Miss Grant,” she added. “For living your best life. That's not always easy when you’re in the public eye.”_

_And Cat suddenly got the feeling that Kara may have been speaking from personal experience. She moved to the couch and sat next to the younger woman. “Do you not feel like you’re living your best life, Kara?” she asked._

_For a long moment, the reporter honestly thought about that. “I think…” she finally replied. “that in some parts of my life, I couldn’t be happier or stronger, but in one particular area, I can’t seem to get it together.”_

_Cat chuckled softly. “Let me guess… your love life?”_

_Yeah,” Kara nodded. “I guess it’s… I’m not actively looking for someone. I have a lot going on in my life but… it would be nice to have someone to come home to at night.”_

_“Which is basically why I asked you to come up for a night cap,” Cat admitted after a moment. “When Carter’s not here… or even when he’s asleep… I rattle around in this place. It’s nice to have someone here to talk to.” Without thinking, she leaned against her friend’s chest and then smiled as Kara’s arms came around her and hugged her gently._

_“I enjoy your company too, Miss Grant,” Kara replied softly, and Cat closed her eyes and relaxed into her friend… The Girl of Steel, who was as soft as the cushions underneath them._

Cat didn’t even remember falling asleep but at some point, she’d turned a little and snuggled into the younger woman’s chest. And Kara had just apparently let her, since her arms were still closed firmly and protectively around Cat’s body, even as she slept.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up with Cat in her arms wasn’t something Kara, in her wildest dreams, ever thought would happen. But there she was, on the small couch on Cat’s bedroom balcony, holding the sleeping woman close as she breathed deeply and evenly. Cat was snuggled against her chest with her small hand pressed where Supergirl’s crest normally resided… and Kara didn’t want to let her go.

Knowing that Cat was a little drunk made Kara feel guilty though… like she was taking advantage of her boss, even though nothing had happened between them at all. She sighed and began to extricate herself from their delicate position but, to her surprise, Cat’s hand shifted lower and then slid across Kara’s stomach to gently grasp her hip as she snuggled closer.

“It’s ok if you have to go,” she murmured. “But, if you don’t… stay.”

“Miss Grant…” the younger woman replied, very gently. “I’m not sure this is…” She trailed off and swallowed though, as Cat’s eyes lifted to look at her and her hand tightened on Kara’s hip.

“Stay?” the older woman whispered, and Kara simply nodded and smiled affectionately.

Cat exhaled softly and closed her eyes, simply resting her head on Kara’s chest again but hours later, when the sun had risen, she woke to find herself alone and still fully clothed, tucked up under the covers in the center of her large bed… with a steaming hot latte sitting on the nightstand beside her.


	14. Chapter 14

Kara was already at her desk when Cat sashayed across the floor from her private elevator, purse in hand as she talked animatedly on her iPhone. The reporter took a deep breath as her boss’s eyes actively sought her out from across the room and she offered Kara a small smile. The younger blonde felt butterflies stir in her stomach as she smiled back. She was nervous, she realized, at the prospect of facing the now sober Cat in their regular work environment.

Yes, Kara had gently carried Cat to her bed before sunrise and tucked her in. Yes, she’d changed into her suit and flown to Noonan’s to bring her back a latte (being careful to pour it into one of Cat’s own coffee mugs of course) and yes, she’d stood watching Cat sleep for a moment before flying home to shower and change for work but... sitting at her desk, all of that seemed like a dream, like it hadn’t really happened except in her most somnolent moments. Until Cat had, just now, smiled at her and Kara had felt the reality of it like a gut punch.

It took an hour but Cat finally pinged Kara on the company instant messaging system that she rarely used. Cat was always more of a fan of shouting for those she wanted to talk to.

_Grant, Cat: Got a sec?_

_Danvers, Kara: Of course._

_Grant, Cat: Come see me when you’re ready._

_Danvers, Kara: On my way._

Unsurprisingly, Kara didn’t find Cat in her office. The older woman was standing outside on her balcony, her morning coffee, supplied by Eve these days, sitting on the low wall in front of her. She gazed out over the city, lit by sunlight and Kara sighed a little as she watched the rays play through her friend’s golden hair as she shifted slightly from one foot to the other.

“Morning,” Kara said as she joined the CEO. Cat’s head turned; her green eyes gentle as she regarded the younger woman.

“You look pretty,” Cat said mildly, taking in the sleeveless, fitted lavender dress Kara was wearing. The younger woman’s hair was arranged in an attractive updo and Cat wanted so badly to reach out and push the loose blonde whisps back behind Kara’s ear, she had to look away.

“Thank you,” the reporter replied. “As do you... always.” Cat’s eyes turned to meet her again, slightly surprised, but then her impassive face slid back into position. There was quiet between them then and, just when it was starting to get awkward, Kara shifted a little closer and gently bumped Cat’s shoulder with her own. “Did you sleep for long after I left?”

“I don’t think so,” the older woman replied. “The coffee was still piping hot.” Kara just nodded and fell silent. Recognizing it was her turn, Cat sucked in a deep breath and then blew it out. “I think I owe you both a thanks and an apology.”

“Actually,” Kara responded with a smile. “You owe me neither.”

Cat’s eyebrows shot up almost into her hairline and she turned to lean her hip against the balcony wall as she rested her elbow on it. It put Kara’s upper arm almost touching her chest but neither woman moved away. She regarded the reporter for a long moment, distracted by the play of light in her amazing blue eyes. It made her chest tight and she had to just breathe through it for a moment. “I feel like I... crossed a line,” she said softly

But Kara just smiled again as she turned to face her, mirroring her position. They were so close, they could almost breathe the same air. “Maybe you can only cross a line...” she replied softly. “If the other person sees it as one.” Their eyes locked and held, each woman barely breathing at first and then breathing a little shallower as their connection became heavy with something neither was ready to address just yet. Then Kara slowly put her hand on Cat’s forearm. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Cat. You asked for consent. I gave it.”

Kara’s rare use of her first name made the CEO’s stomach flutter. She liked the way it sounded coming from her. “I had a really great time with you last night, Kara,” she said. “I’d... I’d like to spend some more time together, if that’s something you’d want.”

The younger woman’s eyes lowered for a moment and then lifted again as a tiny grin twisted her lips. “I’d love that,” she replied. “My place? Friday night?”

“No game night this week?” Cat teased as she stepped back a little. She needed some distance to breathe before she...

“No, Lucy and James, and Alex are all out of town, so we decided to skip for this week.”

“Then I’d love to,” Cat replied. “Seven?”

Kara nodded. “Seven.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Kara doesn’t have a balcony at her place so we’re going to interlude with Conversations on a Window Seat for this one ;-)

Cat was furious. Cat was in fact more furious than Kara had maybe EVER seen her before. Eve was frozen stock still and from across the room, Kara’s alien ears picked up the tiniest of whimpers from the assistant. So, the reporter got up and made her way quickly across the bullpen, hoping that she could somehow save Eve from a fate potentially worse than death.

Cat’s eyes were narrowed. It wasn’t a good sign, but Kara pretended she didn’t notice. “Hi Eve. Excuse me, Miss Grant, do you have a second?”

“Kara,” the older woman replied through gritted teeth. “You are interrupting a very satisfying moment of firing.”

“Oh...” Kara said, blinking innocently. “Well, maybe I’ve arrived at just the right time then. Is there something I can do to help everyone keep their jobs and get what they need?”

Cat’s green eyes slowly moved to capture Kara’s blue and she released a breath as she tried to calm down. She knew exactly what her former assistant was up to and her shoulders lowered as Kara smiled affectionately at her.

“Perhaps,” Cat said. “You could give Miss Tessmacher some pointers on the correct scheduling of my therapy appointment. My mother will be here for lunch today.”

Suddenly it all made sense and Kara nodded sympathetically. “Of course, Miss Grant, I’d be happy to.” Then she looked at the still frozen Eve. “C’mon, I’ll show you everything you need.”

The assistant looked at the reporter then as though she was her savior. “Thanks, Kara.” Then she looked at her boss. “I’m sorry, Miss Grant. It won’t happen again.”

The CEO waved them both off with a flick of her hand and made her way back around her desk to sit down and set her glasses on her nose. Kara led Eve back to her desk and pulled a chair close to her to sit beside her.

“It’s not you,” she said softly, letting her gaze move back to Cat, who was sitting dejectedly in her chair, pen hovering over the layout on her desk as she stared at nothing. “Miss Grant’s mother is... very challenging... and it always sets her on edge when she knows she’s coming. I have a process to use for days like today. When Miss Grant says her mother is coming, the first thing you always do is make an appointment with her therapist for the next day. He’ll even take her on weekends. Then you book a table at one pm...” She drew a star next to a couple of the restaurants listed in the contact list she’d passed to Eve. “This place or that place. They have a one hour maximum at lunch time, so Miss Grant has an excuse to not let the lunch drag on. Then make sure to have a car ordered to pick Mrs. Grant up here at three-thirty but book it for three so she has to leave a little earlier. She always takes the six o’clock flight back to Metropolis.”

“And after that?” Eve asked.

“Normally, I’d say to make sure Miss Grant’s bar is well stocked with her favorite scotch.” Kara just smiled then. “But I’ll take care of that this evening.”

Xx

Kara had almost expected Cat to cancel their evening together after the day she’d had but, at seven, her phone chimed with the expected text and she buzzed Cat into the building. She walked down the hallway to the stairs, met the older woman at the top and, without hesitation, pulled Cat into a hug and rocked her gently. “I’m sorry today was so shit.”

She felt the CEO chuckle softly and exhale against her neck as she squeezed in return. “You saved Eve’s job today.”

Kara led Cat by the hand back to her apartment and closed the door behind them as the older woman looked around, loving the colors and textures of the bright and airy loft. “I had to. It was my fault in the first place,” the younger woman shrugged. “I didn’t prepare her well enough for the royal visit.”

Cat burst into delighted laughter at that and she moved into Kara’s personal space to hook her thumbs into her belt loops and rest her hands on her slender hips. She looked up into her eyes, tension visibly draining right out of her. “Hi,” she said softly. “You have a beautiful home.”

Kara swallowed hard. “Thanks,” she replied, barely above a whisper as her hands drifted to Cat’s shoulders and then down her arms. “Um...” she blinked then. “What can I get you to drink? I have wine, beer, scotch...?” She released her friend and headed for the refrigerator as Cat wandered further into the space to examine the art on Kara’s walls.

“White wine would be great, thanks.” The CEO slowly moved from painting to painting. “These are amazing, Kara. Are they all your work?”

“Yeah,” the reporter replied as she uncorked a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and poured two glasses. “I’ve been painting since I was a kid.”

“I know,” Cat replied with a smile. “I was telling Supergirl recently about your being a painter. She paints too.”

“Oh, she does?” Kara replied. “I had no idea.”

“Right,” Cat chuckled as she accepted her glass of wine and then wandered to the window seat to sit down and look out over the neighborhood. Kara followed and sat next to her. “I grew up in a neighborhood like this in Metropolis, you know,” Cat added. “My mother likes to pretend that she’s always been from money... but it’s not true. She did work hard. I suppose, despite how much we don’t get along, she DID instill a good work ethic in me and the strength that drove me to where I am today.”

“It’s still ok to be mad at her though,” Kara said on a long exhale. “There have been so many times that I’ve wanted to...” She stopped then. “But it’s not my place.”

“Kara,” Cat said slowly. “I LOVE that you want to defend me. Thank you. But there’s no point. She’s never going to change. I’ve learned to live with that.”

The reporter took a breath to say something but then seemed to think better of it and instead her gaze turned pensive as she slowly rotated her glass by its stem. Then her eyes lifted. “But have you learned to not be hurt by it?”

Cat sucked in a shocked breath and she felt suddenly as though Kara’s blue eyes were pinning her down, stopping her breathing, making tears prick at her eyes... and she suddenly needed distance... she needed space... she needed... Kara.

“No,” she finally whispered, and the tears spilled over. “I don’t... I don’t think... That doesn’t seem possible.”

Kara set her wine glass aside and cupped Cat’s face between her hands, clearing her tears with her thumbs. “You are the strongest woman I have ever known,” she said. “Your mother doesn’t know you, Cat, and what she does know, she’s jealous of. That's not on you. That's on her.” Green eyes slowly lifted, and Cat gasped softly as Kara leaned closer and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. “She doesn’t know the amazing Cat Grant the way I do.” Kara eased back then, instinctively knowing that Cat needed a moment to breathe. She got up, holding out her hand to her friend. “So... since I’m a terrible cook and I don’t want to poison you on our first date…” She looked down shyly. “How about we order takeout and see what’s on Netflix?”

And Cat agreed wholeheartedly. It wasn’t a fancy dinner. it wasn’t an expensive overture of pomp and circumstance. It was simply... them... and Cat went willingly, thinking it was the most wonderful idea she’d ever heard.


	16. Chapter 16

“Shit,” Cat murmured as she wandered across her hotel room’s balcony, tapping her iPhone absently against her cheek. Then she stopped abruptly. “Just call her, Chickenshit.” She looked at her watch again and shook her head, blowing out a long breath. Then she hit the dial button and waited.

“Cat, hi.” Kara’s voice was soft, sleepy and a tiny bit raspy, but its warmth was unmistakable, and it made the older woman smile.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s very late for you, but I wanted to hear your voice before I have to go and terrorize the staff here.”

“Don’t apologize,” the younger woman replied. “I love hearing from you. Anytime.”

Cat’s smile broadened and her heartrate picked up a little. “I… miss you, Kara,” she said. “The past few days have been...” She sighed softly.

There was a quiet moment and then Kara sighed too. “I know. I miss you too,” she said, and Cat could hear the smile in her voice. “How much longer until you whip them all into shape over there and can come home?”

“Not too much longer, I hope,” the CEO replied. “I’ll be home as soon as I can, Sweetheart.”

Cat wasn’t sure when she’d started using the pet name with Kara, just like she wasn’t sure when they’d made a silent, yet mutual decision to move forward with something neither of them quite understood. They’d been on three dates, talking and laughing, watching movies together… drinks after work at Noonan’s... but they hadn’t moved beyond innocent touches and snuggling against each other on the couch. They hadn’t kissed, even though Cat wanted to kiss Kara with everything she was. They’d come so close the night before the CEO had left for Europe, but Kara’s phone had rung, and she’d had to go. Supergirl duty, most likely, and Cat had wondered if maybe it was the cape-shaped secret that was holding them back a little.

“How’s London?” Kara asked and Cat heard the rustling of sheets in the background. She pictured the younger woman snuggled up under her covers and her cheeks heated as she wondered if Kara was naked.

“Cold,” Cat chuckled. “It was warm in Italy, but it hasn’t been above fifty-five degrees since I got here. And it’s rainy today. But my hotel room has a covered balcony so it’s nice to just stand out here, get some air and think of home.”

“Good,” Kara replied with another smile in her voice. “Because I don’t want you to forget about… home.” _Me._

“I could never forget about… home.” _You._ Cat cleared her throat a little then. “I’ll… let you get back to sleep. I have people to sort out and the quicker I do, the quicker I can come home.” _To you._

“Have a good day, Honey,” Kara said and the CEO’s heart almost melted. “Try to not be too terrifying.”

“No promises,” Cat replied on a chuckle. “Goodnight, Kara, sweet dreams.”


	17. Chapter 17

Kara paced nervously as she watched the CatCo jet touch down and taxi along the runway toward the small terminal building. She was standing on the observation balcony of the small private airport that Cat preferred to use when flying for business, and she had Carter with her. He’d called her, after speaking with Cat, and asked to come with her to meet his Mom at the airport. Kara was more than happy to oblige because she knew it would make Cat happy too.

“Ready?” she asked. Carter was slightly taller than she was now, and his hair was cropped short. He looked like a young man, now that he’d turned sixteen.

“Ready,” Carter agreed with a smile. He stuck his hand in his pocket and offered his elbow to Kara and she linked him as they took the steps down to the tarmac and approached the jet that was now parked outside the CatCo hangar. A moment later, the cabin door was pushed out and back, and Cat appeared on the small landing at the top of the portable staircase. She waved at them both, a huge smile splitting her face.

Then she quickly moved down the stairs, holding her arms out to her son as he walked toward her and then pulling him into a hug. Kara walked slowly to give them a private moment, but then green eyes lifted and caught hers and her breath stuttered in her chest. Cat kissed her son’s temple and then she walked toward Kara. Their eyes were locked on each other’s as if they were the only two people on the planet and when they met, they crushed their bodies together, holding each other so tightly, it was almost painful.

Cat whispered. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” the younger woman replied, her voice breaking with emotion. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

But they were aware of Carter watching curiously and they released each other, barely resisting the urge to hold hands as they all walked together toward the small airport for Cat to clear immigration and customs. While she waited, Kara strolled back out onto the observation balcony to watch as light aircraft took off and landed but after a few minutes, she felt a presence behind her and she turned to find Cat there, just gazing at her. “I… I sent Carter to collect my bags,” the older blonde said, her hands moving restlessly against her thighs. “Kara… I wanted…”

But she didn’t need to finish the sentence because Kara was suddenly in her personal space… pressing their bodies together… holding Cat’s face and gazing into her eyes.

And then they were kissing hungrily, pushing against each other, moaning softly into each other’s mouths as their arms wrapped around each other and Cat threaded one hand into Kara’s hair.

She felt like she had truly come home. Her heart, her soul… everything just clicked into place and she knew in that perfect moment, that she was totally, deeply and insanely in love with Kara Danvers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, we have to have this one... ;-)

“This is really good,” Cat said as she finished the final paragraph of Kara’s latest article. “Your prose is not bad.”

Kara chuckled as she forked up a couple of fries and chewed happily. “Not bad? Coming from you, I’ll take it.”

Cat smiled affectionately at her and went back to her chicken wrap. Noise from the traffic below floated up to them on the wind and for a moment, the CEO wondered just how much Kara could hear.

“Kara?” she said after a moment. “Can... can we talk about something?”

Blue eyes lifted and a little frown creased the younger woman’s brow. “Of course.”

“Do you trust me?” the older woman asked bluntly.

Kara’s frown deepened. “Huh? Of course I trust you. Why would you question...” But then her face fell, and she slowly set her fork down on her plate as she leaned back in her seat. She took a deep breath and met Cat’s eyes squarely. “Supergirl?”

Her girlfriend smiled softly. “Yeah.”

There was quiet between them for a long moment but then Kara reached across the table to take Cat’s hand. She wasn’t going to deny it anymore. “I can see why you might think that I don’t, but it’s really not that, Cat. I’m GLAD that you know.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me... especially now?” the older woman asked as she laced their fingers together and squeezed gently.

“It’s terrifying for me, Cat, because... it’s not safe for you to know... to be recognized as being important to her. It puts you in danger, as leverage to be used against her.”

“Mmmm…” The CEO nodded slowly as she began to understand, and she immediately thought of Carter’s safety.

“I’m sorry... and I understand if this changes things...” Kara said, eyes on her plate as she tried to draw back her hand, but Cat just held on.

“Don’t be sorry, Kara, especially since you were trying to protect me,” Cat replied. “And it doesn’t change anything. I want to be with you.” She squeezed Kara’s hand again. “All of you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, My Loves, this is where we up this fic’s rating to mature. Our ladies don’t want to wait any longer. You can skip this chapter if you don’t want to read the lady love!

It was almost two when Cat was woken by a sound outside her balcony door that made her smile and pull back her bedcovers. She slipped into a light silk robe and slowly pushed open the door to find her girlfriend sitting on the small rattan couch to her left, absently playing with the knee guard of her boot. Kara looked over her shoulder and chuckled sheepishly.

“I didn’t realize the door had a lock. And I’m sorry, I know it’s really late but... I just wanted to see you.”

It was a strange moment in a way… the first time Supergirl had come to Cat’s balcony without pretending she was someone other than Kara Danvers.

“I’ll leave it unlocked in the future,” Cat replied with a smile. She went to Kara then and without preamble, sat in her lap facing her, cupping her cheeks and then kissing her softly. “You are so beautiful.”

The hero smiled shyly and came back for another kiss. “So are you,” she whispered as she let her hands wander over Cat’s back and then down to her hips to pull her closer. 

The CEO moaned softly as Kara’s lips moved down her neck but she wanted to kiss her so she threaded her hands into her hair to guide her back to her lips. Their tongues collided as the kiss deepened and Cat wrapped her legs around the younger woman’s waist but, to her surprise, Kara stood and carried her to the bar top to sit her on it, pushing into her as she kissed her harder. Cat’s nails scratched lightly across the back of the hero’s neck under her hair and then down her back over her cape. “You know,” she murmured as she eased back to look into arousal-filled, blue eyes. “You have far too many clothes on, Supergirl. And… please... PLEASE tell me you woke me up in the middle of the night because you want us to have sex.”

Kara’s lips parted and she ran her fingertips slowly and feather-light down Cat’s cheek. “Cat...” she said softly. “Are you sure...?” She trailed off as the older woman’s lips, moving along her jawline, stole her voice.

“I’m sure,” Cat replied. “But only if you’re ready too, Kara.” Her hands drifted down over the suit’s crest and the swell of the hero’s breasts to washboard abs and back up again. Then she hugged Kara gently, giving her a moment to think. But suddenly, her world spun, and she was in Kara’s arms being carried into the bedroom.

“I am SO ready,” the hero replied as she lay the older woman reverently on the bed and then crawled up to hover over her on her hands and knees. But Cat reached up to pull her down and Kara’s cape covered them both as they kissed slowly and deeply.

“Remember what I said about too many clothes?” Cat said as she eased their lips apart and tugged at the collar of the suit. “Despite the fact that the whole cosplay thing is kinda hot, I’d rather have you naked.”

Kara laughed and eased back off the bed onto her feet. Then she super-sped out of the suit and crawled back onto Cat in her underwear. The older woman’s eyes widened as she drank in the perfection of her Kryptonian’s body and she ran her hand reverently down Kara’s chest, between her breasts and down her stomach, exploring soft skin and hard muscle as Kara closed her eyes and exhaled. “Cat,” she said on a ragged breath and the older woman smiled.

“You’re so gorgeous, Kara,” Cat murmured but she exhaled herself when the younger woman’s hands went to the belt of her robe, eyebrows raised. “Please,” she said with a smile.

Kara leaned down and kissed her as she eased the robe open and then took a deep breath as she saw that her lover wasn’t wearing anything underneath the silk. “Wow,” she whispered in awe as she took in Cat’s firm breasts, toned stomach and creamy skin. “You’re absolutely stunning.”

And Cat found herself blushing slightly under the scrutiny, so she slowly sat forward and popped open the catch of Kara’s bra before sweeping the garment down her arms and tossing it over the side of the bed. She captured one of her breasts in her mouth and ran her tongue slowly over the hardening bud at its center.

The hero arched into the touch and her breathing picked up as the older woman eased her over onto her back, quickly shedding her robe and putting a knee on either side of Kara’s hips, to lavish attention on her neck and her collarbones… and her chest and her breasts… Kara felt like Cat was all over her, all at once, and she let out a long moan as the older woman’s hand brushed slowly between her legs over her underwear.

“Mmmm… you ARE ready,” Cat whispered right into Kara’s ear and the hero whimpered as her hips lifted, seeking more contact.

“Oh… Rao…” she gasped.

Cat smiled then and took Kara’s hand, kissing it softly before easing it down between her own legs. “This is all you, Darling,” she said, then bit her bottom lip and tipped her head back as Kara moved her fingers through the silken moisture and explored a little.

But the plan Cat had was suddenly turned on its head when Kara grinned, sat up and kissed her hard as she pushed her fingers inside in a swift, but gentle motion. The older woman’s hand flew to Kara’s steel bicep and grasped it as the Kryptonian established a rhythm but then she groaned as Kara’s other hand raked over her clit. “Yes, Kara,” Cat moaned but once again her world spun and she was suddenly on her back with Kara lying over her, gazing into her eyes as she explored deeper inside. Then, with a burst of superspeed, she vibrated her fingers against Cat’s clit and against her inside walls at the same time. Cat’s eyes slammed shut and a whimper turned into a moan which then turned into a loud cry of pleasure as her orgasm crashed over her and she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck tightly as she bucked up hard against her. It felt like it lasted an eternity but also wasn’t nearly long enough and she groaned weakly as she finally relaxed into the plush mattress top. “Jesus, Kara, what did you do to me?” she asked incredulously.

The hero just smiled and hugged her close, but Cat wasn’t finished, and she rubbed her body on Kara’s as she slid on top of her again. “You may have distracted me with that slice of heaven, Kara Danvers, but I’m not NEARLY finished with you.”

Kara swallowed hard and then grinned. “I’m…” But her face softened then, and she kissed Cat gently. “I’m yours,” she replied, feeling the truth of it so deep inside that it almost robbed her of breath.

And then she WAS robbed of breath when Cat’s mouth closed over her right nipple and sucked gently as her fingers explored downward and traced the ridges of her abs. Kara was beginning to breathe harder and she tried to keep her hands from fisting into the sheets for fear of ripping them to pieces as Cat’s hand drifted lower and dipped between her thighs again, stroking over the material of her panties and pressing a little.

Then the older woman moved the material aside and ran her fingertips lightly over soft, wet folds, barely touching at all. Kara sucked in a breath and held it, eyes almost comically wide with anticipation. Cat chuckled softly as she ran the tip of her tongue across Kara’s lips. “Close your eyes and breathe, Darling,” she whispered as she withdrew her hand and then simply swept Kara’s underwear down and off. “I want to feel how much you want this.”

Kara whimpered and nodded, and she parted her thighs a little more as Cat’s hand nestled itself between them again. She felt featherlight touches, paired with kisses along her collar bone. Then deeper caresses paired with kisses and nibbles on her nipples and the undersides of her breasts. It was torturous pleasure and she began to tremble as Cat dropped little kisses on her face and across her jawline. Then the older woman’s tongue was tracing the shell of her ear and Kara whimpered, shivering as Cat sucked her lobe into her mouth.

There was a rush of cool air and then Cat was kissing and licking her stomach, dipping her tongue into her navel and nibbling on the ridges of her muscles. Kara suddenly felt like begging and she clamped her jaw shut as her hands fisted in the sheets against her will.

And then Cat’s fingers were inside her and the older woman gasped at the silky wetness, along with soft ridges that tickled her fingertips as they fluttered. “Oh my God, Kara,” she groaned at this unexpected discovery. “You feel so amazing.”

Tears leaked from the corners of Kara’s eyes and ran into the soft hair at her temples as Cat’s simple acceptance of her alienness made her feel like the most cherished woman in the world. And that was the last thought she had as her lover explored deeper and harder and pushed her over into a climax that made her cry out Cat’s name joyfully and, hover the tiniest bit off the bed as she very briefly lost control.

They relaxed then and snuggled chest to chest in the middle of the bed until Kara took a breath and spoke softly. “I was at... There was a pileup on the freeway tonight a couple of hours before I got here and there were people… I tried to save them... but...” She swallowed hard as she fought tears again. “Eleven people didn’t come home to their families tonight.”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Cat whispered, stroking her hair gently and kissing her forehead. “I didn’t… I’m so sorry… Maybe we shouldn’t have…”

“No,” the hero interrupted gently as she let her eyes meet her lover’s. “I came here tonight because I needed to be with you, Cat, and I’ve wanted this for longer than you’ll ever know... wanted YOU.” She smiled then. “And I want you again,” she whispered.

Cat nodded, then slowly rolled them over and their passionate dance started all over again.

As Kara kissed Cat deeply, her mind and heart spoke to her with a surety that she’d rarely felt before. She knew, in that perfect moment, that she was totally, deeply and insanely in love with Cat Grant.


	20. Chapter 20

Cat yawned behind her hand and then blinked tiredly as she picked up her latte and sipped it. It wasn’t as hot as it used to be when Kara was getting it for her, and she chuckled as it suddenly clicked into place why it had always been piping hot. Heat vision was a wonderful thing.

Then Cat realized that her eyes were closed, and she shook her head ruefully before getting to her feet and moving out onto her balcony to get some air in an attempt to wake herself up. It was warm and sunny, and a cool breeze washed over her as she took a seat on one of the couches and crossed her legs.

She was slightly sore... but pleasantly so, and she sighed as she thought back over what’d happened between herself and Kara the night before. In fact, once Cat had woken at two, she hadn’t gone back to sleep and finally, after a shared shower, Kara had flown away to get dressed for work. Cat already missed the silken touch of her skin.

“Bet you’re super tired, huh?”

Cat startled out of her musings with a big smile. “Yeah... totally worth it though.”

“Agreed,” Kara replied with a little laugh as she crossed to the balcony wall and leaned back against it, facing her girlfriend but keeping her at more than arm’s length. Truth be told, she didn’t trust herself when her desire was already prodding her to kiss Cat right there in front of anyone who glanced out the window. So, she took a deep breath and crossed her arms. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask away,” Cat replied, her body language totally relaxed.

“I’d really like you to meet my sister outside of some crisis or other and if you’re comfortable with that, I thought maybe we could do something at my place this weekend?”

“Could I bring Carter and his girlfriend?” the older woman asked. “He’s with me this weekend.”

Kara’s face lit up. “He has a girlfriend? Really?”

“His first... and it’s very new,” Cat replied with a frown. “I don’t know how to feel about it yet. He’s still my baby.”

“Awww,” the younger blonde replied. “Of course they can come. Let me check in with Alex to see if she and Maggie are free.” Kara pulled her phone out of her back pocket and shot off a quick text. Then she moved to sit next to Cat, glancing around carefully, before taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

But, to her surprise, Cat lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed Kara’s gently. “I think it’s time we stopped sneaking around, Sweetheart,” she said softly. “What d’ya say? Are you ready to go public?”

Kara nodded but her eyes were worried. “I’m very ready, Cat,” she replied. “But will it make things harder for you...”

“Shhh...” Cat interrupted gently. “You let me worry about that bullshit... BUT... if you ARE ready to go public, you should probably go to HR and get one of those workplace relationship reporting forms for us both to sign.” The older woman chuckled then. “Because let’s face it, when it comes to manager/employee relationships... I’d need one for anyone who works at any branch of CatCo, worldwide.”

Kara acknowledged the truth of that with a wry grin. Then she had another thought. “Cat, have you ever dated an employee before?”

“Actually, no,” the CEO replied with a little shrug. “Never, and I hadn’t ever intended to. But then a beautiful woman swept me off my feet at 10.15 one morning and... I spent way too long trying to pretend that she didn’t.”

Kara blinked and her lips parted as a little breath escaped them. “That’s so weird. Because something like that happened to me too. True story.”

Cat laughed softly and leaned forward to steal a kiss... but she stopped and held herself back with a sigh. “Please get that form, Kara?”

“I’ll be right back,” the younger woman replied with a huge smile.

And Cat winced as Kara headed out a little faster than should’ve been humanly possible.


	21. Chapter 21

Cat’s eyes were flashing with anger and she took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. It wouldn’t do any good to yell at Alex any more than she already had, especially since the agent looked like a kicked puppy. It was Cat’s first time at the DEO. Alex had sent a car for her after telling her over the phone that Kara had been badly hurt in a fight, and after seeing her unconscious girlfriend’s condition, she’d had to flee to the command center’s balcony to get some air and to frankly, stop herself from screaming the building down.

“Cat,” Alex said softly, after a long moment of tense silence between them. “She’s going to be ok.”

Cat turned slowly to face the agent, face clouded with anguish. “She almost died,” she said. Then her anger rose again. “And this damn organization did nothing to stop it. YOU did nothing to stop it!”

“I know it seems that way,” Alex replied on a long breath. “But, Cat, it's Supergirl’s choice to do what she does. She’s powerful and brave and when she fights, all I can do is watch her back as much as possible. Do you not think that pisses me off just as much as it does you?”

“Agent Danvers is right, Miss Grant.”

The two women turned to find Kara leaning a shoulder precariously against the edge of the large opening, with her arm wrapped around her middle.

“What are you doing up?” Alex asked worriedly. “Supergirl...”

“I may be a little worse for wear, but my hearing is just fine, thank you very much,” the Kryptonian replied, tilting her head pointedly. Alex and Cat looked at each other sheepishly. “Yelling at each other isn’t going to fix anything.”

The other women blinked at each other and then, with a dual eye-roll, came together to hug tightly. “I’m sorry,” Cat whispered.

“Me too,” Alex replied.

Kara smiled but then winced in pain and Alex dashed forward to catch her as her knees unlocked. “Shit,” the hero sighed, clinging to her sister as Cat moved around her to help support her other side.

“C’mon, Supergirl,” she said gently. “Let’s get you back into bed.”

“Yeah,” Alex added in solidarity. “You need to rest and heal.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #FLUFF

“God, I am SO glad we took this trip,” Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder.

The balcony of their hotel room overlooked the Paris skyline, and in the distance, the Eiffel Tower glinted in the morning sunlight. Cat turned in Kara’s arms and cupped her face in her hands. “I know we haven’t been together that long, but I want you to know something.”

“Oh?” Kara asked, eyes creasing as she smiled affectionately.

Cat nodded and took a breath. Then she placed a delicate kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you, Kara. I’m so deeply in love with you that, sometimes I feel like I’m drowning in it.”

Kara’s eyes slowly closed, and she exhaled softly as the sweetness of the words blanketed her in pure joy. “Catherine,” she whispered as their eyes met again. “I hope you know I feel the same way... but in case you don’t... I love you.” She kissed Cat’s lips in return. “I love you.” Another kiss... this time lingering. “I love you.”

And Cat drowned all over again.


	23. Chapter 23

Kara was very upset. And Cat was devastated, knowing she was the cause of it. They were standing on the balcony outside Cat’s living room, away from where Carter could hear them from his bedroom.

“I’m so sorry,” Cat said softly.

“It’s not that you went with him,” Kara replied. “It’s that you didn’t tell me. I’m an adult. I would have dealt with it, Cat.”

“I know,” Cat sighed and sat on the couch, lacing her hands together in her lap. “But I know how much you dislike him, and I thought, since you weren’t going to be here, that it would be better if you just didn’t know.”

Kara paced slowly back and forth, arms folded and then reached up to adjust her glasses as she took a deep breath and tried to be logical. She stopped to gaze out over the city. “I guess this is partly my fault because I never told you why. He’s the one who poisoned me with Red K and the reason I threw you off your balcony.”

Cat stood abruptly, her face the picture of shock. “WHAT?!”

The reporter looked over her shoulder and nodded. “I can never forgive him for that.” She sighed deeply. “I should have told you. It just never came up again after that night.”

“Kara,” Cat said, moving closer to her girlfriend. “Oh my God, I never would’ve agreed if I’d known.”

“He found out my identity back then too, so he knew exactly what he was doing when he asked you to go to that function with him, Cat. He knew it would affect our relationship.” Kara turned then and ran her hands down her girlfriend’s arms. “I’m by no means telling you what to do, Honey, but Max Lord can’t be trusted, and I’m not sure that showing support for Lord Tech is right for CatCo.”

Cat nodded as she took Kara’s hands and squeezed them. “You’re right,” she said. “I was just thinking of this as a business deal but we both have history with Max, and I should have taken that into consideration.”

Kara chuckled. “Hindsight ‘n’ all.”

“I really am sorry, Sweetheart,” the older woman added. “I promise to never keep anything from you again.”

But Kara looked down with a sigh. “I can’t make that same promise exactly,” she replied. “Sometimes I’m bound by national security. But I promise I won’t keep anything that affects our relationship from you.”

Cat nodded with a tender smile. “I know,” she replied. “I trust you to make the right call. Always.”


	24. Chapter 24

The look on Kara’s face, Cat had to admit, was one of a mixture of shock and amusement and it made her feel slightly better. She knew she was being childish but, ever since Kara had met and begun a friendship with Lena Luthor, the CatCo CEO had been feeling...

“Honey,” Kara said with a smile. “Where is this coming from?”

Cat crossed her arms defensively. “Have you not seen the way she looks at you? I’m convinced that she wants you for dessert!”

The reporter leaned back against the balcony wall, smile still on her face. “It doesn’t matter how she looks at me, Cat. The only person I look at, in THAT way, is you.”

The CEO let out a long breath and nodded. “I know,” she replied moving closer to Kara to hold her by the hips and look into her eyes. “And I do trust you, Kara. It’s HER I don’t trust.”

Kara laughed softly and leaned in to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear. “I'm Supergirl, there’s no way she could make me do anything against my will.”

Cat sighed and shook her head dejectedly. “I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

“No,” the hero replied, her tone serious then. “Your feelings are always valid, Cat, and thank you for talking with me about them, but I’m not even remotely interested in Lena in that way. You keep me... perfectly satisfied. Or was last night not enough of a demonstration?”

Cat grinned widely. “That reminds me, I have to get wood glue for the headboard.”

“Oh, wood glue ain’t gonna fix that, Babe,” Kara replied, rubbing her cheek sheepishly. While their relationship wasn’t a secret at the office now, they still tried to maintain a level of discretion, so Kara checked around them before easing forward and capturing Cat’s lips for an almost chaste kiss. “I love you, Cat Grant. And I’ll keep telling you that until the day I die.”

And Cat just pressed her head against Kara’s chest with a sigh, her jealousy evaporating with every beat of the strong heart under her ear. “I love you too.”


	25. Chapter 25

Cat rushed out onto her office balcony as Supergirl shot by, locked in battle with a woman dressed all in black. Then she ran back into her office and turned up the TV playing CatCo News’s coverage of the epic fight. It had been going on for a while now and despite the hero’s obvious attempt at taking it out of the city, her adversary wouldn’t be tempted away.

The CEO gasped as the CatCopter moved closer and the cameraman zoomed in on the two women, hands locked around each other’s throats. Then the woman in black, whose face was covered by a mask, drew back her fist and punched Kara so hard that her head snapped back and her nose sprayed blood over both of them. Cat was out of her chair instantly, hand outstretched, but then she sank back into it as Kara’s nose healed and she headbutted the woman, shoving her back into a building and sending debris careening down onto the street below. The CEO grabbed her phone off the desk and dialed Alex.

“I know! I know!” the agent answered breathlessly. “I’ll call you back.” She hung up then and Cat looked back to the TV, wincing as Kara slammed headfirst into a metal post, which snapped like a twig and did nothing to stop her momentum as she rolled along the ground. She finally came to a stop, lying on her side, with her cape wrapped around her, obviously stunned as she blinked heavily. The camera zoomed in on her and Cat saw the gash on her forehead close and the bruises on her face quickly fade. “Wow,” she murmured softly.

The woman in black laughed as she activated what looked like heat vision to destroy the CatCopter’s whirling blades and Cat gasped again as the CatCo News feed cut off and went back to the studio. She looked to a different network’s coverage and watched the aircraft lose altitude and then tumble toward the ground.

But then Supergirl was there, catching it by one skid and carefully arresting its momentum as her eyes searched the sky for her adversary. But the woman in black was nowhere to be seen and the hero took a deep breath as she slowly lowered the aircraft to the ground, touching herself down and then setting it gently on both skids beside her. She checked on the pilot and cameraman, who appeared unharmed, and then leaned against the door, rubbing her hand over her face and then looking at it in surprise when she felt the tackiness of her own blood.

It was the first time Cat had EVER seen Kara look tired and she shot off a quick text to her. She saw the hero reach into her boot and look at her phone, then smirk as she quickly typed a reply. Cat’s phone dinged and she looked at the screen, laughing softly as she read the text.

_I’m ok but it’s totally NOT COOL that my girlfriend just saw me get my ass handed to me. At least the staff is ok. Sorry about the CatCopter though._

But by the time she’d finished reading the message and was thinking of a reply, Kara was walking into her office, face and hands freshly washed, makeup and updo perfect, and back in civilian clothes.

Cat smiled tenderly at her but then her phone rang, and she saw it was Alex, so she just answered it with a quick. “She’s here, she’s ok.”

“Tell her to answer her damn phone!” Alex growled and then hung up. Kara just winced, shaking her head as she led Cat out onto her private balcony so they could talk.

“What the hell was that?” the CEO asked. “Who was she? It looked like she had heat vision like a Kryptonian.”

The younger woman nodded and leaned on the low balcony wall. She was, honestly, a little sore from the fight but she didn’t want her girlfriend to worry. “Her name is Reign and she’s a Kryptonian World Killer...” She looked at Cat then with worried blue eyes. “And I have no idea how I’m going to stop her.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no balcony at Kara’s place so let’s call this Conversations in a Queen-Sized Bed. Also, just blatant lady love in this one, so feel free to skip, if so desired.
> 
> This one kinda got away from me and may venture slightly into the explicit range, I guess depending on what your idea of explicit is. LOL. Fair warning. I’m going to take a cold shower now. Ahem.
> 
> Oh… and the takeaway from this one… Communication is key!

Kara loved being naked with Cat... loved the softness and warmth of her skin and the way their bodies fit perfectly together as they spooned in the center of her bed. After finally concluding the whole ordeal with Reign, they’d spent the evening together with Alex and Maggie at her loft, laughing and talking, and when the other women had left, Cat had simply stayed, saying that she trusted Carter to be alone with his girlfriend at the penthouse. Kara had assumed that meant that Cat had threatened murder if she ever found out about any hanky-panky. She was right.

So now, that left plenty of time for hanky-panky of their own. It had been a while and Kara was craving Cat’s skin. Truth be told, the constant fear of the previous few weeks had been hard on both of them and Cat craved Kara just as much. She needed the affirmation of their connection after almost losing the love of her life to the Kryptonian World Killer.

Kara could tell by her breathing and her heartbeat that Cat was still awake, and she nibbled the older woman’s neck, smiling as she heard the heartbeat pick up a little and felt her lover’s back press tighter against her chest.

Cat sighed softly and moved Kara’s hand from its resting place on her stomach to her breast. The younger woman kissed across her shoulder as she slowly palmed the soft flesh and then ran her thumb over the hardening nipple.

“I’ve missed this so much,” Kara whispered as she pinched lightly and Cat moaned softly, her hand reaching back to grip her lover’s hip as she pushed back against her again. Kara shifted slightly and hooked her left arm over Cat’s left shoulder to caress her neck and chest and breasts in a continuous motion that made the older woman tremble. Her right hand slipped across Cat’s hip and between her thighs to tease her softly with her fingertips.

“Kara,” Cat whispered. “I’ve been waiting patiently all evening… don’t make me wait any longer.” She moaned louder then as Kara sucked on her pulse point and guided Cat’s knee to an angle that gave her more access.

“Is this ok?” the younger blonde asked. “Are you comfortable?”

“Mmmm… yes, thank you,” Cat smiled, and she looked over her shoulder to kiss her lover on the lips. Kara leaned closer and deepened the kiss as she glided her fingertips between Cat’s soaking folds. Then she eased back to whisper again.

“Tell me what you want, Cat.”

“Start slowly,” the older blonde replied, and she gasped softly and nodded her approval as Kara slid her fingers very slowly inside her and began a slow, rhythmic come-hither motion that made Cat’s breathing deepen. The older blonde closed her eyes and began to roll her hips smiling at Kara’s chuckle as she just let Cat set her own pace.

“You’re so sexy,” Kara breathed into Cat’s ear, then trailed soft bites across her shoulder. “I love this so much, feeling you move against me, wanting me.”

“Harder, Kara, please,” Cat whimpered.

“Fingers or teeth?” the younger woman purred.

“Both,” Cat gasped. And the hero obliged, pushing deeper with her hand and biting hard enough to leave marks on the older woman’s skin. “More… harder,” Cat begged, her hips jerking now as she chased the moment of undoing that she’d been yearning for. Then her eyes widened as Kara’s left hand closed around her throat and squeezed. She tipped Cat’s head back and kissed her, shoving her tongue roughly into her mouth and then tugging her bottom lip with her teeth as she thrusted harder.

“Is this what you want?” Kara growled. “To feel raw power pushing you over the edge. Do you want Supergirl to make you come, Cat?”

“Oh God,” Cat gasped loudly as her hand closed on Kara’s upper arm, feeling the power of the muscles under her lover’s skin as they moved. Her hips stuttered and then picked up their pace. “Yes!”

“Mmmm… good…” the younger blonde groaned into her ear. “Because Supergirl loves fucking you and wants you to come. I want to hear you scream.” She ran her thumb roughly over the swollen bundle of nerves between Cat’s folds and gripped her throat a tiny bit harder.

“FUCK!” Cat exclaimed and then Kara suddenly rolled onto her back, taking her lover with her and arching their hips up hard, over and over as she thrusted fast and raked the fingers of her left hand over the older woman’s clit.

And Cat came undone with a loud, hoarse scream and a strong grip on Kara’s hips beneath her as her head tipped back over the hero’s shoulder. After a long moment, Kara felt Cat relax, boneless, on her and eased her motions as she slowly lowered them back onto the mattress. She smiled happily as she ran her hands up and down the front of Cat’s body in soothing caresses, then she eased them over onto their sides again as her lover caught her breath. “You ok, Honey?” the hero murmured as she hugged Cat gently. “Nothing hurt, did it?”

Cat cleared the hoarseness from her throat and grinned joyfully. “Only in the best possible way,” she replied as she turned over to face Kara and kiss her for a long, enjoyable moment. Then she looked deep into bright blue eyes. “At fifty years old, I’m finally having the most incredible sex of my life.”

“Um…” Kara blushed prettily. “That’s… uh…”

“And it’s because you listen to what I want, and you seem to know intuitively what I need when I can’t articulate it anymore. I’m incredibly lucky to be able to make love with you,” Cat finished, smiling tenderly as she caressed her younger lover’s face with still-trembling fingertips.

Kara’s face eased into an adorable grin as she let her hands explore once more. “Again?” she whispered.

“Oh God yes!”


	27. Chapter 27

Conversations on a Balcony

27

It wasn’t quite sunrise when Kara woke from a terrifying dream, panting heavily and with tears on her face. She immediately turned her head and sighed with relief as she found Cat still sleeping soundly. The dream had been the same every night since they’d separated Reign and Sam and, while Kara put it down to a touch of PTSD, she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach about it.

She slowly pulled back the covers and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Then she quietly opened the balcony doors and stepped out into the cool morning air to gaze up at the slowly lightening sky.

Sometimes, even with as long as she’d been living on Earth, the stars’ positions almost surprised her, and it was a stark reminder that Kara was no longer on Krypton. It hurt every single time and she leaned her forearms on the wrought-iron railing and closed her eyes as she just breathed through the memories. She smiled then as a familiar presence washed over her and then Cat hugged her from behind.

“It’s way too early to be up,” she said softly. “Another bad dream?” Kara stiffened and Cat chuckled softly. “Have you not learned by now that I always know when something is bothering you, Sweetheart?”

“I’m sorry I woke you,” the younger woman replied. “I swear I was trying to be quiet.”

“I know you were,” Cat said as she released her lover and stood next to her. “Kara, I understand if you don’t want to talk about it but please, don’t think that you CAN’T talk about it.”

“It’s not that,” the Kryptonian replied. “It’s just… really weird and I guess it’s probably my brain processing everything that happened recently.” She sighed then. “Plus Supergirl’s friendship with Lena is really strained right now and its really bothering me.”

“Can you tell me what the dreams are about?” Cat asked.

“It’s stupid,” Kara sighed. The older woman nudged her shoulder with a little smile and Kara rolled her eyes. “Ok… well… it’s just, ever since... Reign... I’ve been having this same dream. There’s a woman, who looks just like me wandering around in the snow trying to find help. She comes to a military base somewhere and they take her in. She has powers like mine but she’s… I don’t know if its evil or just misguided… but she’s hell bent on destroying me. I always wake up when she has someone I love by the throat while I’m bound with Kryptonite chains and I can’t save them.”

“Mmmmm…” Cat murmured as she thought about that. “Strange dream indeed, Sweetheart.”

“Totally weird and impossible,” Kara replied with a chuckle. “It just… it’s making me really antsy and I can’t put my finger on why.”

“Like you said,” Cat said. “It might just be your brain processing trauma.”

“The weirdest thing about it though,” Kara went on thoughtfully. “Is that this woman only seems to know one word.”

“Which is?”

Kara swallowed and met Cat’s eyes. “Alex.”


	28. Chapter 28

“How is she?” Cat asked softly as she left Carter watching TV and stepped out onto her living room balcony.

“She drank a lot, yelled at me… and now she’s sleeping,” Kara replied as she took a seat on the low roof outside the bedroom she was sharing with Alex. “I think I might have made her feel worse, bringing her back here.” She paused a moment and nodded firmly. “No, this was the right thing to do. She needs to be away from where everything reminds her of Maggie.”

Cat made a small sound of agreement and pressed her phone closer to her ear. “You’re right, Kara. Midvale is somewhere Alex can rest and just be.”

After a moment of comfortable quiet between them, Kara lay back on the shingles and gazed at the stars. “Did I ever tell you about my friend, Kenny?” she asked.

“No,” Cat replied. She took a seat on the couch and tucked her feet up. “School friend?”

“Yeah, he was considered to be kind of a freak or nerd, like I was, so we bonded over that in the beginning. But the truth was, he was the kindest, sweetest person you’d ever meet.”

“Did you have a crush on him?” Cat asked softly.

“Well,” Kara chuckled. “I was pretty clueless to be honest. He asked me to meet him in a clearing outside of town one night to show me something he was excited about. He’d designed this amazing software that would take pictures from his telescope and capture them to his laptop for display. They were amazing and we spent hours just star gazing and talking and taking picture after picture.”

“So, he had a crush on you then,” Cat chuckled. Silence stretched on between them and Cat knew there was more to the story. “Kara…” she prompted softly. “Are you ok?”

“Sorry,” the younger woman replied, but Cat heard the soft sniffles in the background. “Um… yeah… he tried to kiss me, and I kinda freaked out. I should have kissed him back, but I didn’t know at the time that it’d be the last time I’d see him alive.”

The older woman sucked in a soft breath. “Oh my God,” she whispered. “What happened?”

“He was murdered because of some images he captured, even though he never told anyone about the things he saw. He even had one of me flying but he kept my secret. Alex and I worked together to bring his murderer to justice…” She sighed softly. “It was the turning point for us actually. We hadn’t gotten along at all, up to that point.”

“No, we hadn’t,” Cat heard, and a small smile twisted her lips. “Hi, Cat.”

“Hi, Alex,” Cat replied, knowing that she was probably on speaker now. “Hung over?”

“Still drunk,” the older Danvers replied. “But hopefully not still a bitch. I’m sorry for what I said, Kara.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kara replied. Then she sighed softly. “Hey, Cat? Want to come visit Midvale with me some time?”

“I’d love to,” the older blonde replied. “That would be really nice.” She closed her eyes and pictured walking on the beach with Kara, hand in hand, and it filled her chest with a blanket of warmth. “Well, ok, You Two. It’s getting late. Sleep well, ok?”

“I love you,” Kara said. “See you in a couple of days.”

“Love you, Cat,” Alex teased, making them all laugh.

“Love you both,” Cat replied, completely serious. “And I miss you both. Take care of each other.” She ended the call and went back to the living room to join her son.

“Is Alex going to be ok?” Carter asked. “I can’t imagine how much she must be hurting right now.”

“It’ll take time, but she’ll be ok. She’s very strong and she has Kara… and us… for anything she needs.”

“Yeah,” Carter agreed. “Anything for family.”


	29. Chapter 29

Cat was pacing back and forth, on the balcony outside her office, chest aching with fear and upset. She hadn’t heard anything from Kara for over two weeks now, not that she’d expected to. Alex had explained that there was no way to communicate with Argo City and that they’d just have to wait.

When Kara had left, they’d kissed goodbye and held each other tightly, and Kara had promised to come back, but Cat wasn’t naïve. She knew Kara having even a piece of her home world back was a dream come true and deep down, she was terrified that her girlfriend would choose to stay there. Losing Kara was… unthinkable… and she had to sit down as her knees threatened to fail her.

Then her phone rang, and she picked it up quickly, breathlessly answering. “Alex… hi,” she said, hands shaking.

“She’s back,” the older Danvers replied, and Cat could hear the smile in her voice. “She’s in decontamination so she can’t talk to you right now, but I’ll send a helicopter to pick you up. Fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, thank God,” the older woman whispered. “Thank you, Alex.”

After having Eve clear her schedule for the rest of the day, Cat made her way up to the roof and moments later, a Black Hawk slowly set down on Catco’s landing pad. She got in and Agent Vasquez helped her strap in with a smile. “Good to see you, Miss Grant,” she yelled over the wind and rotor blades. “We’re glad Supergirl is back.”

“Me too, Susan,” Cat replied with a wide smile. Then she hung on as the aircraft lifted off and took her across the city to the DEO building. Kara was still in quarantine so after exchanging a few words with a very busy Alex, she went to wait on the command center’s balcony. It had a view to rival her own from her building and she took some deep breaths as relief coursed through her. Kara had come back and that was all that mattered to her.

Then a gentle voice startled her out of her musings. “Hi, Honey.”

Cat spun and found her girlfriend, looking absolutely breathtaking in a long, white robe with the crest of the House of El at the breast, gazing at her with tear-filled blue eyes. “Kara,” she whispered and then her feet were carrying her to her Kryptonian.

Kara met her halfway and they hugged hard and then kissed like they hadn’t seen each other in forever. “I missed you so fucking much,” Kara said as she eased back, stroking her fingers through Cat’s hair. “Argo City was amazing, but I couldn’t wait to get back to you.” She swallowed hard and Cat smiled as she teared up too.

“I missed you too, Sweetheart. You look… so beautiful.”

“I suppose I can take some credit for that,” another voice interrupted, chuckling softly.

Kara grinned sheepishly. “Sorry… um…” She turned and held her hand out to a beautiful woman with long dark hair, wearing a robe similar to Kara’s, only in a pretty blue. The woman stepped forward and Cat lifted an eyebrow in question. “Cat… this is Alura In-Ze, my mother. Mom, this is Cat Grant, my…” She paused as her mind fished for the translation of the Kryptonian word and then smiled widely. “My beloved.”

“/:zrhymin/” Alura asked with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t realize...”

Kara chuckled softly. “Oh… Not yet,” she said, blushing slightly.

“Ah.” Alura smiled knowingly as she approached Cat and nodded respectfully to her. “It’s so nice to meet you. Kara has told me so much about you.”

“It’s a great honor to meet you,” Cat replied with a return smile. “How should I address you?”

Kara blinked, impressed at Cat’s diplomacy, but then she remembered that over her career, she’d probably interviewed all manner of officials and monarchs.

“Alura will do just fine,” the older Kryptonian replied. “If I may call you Cat?”

“Of course,” Cat replied, her smile widening.

The brunette nodded then. “Kara, your sister has asked to speak to me, so I’ll let you and your beloved get… reacquainted. Perhaps we can all have evening meal together?”

Kara wrapped her arm around Cat’s waist. “Is that ok, Honey? Maybe we could send for Carter too, if he’s free tonight?”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Cat replied, feeling like she was going to burst with joy. “Truly.” Alura nodded and headed back inside. Cat kissed Kara again for a long pleasurable moment. Then she whispered into the Kryptonian’s ear. “What’s a /:zrhymin/?”

And Kara whispered back. “Spouse.”


	30. Chapter 30

Supergirl crash landed onto the DEO balcony as the Kryptonite cloud above National City sent pain lancing through her body, making the blood vessels under her skin glow green. But then strong arms were around her and she grasped onto Alex, fear etched across her face.

“Give it to me, quick!” Alex said as she held out her hand. She could see Kara weakening and her sister’s breathing was coming in gasps as the pain pushed her closer and closer to unconsciousness. Lena handed her friend a device and Alex pressed it against the crest on Kara’s chest. “Hold on just a little longer, Supergirl,” she said as the device began to expand and reshape itself until it had covered the Kryptonian from head to toe in a mechanical suit.

Kara immediately began to feel stronger and after another few moments, she got herself onto her feet, legs feeling steadier underneath her. Then she lifted her hands and looked down at herself. “Wow. It looks badass.”

Lena laughed softly and shook her head. “Let’s worry less about what it looks like and more about the fact that it’s keeping you alive.”

“CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? RIGHT NOW!!”

“Oh shit,” Alex muttered. She looked at Lena. “We should probably make ourselves scarce. She's really mad.”

Kara sighed as her compatriots slunk off and abandoned her to her girlfriend’s wrath. “Now, Cat,” Kara began, holding her hands up. “Before you get mad, it wasn’t my fault this time. I didn’t know that Red Daughter had Kryptonite... for sure.”

The older woman perched a hand on her hip. “Oh, I’m not mad,” she said slowly. “Why would I be mad? I’m USED to waking up to see the woman I love on the news, duking it out with another woman who LOOKS JUST LIKE HER!!!”

Kara reached up to rub her forehead but stopped and let her hand fall when the suit got in the way. “Ok, so you’re not mad. You’re furious,” she said with a sigh. Then she turned and walked slowly to the balcony wall to lean on it.

Cat suddenly felt sorry for going off on her girlfriend and she took a deep breath and joined her. “I’m furious, Kara,” she admitted quietly. “Because I’m terrified... for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara sighed again. “I NEVER mean to do that to you, I swear.”

Even through the suit’s slightly tinny speaker, Cat recognized the pain in her lover’s voice. “It’s not you that does it to me,” she replied after a moment. “You’re just doing what you always do... be a hero. It’s all me, Sweetheart. I’m legitimately terrified of losing you. Waking up without you and dreading looking at the news is starting to take its toll.”

The Kryptonian nodded. “So, don’t,” she said then.

Cat’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Don’t... what?”

“Wake up without me,” Kara said and Cat could hear the smile in her voice. “Let’s move in together, Cat... and since my place is a tenth the size of yours, we should probably do it at the penthouse.”

Cat blinked and then her face eased into a joyful smile. “Kara... are you sure? I hadn’t asked yet because I know how much you love your loft...”

“I love you and Carter more,” Kara interrupted gently and the older blonde’s heart melted all over again.

“When?” she asked.

“Soon, after the cloud of Kryptonite disperses and I can get out of this suit,” Kara replied happily.

“Interestingly,” Cat said then, with a little smirk. “This thing is kinda hot. If I could just see your face inside it, it’d be even hotter.” She ran her hands up over Kara’s chest and clasped them behind her neck as she placed a lingering kiss on the suit’s face shield.

Kara groaned as she closed her arms around her lover’s waist, eyes fixed on the lipstick lip mark, on the outside of the helmet. “No fair!”

And Cat just grinned.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very VERY loosely based on “The Faithful” and “Mr & Mrs Mxyzptlk”. I’m just having fun with characters.

“Just when I thought I’d seen it all,” Kara murmured as she looked down at her iPad and shook her head. 

“Are you talking to me, Darling?” Cat asked, taking an Airpod out of her ear with a raised eyebrow.

“No, sorry,” Kara chuckled. “I was just muttering to myself.”

They were sitting lengthways along the couch with Cat lounging between Kara’s long legs and her back supported against her Kryptonian’s chest. It was a warm night and they were just spending some time together on their bedroom balcony (Kara was still slightly in awe of the fact that they were actually living together), after an aggravating day for both of them.

“About what?” the older woman asked as she caressed the pajama clad thighs on either side of her hips.

“Look at this ad,” Kara said, holding her iPad out a tad so Cat could see.

“Join The Faithful,” Cat read. “Come pray with us to our great Goddess Supergirl. Only then will she bless you with help when you need it.” She paused and looked over her shoulder at her suddenly blushing girlfriend. “No!” she exclaimed, a grin stretching her face. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Kara sighed. “I am apparently a goddess now. And...” She frowned unhappily. “Actually, I’m kinda insulted that they’re saying I’ll only give help to those who pray to me.”

Cat laughed as she patted her girlfriend’s thigh and Kara sighed, tipping her head back in exasperation. “It’s not funny, Catherine,” she whined.

“Well, it’s a little funny,” Cat replied, her chuckles winding down. “Not the help for prayer thing but... seriously though, to a lot of people, you kind of ARE like a goddess.”

“I’m just me,” Kara replied with a shrug. “No goddesses here.”

“Well, you’re beautiful, powerful and benevolent,” the older woman said.

“Thank you... but I’m not immortal,” Kara replied. “Oh hey, speaking of immortal, I should tell you about a magical imp I met today called Mxyzptlk.”

“Huh?”

“He proposed to me.”

Cat’s mouth dropped open in shock as she looked back over her shoulder again. “You’re shitting me.”

“I shit you not. He put me in a wedding dress an’ all.” Kara smirked. “You may have a rival now.”

Cat rolled her eyes and sighed. “What have I gotten myself into with you, Kara Danvers?”

“I dunno, Love, but isn’t it fun finding out?”

“Never a dull day,” Cat replied with a big smile.


	32. Chapter 32

Kara was sitting on the edge of the roof, looking down on the balcony outside her living room. Carter was making out with his girlfriend on the couch away from prying eyes (or so he thought) and she sighed as she pulled her phone out of her boot and opened her text conversation with Cat.

_So… Carter and Anna are on the living room balcony and our bedroom balcony door is locked. I’m in the suit on the roof and I’m not sure I can get inside without Anna seeing me. Any ideas?_

It took a few moments, but Cat finally replied.

_Supergirl, you have super speed. Can’t you just blur past them?_

Kara mused over that for a minute.

_I’m not sure I should risk it. What if I scare her with air displacement? Carter would never forgive me._

_Do I want to know what they’re doing?_

_Nothing you and I haven’t…_ Kara smirked but then quickly backspaced, shaking her head slowly. “Nooooo, not the right way to say that,” she murmured. _Just some innocent making out._

Just then, Kara heard Carter’s phone chime Cat’s message tone and he eased back from his girlfriend with a sigh. “I’d better see what Mom needs.” He spent a moment reading her text and then his eyebrows drew together.

“What? What is it?” Anna asked.

Above them, Kara chuckled softly.

“She said that if we were outside to be careful of… uh… fog… and we should stay inside,” the young man said slowly.

Kara rolled her eyes in amusement but, at the same time, was glad he was such a terrible liar. But Anna just shrugged and got up. “Ok, Sweetie. Want to play video games?”

“In my room, yeah,” Carter replied. Anna went inside and Carter looked up to find a pair of grateful blue eyes peering back. “You owe me,” he teased softly with a little smirk, knowing Kara would hear him. He received two thumbs up in reply and grinned as he headed inside.

After a final moment of listening in on the city, the Kryptonian pushed off the roof and glided down and in through the open balcony doors only to find an amazed Anna, holding a glass of water, coming back from the kitchen.

“Oh my God,” she whispered. “Supergirl.”

“Hi... um…” Kara straightened and perched her fists on her hips. “I was flying by and saw the door open. There’s a problem with… fog… (she winced internally) tonight so I wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

Just then, Carter stepped out of the bathroom and was faced with two uncertain looking women, blinking at each other. “Supergirl!” he said loudly. “It’s so great to see you! Are you looking for my Mom? She’s working late tonight.”

Kara nodded sagely. “I thought she might. Is Miss Danvers home?”

Carter nodded. “Yeah, she came home earlier. Said she wasn’t feeling well. She’s in her bedroom... Second door on the right.”

The hero nodded. “Well, I’ll go check on her and then let myself out. Have fun, you two. Nice to meet you, Anna.” Kara headed up the hallway and knocked on her bedroom door, waiting a second before going inside and closing it behind her.

Anna shook her head in total awe. “Wow, she’s even more amazing than I thought. I didn’t know she could read minds.”

“What do you mean?” Carter said, eyebrows raised.

The young woman nodded. “She knew my name without my even having to tell her.”

Carter barely stopped himself from stress-laughing hysterically. “She IS pretty amazing. C’mon, Annabanana. Let’s go play.”


	33. Chapter 33

It was still dark when Cat’s buzzing phone woke her. She grabbed it off the nightstand and answered it quickly, trying to not wake her sleeping lover. Then she unlocked the doors and carried the device out onto the balcony, pressing it against her ear as she stood at the railing and gazed out over the city lights.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the rare call, but did you forget the time zone difference again?”

“Uhhh… Hi, I’m sorry. Is this Cat Grant?”

Cat straightened, surprised at the strange voice coming from her mother’s number.

“Yes, who’s this?”

“Cat, this is Marlene Sozo. I’m a close friend of your mother’s.”

“Ms. Sozo, I remember you,” Cat replied, swallowing hard as her body began to tremble. Warm arms suddenly slid around her, and Kara’s tall body pressed supportively against her back. The older woman’s hand clamped down on the hero’s forearm. “Is my mother… dead?” Both women held their breath.

“No, Sweetie, but she’s had a very serious heart attack and I think you should come to Metropolis. Her doctors aren’t sure if she’s going to make it. She’s on life support right now.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Which hospital?” Cat asked.

“Metropolis Pres,” Marlene replied. “Call this number when you get into the airport and I’ll give you the rest of the details.”

“I’ll come into a local airfield in a private jet,” Cat replied. “I don’t want to wait for a commercial flight.” Cat felt Kara slip away. “I’ll call when I land,” she added. “Thank you, Ms. Sozo.”

“I’m so sorry to have to give you this news, Honey. See you soon. Goodnight.”

Kara was back then, her own phone pressed to her ear, and Cat turned into her arms for a long hug as the former assistant spoke to the CatCo jet’s on call pilot in quiet tones. “Jack, it’s Kara Danvers. Miss Grant has a family emergency and she needs to get to Metropolis Presbyterian Hospital as soon as possible. We need the jet ready to go for the nearest airfield.” She listened a moment and then nodded. “Cool. Thanks, Jack. We’ll be there in ninety minutes.” She hung up and squeezed her lover tightly. “I’m so sorry, Honey.”

“She’s over eighty. I’ve been thinking about this possibility for a while now,” the older blonde replied.

The Kryptonian nodded with a purse of her lips. Then she dialed another number and waited for it to be answered. “James, sorry to call so early. Mrs. Grant is ill, and Cat and I are leaving for Metropolis. Can you hold down the fort for a while? Great thanks. I’ll call you when I know more.” She hung up and dialed another number. “Hi, this is Kara Danvers calling for Cat Grant. There’s been a family emergency and Carter Grant won’t be in school for the next few days. I’ll call back when I have more details. Thanks.” Then she kissed Cat’s forehead. “Why don’t you get started on packing the essentials while I wake Carter. He’ll probably want to call Anna too. Then I’ll be back to help you.”

“Kara…” Cat whispered, face distraught as her breathing came in shallow pants. “All of the things I said about her… what if…”

“Cat… Breathe, Baby,” the hero said softly, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks between her hands and kissing her gently on the lips. “One step at a time. Let’s just get there first, ok?”

“Ok,” Cat replied. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You won’t ever have to find out,” Kara replied with a gentle smile. “Now, c’mon, get packing.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations in a Chapel... (and in case you’re trying to remember, Cat is referring back to Chapter 3)

It was quiet and peaceful in the hospital chapel, the small space lit by lamplight and the flickering candles in the receptacles near the altar. Cat was sitting alone, head bowed and tears on her cheeks as her chest ached with grief.

_My Mom didn’t make it._

It echoed around and around in her head.

Katherine Grant... sometimes harshest critic, sometimes witch, onetime loving mother... had passed only an hour earlier and Cat didn’t know what to do. The pain she was feeling was both shocking and not. She’d hated her mother... she’d loved her mother...

“Kara,” she said softly, needing her girlfriend more than she ever had before. “If you can hear me... can you please come here?”

It took only a moment for the Kryptonian to appear and their eyes met and held as Kara crouched next to the pew. “What can I do?” she said softly and Cat almost laughed as she shook her head.

“I remember you saying that to me before during circumstances surrounding my mother,” she said. “The first time you had the pleasure of experiencing how much of a bitch she could be. You found me on the balcony at the office, just trying to deal with how hurt I was. You didn’t even know me that well but you somehow knew that I needed to not be alone so you just stayed with me. You’ve been taking care of me for a long time.”

“I remember,” Kara replied as she took Cat’s hands and kissed them. “I think that might have been the first time I began to truly realize that what I was feeling for you wasn’t just a hero-crush. My heart was aching for you.”

Cat fisted her hands into her girlfriend’s shirt and scooted back along the bench seat a little, pulling Kara up to sit with her and then pressing into her chest as the hero’s arms closed around her. “I don’t know what to feel or do,” she said, crumbling into hitching sobs as she buried her face in the hero’s neck, breathing in the soothing fragrance of her light perfume. “There’s s-so much to do now and I just c-can’t... I...” It was all so overwhelming that Cat felt like she was drowning in it.

Kara kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head and rocked her gently. “When I lost my family,” she said quietly. “I felt angry and empty and alone... like no one on this planet could understand what I was going through. But then I learned that grief touches everyone, Cat, and no one knows what to feel or do until they have time to just be quiet and process it.” She felt Cat nod. “And right now, My Love, all you have to do is be quiet and process it. I’ll take care of the rest.”

At the back of the small chapel, Carter and Anna slipped in through the doors and the young couple took a seat in the pew next to Kara and Cat. Carter put his hand on his Mom’s shoulder and squeezed gently, his other arm around Anna, offering silent support even as tears trailed down his own cheeks. Kara swallowed, blinking back her own tears as pride swelled in her heart and she reached out to the young man, pushing his hair back from his eyes and then letting her hand rest on his shoulder as they all just sat quietly together in the peaceful, dim light.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write something lighter after the last couple of chapters so here we go… some more lady love with a healthy dose of fun ;-)

“I feel like a damn teenager,” Cat gasped, breaking their kiss as Kara’s hands slid down into the seat of her pajama pants to cup her ass.

“Mmmm...” Kara replied as she lifted her head to kiss down the column of the older woman’s throat. “And that’s bad because...?”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t say it was bad,” Cat chuckled as she let her hands wander over the Kryptonian’s breasts under her tank top.

“You’re sure Carter’s out for the evening?” Kara asked, blue eyes half-lidded with passion as she gazed up at her gorgeous girlfriend.

“That’s what he said,” the older woman replied as she rocked her hips down hard. “Worried about getting caught on this here balcony?” she drawled jokingly.

The Kryptonian whimpered and then cleared her throat. “Worried about scarring the kid for life.”

Cat’s hand slid inside Kara’s underwear and explored slowly and teasingly. “He’s seventeen now. That’s less likely to happen,” she pointed out.

Kara’s head thumped back onto the couch and she groaned loudly. “Oh… Oh God… Don’t stop…” she moaned. “Cat…” But then, she lifted her head again. “Wait… I… I think I…”

“Oh, no more waiting… we’re doing this,” the older blonde purred. She slid her fingers inside Kara and then rocked her hips down against her hand, pushing hard and deep.

“SHIT!” Kara exclaimed, eyes wide.

“I know, Baby,” Cat groaned. “You feel…”

But before she could finish her sentence, the Kryptonian's hand was over her mouth and they were suddenly floating way above the balcony, Cat still stretched out on top of her superhero girlfriend.

“Mom? Kara? You home? I forgot my wallet!” Carter stuck his head out through the balcony doors and glanced around before shrugging and going back inside.

Cat was shaking with silent laughter, but she didn’t miss a beat and just thrusted her fingers faster, loving the fluttering of her lover’s walls as Kara bit her bottom lip and tipped her head back in an attempt to stay quiet, all the while, holding Cat securely to make sure she didn’t fall to her death. They heard a door slam then and the hero choked out a cry, as Cat pulled her tank top up and sucked on her nipple at the same time as rubbing her clit. Kara stiffened and then her back bowed as she shuddered through her climax, arms tight around her lover as Cat eased her fingers’ pace and then withdrew to suck them clean with a sexy smile.

“Mmmmm… thank God for super hearing,” she chuckled.

Kara laughed, even as she tried to catch her breath. “Hashtag almost caught,” she said as she floated them back down to the couch, flipping them over so she could lie on top of Cat as they touched down. “He only has one wallet, right?”

“Oh God I hope so,” Cat replied as Kara’s lips descended.


	36. Chapter 36

Kara was lying on the couch on the living room balcony, her feet in Cat’s lap as they quietly watched the setting sun together. The CEO was in her silk robe, rubbing the hero’s toes absently as her mind wandered through all the different things that’d happened during the day.

Kara was in shorts and a tank top and totally powerless after having used too much heat vision to take down an alien villain. She was tired and sore and, honestly, a little grumpy. “This sucks,” she muttered, as she squirmed a little, trying to get more comfortable on what now felt like the thinnest cushion in the world.

Cat’s eyebrows lifted and she chuckled softly. “My rubbing your feet?” she teased, stopping her motions and then tweaking her girlfriend’s big toe.

“That’s not what I meant, Cat,” Kara scowled, tone snippy.

“I can see now that teasing was not the right choice,” Cat teased again as she resumed her massage.

Kara’s lips lifted in a touch of a smile. “Sorry.” She took a deep breath and then blew it out. “I’ll stop being a bitch.”

“Is this the first time you’ve been powerless since we’ve known each other?” Cat asked but then she frowned. “No...” She answered her own question. “That day you cut your finger in my office...”

“Yeah,” Kara replied. “I blew out my powers right before the big earthquake. Stupid army....” She stopped and shook her head. “Classified thing I can’t talk about.”

Cat chuckled softly. “So THAT’S where you were. I KNEW there had to be a reason why you were MIA.”

“Technically, I was out on the streets as Kara Danvers trying to help but... that day was really tough.” the hero sighed.

The older woman smiled lovingly. “It’s in your blood, isn’t it?”

“Hmmm?”

“The driving desire to help people... to be a hero.”

Kara thought about that for a moment. “Maybe,” she conceded. “It’s not something I’d ever want to give up. But I don’t think there’s a blood test for it.” Her natural optimism resurfaced then and her face eased into a peaceful smile. “I just want to be useful.”

And Cat remembered those same words coming from a younger version of her lover the very first time she’d met her at ten-fifteen... the day her life had changed forever, for the better.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #getthekleenex

Kara was sitting on the wrought-iron railing of the living room balcony, legs dangling over the edge as she watched people marching along like ants on the street below. She was still in her suit after having patrolled for a few hours and it was starting to get late. Cat was in her home office, finishing up some last-minute work and Kara didn’t want to disturb her so she just waited patiently, thinking about something that had happened during one of her rescues that evening.

_OH MY GOD! MY BABY!_

_Kara heard the cry, reached the runaway stroller and snatched the baby into her arms and away, a split second before a car hit it, sending the stroller flying further down the street and into cross-traffic. The Kryptonian’s heart was pounding frantically and she quickly hugged the child to her chest as she began to cry unhappily._

_“Ssshhhh...” she soothed as she rocked the baby and gazed down at her, smiling widely. “I’ve gotcha, Little One.” Something stirred deep inside her and she brought the baby closer to her face, inhaling her fresh, clean scent and closing her eyes with pleasure. “Mmmmm... baby smell.”_

_“Supergirl!” the mother exclaimed as she ran to her and accepted her child into her arms as Kara reluctantly parted with her. “Thank you! Thank you for saving her.”_

_“You’re welcome,” Kara replied. “She’s beautiful.” She sighed wistfully and crossed her arms._

_“Feeling broody?” the woman chuckled, kissing the baby’s forehead._

_Kara blinked and her brain stuttered a little. Having children wasn’t something she’d given too much thought to. She wasn’t even sure she could have children on Earth, but she suddenly had an overwhelming desire to talk to Cat about it._

_“Um... I should get going,” she told the woman as she leaned in to kiss the baby’s cheek. “Take care of your Mom,” she whispered. Then with one last smile and a little wave, she shot into the sky and away._

Lost in her thoughts as she was, Kara startled a little as warm arms surrounded her and hugged her from behind. “Something on your mind?” Cat asked with a little chuckle. “I can’t normally sneak up on you like that.”

The hero grinned and nodded. “Yeah, actually, I was thinking about something.” She swiveled to face her girlfriend. “I don’t want to blindside you but... can we talk about children?”

Cat’s eyebrows lifted. “Sure... children in general? Children as in mine?”

“Children... as in ours,” Kara replied. “Like... would that be... something you’d want with me... in the future? If... if it’s possible for me to get pregnant?” She bit her bottom lip anxiously, unconsciously holding her breath.

“Aahh,” the older woman smiled. “Well, Sweetheart, firstly, breathe, ok?” Kara’s breath whooshed out and she laughed self-consciously.

“Sorry... um... nervous.”

Cat moved closer to stand between her thighs, wrap her arms around her waist and gaze into her eyes. “Honestly, Kara, I’ve thought about it too. I thought about my boys being pretty much grown and independent. I thought about my stage in life and career. I thought about whether I want to dive back into the world of diapers and strollers and night feeds...”

Kara swallowed and nodded. “And...?” she asked softly. “What do you think?”

“There are two things really,” Cat replied gently. “One, when I think about holding a baby, OUR baby, I feel such joy inside that I know it would be right for us.”

A huge smile split the Kryptonian’s face and she nodded enthusiastically. “That’s how I feel too. What’s the second thing?”

Well, the second thing,” Cat replied, taking a deep breath. “Is that, when we do this... be it you getting pregnant or us adopting a baby... I want us to do it the right way... in the right order.”

“Which is?” Kara breathed.

Cat reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

Kara stopped breathing again for a few seconds.

“I've been carrying this around in my pocket for a little while now, waiting for the right moment,” the older woman said softly. “And this feels like the right moment.” Kara nodded enthusiastically as Cat opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring the younger woman had ever seen. “Kara Danvers,” Cat said as she pressed closer to her lover, voice breaking a little as tears welled in her eyes. “/:kahrah zor-el, zrhymin/?” she said simply.

“/:zhi/,” Kara whispered, voice stolen and tears slowly trailing down her cheeks as the older woman slid the ring onto her hand. “Yes, Cat. Yes, of course, yes, I’ll marry you.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow on from the last one!

After sharing a long hug and even longer make out session with Cat, Kara grabbed her phone out of her boot, took a picture of her left hand and sent it in a text message. Then she hit a contact and kissed down Cat’s throat as she waited for it to be answered.

“Hey, Kara.”

“Hey Alex,” the hero said. “Check out the text I just sent you.”

“Ok, hold on...” There was a moment of silence and then Cat laughed as Alex screamed down the phone. “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!

Kara grinned like an idiot and kissed Cat again just waiting for her sister to calm down enough to talk. “It’s gorgeous, right?”

“Gorgeous?! GORGEOUS?! Jesus, Kara... it’s...” Alex sighed, and Kara heard a creak as the director sat down. “Tell Cat she did good,” she finished, sniffling a little and then clearing her throat.

“Thanks, Alex,” the older woman chuckled as she leaned close to the mic. “Come over for dinner tomorrow night to celebrate?”

“I’d love to, thanks, Cat,” Alex replied with a smile in her voice.

“Hey, bring James’s sister with you,” her sister added.

“Kara,” Alex warned with a chuckle.

“C’mon, Alex, she’s gorgeous and totally into you. I can tell these things.”

“Matchmaker,” Cat murmured, nibbling on her fiancée's earlobe.

“Really?” Alex asked. “Huh. Ok, I’ll ask Kelly to come and… hey Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so proud of you. Congratulations... to both of you… and I love you both.”

“Love you too, Alex,” the Kryptonian replied, breath hitching as tears welled once more. “I’ll see you tomorrow night. I’m taking Cat shopping for her ring tomorrow.”

Cat’s face lit up and she grabbed her phone to text Eve that she was taking the next day off.

“Cool. Have fun! Bye.” Alex hung up and Kara slipped her phone back into her boot before looking sheepishly at her fiancée.

“So... um... I’ve been saving for a ring for you for a while, but I haven’t quite gotten there yet.”

“Don’t worry about that, Sweetheart,” the older blonde chuckled. “It’ll all work out.” She smiled then. “How long have you been saving?”

The Kryptonian looked down for a moment as she blushed a tad. “Since the paycheck after you got back from Europe.”

Cat gasped softly as she calculated the time in her head. “Really? You’ve wanted to ask me to marry you for over two years?”

“Two years, eight months and nineteen days,” Kara replied. “I’ve known that you were the one since the first time we made love.”

“Oh Kara,” the older woman sighed. “Sometimes you take my breath away.”

“Good,” the younger woman smiled. “Because you take mine every time I look at you.”

“Sweet talker,” Cat grinned.

“Truth talker,” Kara replied as she leaned in for another kiss.


	39. Chapter 39

“Hey Guys.” Kara landed on the living room balcony to find Cat and Carter deep in a game of Scrabble.

“Hey Kara,” Carter said, his eyes on his tiles.

“Who’s winning?” the Kryptonian asked as she kissed the top of his head and then took a seat next to her fiancée, tucking her cape back and snuggling up to her.

“Me,” Cat and Carter said at the same time. Kara’s eyebrows lifted at them.

“Too close to call right now,” the older blonde allowed as she glanced at the score sheet. “There’s only a few points in it.” She looked at her son and smiled proudly. Kara kissed her temple, heart swelling with love and thankfulness for her family. She looked down at the ring on her finger, then looked at the ring on Cat’s and tears welled in her eyes.

“Kara?” Carter said softly. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” the hero chuckled as she sniffled and rubbed her nose. “Just happy that I’m here with you both. It’s been rough day.”

Cat looked at her worriedly. “Did something… happen?” she asked.

“A lot… Lex is dead… Red Daughter too…” Kara replied gently. Tears trailed slowly down her cheeks and she wiped them away on her sleeve. “She gave her life to save me. She did the right thing in the end and I owe her everything.”

“Then I owe her too,” Cat replied, kissing her Kryptonian’s lips and then pressing their foreheads together. “Are you really ok?”

“I will be,” Kara said, blowing out a long breath. They were all quiet for a long moment but then Kara smiled. “I talked with Alex today about that other thing. She’s going to run some tests.”

“You’re not sick, are you?” Carter asked worriedly. “You can’t get sick, right?”

The hero looked at Cat questioningly and she nodded with a smile.

“No, I’m not sick,” Kara grinned. “But there was something your Mom and I wanted to talk to you about.”

‘Ok,” the young man said uncertainly.

“So… we talked about it and… we’re going to try to have a baby.”

Carter’s face lit up. “Really? I’m getting a kid brother or sister?”

Cat reached across the coffee table to squeeze his hand. “It might be complicated, Carter. I’m too old and Kara might not be able to get pregnant with a human donor but we’re going to try. And if it doesn’t work, we’re going to adopt. But, hopefully yes, in the near future, you’ll have a new sibling.”

“Cool!” the young man exclaimed.

“I just heard him volunteer for unlimited babysitting with my alien ears,” Kara stated seriously. “Thanks, Dude.”

“Cool!” Cat teased. Carter just grinned enthusiastically. “But just wait ‘til you have to change your first shitty diaper.”

And Carter’s face fell, making Kara laugh and pat his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you a peg for your nose.”

He sighed but a little smile still lifted his lips. “HA HA.”


	40. Chapter 40

Kara was agitated, the crinkle between her eyebrows in full force as she waited not so patiently. She’d been unceremoniously thrown out of Alex’s lab by the woman herself a couple of hours previously and now she was just pacing quickly back and forth on the DEO’s balcony instead, arms crossed and cape swinging behind her.

“You know, Darling,” Cat said gently as she looked up from her iPhone. “You might try gliding. Wearing a hole in the floor is not going to make the results come any quicker.”

Kara sighed and went to stand next to her. “How can you be so calm?” she asked tightly. “What if I can’t do this for us, Cat?”

The older woman smiled and wrapped her arms around her Kryptonian’s waist as she looked into her eyes. “Listen to me, Kara Danvers,” she said softly. “I love you and everything is going to be ok.”

Kara kissed Cat’s forehead and hugged her gently. “I love you too.” She rubbed her own forehead then, trying to dispel the tension in her head. “Sorry... I know I’m being weird.”

“You’re not being weird,” the older woman reassured, not for the first time. “Whatever the test results are, we’ll do whatever it takes to have a baby.” Kara nodded but then stiffened as Alex appeared at the door, a sheet of paper in her hand.

“Hey, you two,” she said. “So… I have news.”

Kara swallowed; her eyes wide as she suddenly wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the results at all. Cat turned to face Alex apprehensively and the hero held her from behind, trembling against her.

“Three things actually…” Alex paused, and a smile spread across her face. “First, Kryptonians ARE biologically compatible with humans, which also bodes well for Lois and Clark. Second, the reason why the results took longer than usual is because Brainy triple checked to make sure that, if you want us to, we can safely splice your DNA and give you guys both a biological daughter.” Kara whooped, picked Cat up and spun her joyfully as the older woman laughed.

“What’s the third thing?” Cat asked then as her lover set her down, grinning happily.

Alex went to them and pulled them both into a bear hug. “I’m going to be the BEST fucking aunt on this planet!” she concluded with a huge grin of her own.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature rating on this one. You may never look at cake tastings the same way again!

Wedding planning. Kara sighed as she looked at her to-do list. Cat had been really busy, since it was coming up to deadline on next month’s CatCo Magazine, and they’d hardly seen each other over the past week, so the younger woman was feeling slightly overwhelmed with everything she had to organize before their rapidly approaching wedding day. But tonight, Cat had left the office a little earlier in order to taste the wedding cake samples their vendor had sent over to the penthouse.

“Kara Danvers!” Kara looked sheepishly at her fiancée as she swallowed a mouthful. “Did you start without me?” Cat was standing at the balcony doors of their bedroom, dressed in her silk robe and looking out with her arms crossed.

The younger woman looked down at the small boxes on the rattan coffee table. “Um... just one bite, I swear... I was hungry and...” But then she stopped talking and swallowed for a whole different reason. She watched as Cat, with an incredibly sexy smile, slowly opened the belt of her robe and then perched her hands on her hips, holding back it’s edges to reveal her gorgeous, freshly showered, naked body. 

“That’s a shame,” the older woman purred teasingly. “I had hoped we’d use ME...” She trailed her fingertips over her breast and down her stomach. “As a table for sampling our wedding cake... but if you’d rather sit out here...”

Within one-point-three-five seconds, Kara had moved all the cake samples onto their king-sized bed. Then she returned for Cat, pushed her robe off her shoulders to pool on the floor at her feet and gently carried her to join the other deliciousness on the soft mattress top. Kara crawled on top of her and ducked down to kiss her slowly and passionately, smiling as Cat’s hands landed on her hips to tug her closer.

The older woman could taste the first cake on her lover’s tongue, and she hummed at the sweetness. But then she was laughing softly as Kara straddled her hips and knelt up to studiously give each sample a body part designation.

“Where to begin,” the younger blonde mused, tapping her cheek with a fingertip. “Collar bones... vanilla... I think.” She spread some cake across Cat’s chest and then leaned over to slowly nibble and lick it off. Then she raked her teeth over the older woman’s pulse point and sucked it softly. “Definitely not this one... there’s nothing vanilla about you, Babe.”

“Nor you,” Cat agreed on a gasp, running her fingers through Kara’s thick, blonde hair.

“Left nipple... lemon...” the Kryptonian said as she painted Cat’s breast with lemon crème and then slowly sucked it off. The older blonde’s eyes slid closed and a soft sigh escaped her. “This one is awesome.”

Cat touched her left nipple. It was hard and tight, and she continued caressing it slowly as Kara went on with her experiment.

“Right nipple... yummm... chocolate... this one is definitely a contender...”

Cat sucked in a deep breath and groaned, her hand fisting into the younger blonde’s hair this time. “Mmmm... chocolate... yes, Baby.”

“Navel... strawberry...” Kara scooted down and took her time kissing and licking Cat’s toned stomach, dipping her tongue into the cute depression and making her squirm. “A little too tart for my taste... but, fuck, YOU taste delicious.”

Cat nodded her agreement with a smirk.

“Inner thighs...” the hero’s voice held a hoarse edge now and she whimpered as Cat slowly raised and parted her knees. Kara gazed at how wet her lover was and swallowed hard. “Red velvet...” She spread the cake and slowly moved to lie between Cat’s thighs, removing the sweetness with slow licks and soft bites, giving each one the attention it deserved.

Cat’s breathing was ragged now, and she gasped at the sensations moving through her. “Kara...” she moaned. “God...”

Heavy-lidded blue eyes lifted to meet stormy green. “Clitoris,” Kara whispered but she didn’t bother with cake this time and just dove in enthusiastically. Cat grabbed the headboard behind her and whimpered loudly, lifting her hips to meet Kara’s tongue and lips and teeth. They pushed her closer and closer to the edge and, when Kara reached up to caress her breasts and that sensitive spot below her navel, Cat came hard with a loud cry and a string of swear words that made the younger woman laugh.

Kara kissed her way back up Cat’s body and then gathered her into her arms, grinning as her thin tank top clung to her lover’s sticky chest. They kissed deeply as Cat’s hand roamed under it, loving the warmth of her Kryptonian’s natural body temperature that always kept her toasty against the chill of the room’s air conditioning.

“So... which one?” the older woman asked quietly, as she relaxed and trailed her fingertips across her fiancée’s abs.

“The last one, definitely,” Kara replied with a couple of very serious nods.

Cat laughed softly. “I think that’s a more.... personal flavor... for just us.”

“Agreed,” Kara grinned. “Seriously though, I liked the lemon one best actually.”

“Mmmmm... good,” Cat replied. “Now...” She got onto her knees and resolutely pulled Kara’s tank top off over her head to toss it over the side of the bed. “My turn.”

Cat eased her Kryptonian over onto her back, straddled her hips and reached for the nearest cake box. Kara’s breath stuttered in anticipation and a HUGE smile lit her face.

She was really REALLY beginning to LOVE wedding planning.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult theme but nothing graphic. Just a random question that turns into an interesting conversation.
> 
> Just as a further thought, there are a lot of fics that portray Kara as not having a lot of “experience”, which is more than fine but not necessarily true. I feel like trying to fit in, mixed with her natural Kryptonian emotions and upbringing, may have given her more experiences than we sometimes give her credit for… so anyway, here we go.

It was a warm and breezy Saturday afternoon and Kara had carried her family-sized bag of chips out onto the bedroom balcony to snack on as she began updating her to-do list on her tablet. She could hear the sounds of the city floating to her and kept her ear out for anyone who might need help. 

“Hey, Cat?” she called, propping her bare feet up on the rattan coffee table in front of her as an old memory came to mind.

“Yes?” Cat replied distractedly as she worked through editing the last paragraph of a feature for the magazine.

“Have you ever had a threesome? Or like... taken part in an orgy?”

For a moment Cat didn’t answer, but then her eyebrows lifted as what her fiancée was asking sank in. She took off her glasses and set them on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, got up and wandered out into the sun to take a seat next to her lover and lean against her. Kara lifted her arm and snuggled Cat against her, holding her close.

“Um... that’s an interesting, if somewhat out-of-the-blue, question,” the older woman said slowly.

“Is it too... personal a question?” Kara asked uncertainly.

Cat stole a chip and munched on it for a moment. “Not at all. You can ask me anything, Sweetheart, and I’ll answer you honestly, but... I also want to make sure that, when you ask a question, you truly want to know the answer. You know about my husbands, but do you really want to know about my other sexual partners?”

“Oh,” Kara murmured, looking down with a frown.

Cat smiled. “Totally your choice.”

The younger woman looked back at her. “I kinda do want to know.”

The CEO nodded. “Ok... Well... I’ve never taken part in an orgy but... yes, I have taken part in threesomes.”

“And who were...” Kara paused. “Sorry, that’s none of my business.”

The older woman stroked her hand down her fiancée's chest, feeling the raised crest of her super suit underneath her button-down shirt. “It’s ok. Between husbands, I had some on and off experiences but, most recently, it was me and two other women, in a safe and consensual environment. We had sex three times over the course of maybe two weeks.”

“And that was it?” Kara asked, eyebrows lifting.

Cat chuckled. “Yes, that was it.”

“Why?” the younger woman asked softly. “I mean, why so... finite? Did you not... like being with them?”

Cat leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips, enjoying the chips’ saltiness on them as she playfully flicked her tongue. “It was because you and I fell asleep together one night on this very balcony and then finally started dating. I withdrew immediately from my arrangement with them because I wanted to only be with you.” She tilted her head then, looking at her happily smiling lover. “Kara, are you asking me this because... you’re interested in us being with other...”

“Noooooo!” Kara interrupted quickly. “No, Cat, you’re ALL I need, and I don’t want to share you. I was just curious.”

The older woman nodded slowly. “Then tell me, Kara Danvers, have YOU ever taken part in a threesome or an orgy.”

The hero chuckled softly. “Are YOU sure you want to know the answer to that?” she countered.

Cat nodded, smiling affectionately. “I’m sure.”

“Like you said… never an orgy... but threesomes, yes. The woman I shared an apartment with and her boyfriend… they invited me to join them, probably a couple or three times a month, during our senior year at NCU.”

“A whole year? Would you say you were in a polyamorous relationship with them?” Cat replied, slightly taken aback as she realized that was more experience than she had herself.

“No,” Kara shrugged. “For me, it was just sex.” She paused and pursed her lips. “But I think HE may have become a little obsessed with me. He started getting… enthusiastic… around me, even when we were just hanging out.”

“Enthusiastic as in…” Cat started and then trailed off, eyebrows raised.

“Erections… as if he was sitting there, like… fantasizing about fucking me,” Kara replied quietly, the memory obviously saddening her. “He finally crossed a boundary when he snuck into my bed one night and started to have sex with me while I was asleep.” She sighed and looked down. “He tried to not take no for an answer, so I had to physically fight him off like a human female would. But I was mad and I accidentally broke his arm in the scuffle. Of course, then I had to tell my housemate why, and they ended up breaking up over it. It was a mess.”

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart. That must have been awful,” Cat said as she gently stroked the crinkle between Kara’s brows with a fingertip. “Does it still bother you?”

“Not now,” the younger woman replied with a shrug. “But it took a while for me to open up again.”

Cat nodded understandingly and then took a deep breath. “Ok, so we’re agreeing on no swinging or other such activities in our marriage?”

“We already have a threesome... if you include Supergirl,” Kara teased, waggling her eyebrows. “But, yes, we’re totally on the same page. Just you and me.”

“Good.” Cat smiled as she wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck and hugged her hard.


	43. Chapter 43

"The first time we were on this balcony together, you took my breath away,” Kara said softly as she stepped out under the flower and light covered pergola. “Do you remember? My first fundraiser as your assistant?” She pressed into Cat’s back and caressed her stomach with both hands as she kissed her neck.

There had been many fundraisers and functions at the Grand Mariner Hotel over the years of Kara being Cat’s assistant but that one would always stand out in the older woman’s memory. She turned in Kara’s arms with an adoring smile, her elegant, cream, wedding gown swishing around her feet. She was holding a half full champagne flute in her slender fingers and as she toasted her wife with it, her platinum wedding ring twinkled gently. “You were wearing a sleeveless black fitted dress with a dipped neckline and you looked so sexy that I wanted to drag you to my car and devour you on the way home to my bed.”

The younger woman chuckled softly as she gazed into slightly unfocused green eyes. Cat wasn't drunk by any means, but she was definitely tipsy. “Mmmm... I wouldn't actually have said no to that.”

Cat chuckled softly. “I guessed that. It was the first time I realized that you were attracted to me. But I couldn’t let myself give in to what I wanted. It was hard to hold back from you... but then it just became impossible as I fell more and more in love with you.”

“What a journey we’ve taken together, Cat Danvers-Grant.” Saying their newly minted last name gave Kara a little thrill that was echoed in Cat’s face as she grinned happily. “Sometimes I can’t believe that I’ve only known you four years. It feels like I’ve loved you forever.”

“I wouldn’t change a single second of it,” the older woman said softly. “It’s been the best time of my life and I’m so lucky to be spending the rest of it with you too.” Cat set her glass aside then and slid her hands up Kara’s chest over the cream silk of her dress, to lock her hands around her neck. “Dance with me, Kara Danvers-Grant?”

“Of course… Cat-El,” Kara whispered with a smile, nuzzling her wife’s temple as she held her even closer. The music from their wedding reception pulsed a fast dance beat but they ignored it and instead slow danced to Kara’s quiet singing of their favorite song against Cat’s ear.

“You have such a beautiful voice,” the older woman murmured. “Why are you not a famous singer?”

The hero smiled. “It’s just for karaoke bars and you,” she replied, sliding her fingers through Cat’s blonde hair and then ducking her head a little to kiss her. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other, until a clearing of throat caught their attention and they eased back to find Alex and Carter grinning at them.

“Sorry for the interruption,” Alex said. “But we wanted to catch you guys at a moment when other eyes weren’t around.” Kara’s face lit up as her sister produced a cupcake with a candle which she lit and held out in the center of her palm. “Even though this is your wedding day, I couldn’t let this other occasion go by unmarked. Happy 15th Earth Birthday, Kara.”

Kara very gently blew out the candle and then Cat hastily grabbed the treat as her wife swept her sister-in-law up into a bear hug. “Thanks, Alex.”

“I’m SO honored to be your big sister,” the director murmured. “And your maid of honor.”

“You can return the favor. I can be your matron of honor when you and Kelly get married,” Kara teased, loving the light blush that crept into her sister’s cheeks as the hero eased back to grin at her. “Right, Carter?” she asked and the young man nodded sagely.

“Right!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Alex chuckled. “We’ve only been on a few dates.”

“You got her into bed on your first,” Kara pointed out, playfully holding her hands over her stepson’s ears.

Cat and Carter laughed as Alex poked her sister’s chest hard. “Kara, stop!” she exclaimed then winced. “Ow, stupid indestructible body.”

But Kara just tilted her head and smiled lovingly. “I love you, Alex.”

“C’mere.” Alex pulled Cat, Carter and Kara into a big hug. “I'm so happy to be part of this family.”

“Me too,” Carter whispered as he hugged back just as hard.

Then he eased back and looked at Kara with a smile. “So, can I call you Mom now?”

With wide eyes, the hero looked at her wife, who just nodded and smiled. “Sure...” she replied, looking at Carter as tears welled in her eyes. “You can call me whatever you want to.”

“You should probably start getting used to it,” Cat added with a little joyful laugh.

And Kara just grinned.


	44. Chapter 44

“If I was ANYONE else on this planet, would we even be having this conversation?” Kara asked angrily, blue eyes narrowed. “This is MY story, Ms. Danvers-Grant.”

Cat turned away and hesitated before pushing slowly through the double-doors and out onto her office balcony to take deep breaths of fresh air.

For a moment, Kara debated what to do. As a reporter, she was furious at having her story taken from her but, as Cat’s wife, she recognized the conflict of interest that the CEO was trying to avoid. She took a deep breath and followed the older woman, moving to stand next to her and lean on her palms on the low wall.

“If we weren’t together, I’d have no problem with you doing this,” Cat said quietly.

“I know and I’m sorry for getting angry. It was unprofessional,” the younger blonde replied as she calmed down. “Look, I get it, Cat, but I CAN be objective. It’s my job to be and I’m very good at it. Outside of what he did to you, this guy’s criminal activity IS newsworthy.”

Cat turned slowly to face her. “But what about your reputation? I don’t want your career blown up because of people thinking this is my wife retaliating against the jock strap in a fancy suit who spread rumors about me.” Kara gripped the top of the wall so tightly that cracks began to form. Cat quickly stroked her hand, encouraging her to relax. “I didn’t give him any attention last month because you and I both know I’m not sleeping with anyone but you, and anything I’d said would have just added fuel to the fire. I know you’re upset and angry... I am too... but let the story on him go to someone else who’s not so personally connected to me...” She put a hand on her wife’s forearm. “Please, Kara.”

Kara growled her annoyance but finally blew out a long breath and nodded. “Ok, I’ll let Nia take it.” She looked down then, fists clenched. “Maybe I’ll just throw him into space instead,” she muttered darkly as her eye sockets began to glow.

Cat felt the heat radiate against her face and she quickly poked her wife’s side. “Kara... eyes...”

The hero blinked rapidly as her heat vision dispelled. “Sorry... I’m just so fucking angry,” she got out through a partially clenched jaw.

“Remember we talked before about the anger behind the anger? What he said about me was bad enough... but, Sweetheart, would I be right in saying that he made you feel like National City thinks you’re not enough for me?” Cat asked softly.

Kara’s head whipped around. “What?”

“Our marriage is very public and now, National City may think I’m having sex with someone behind your back, after we’ve only been married a couple of months... as if you can’t keep me satisfied.”

The younger blonde sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, visibly deflating. “How... how did you know?” she asked.

“Because if the situation was reversed, I’d feel the same insecurity,” Cat admitted. “An older woman unable to keep her younger wife happy...”

“But...” Kara’s mouth dropped open. “That’s not even...”

“Kara, this is the downside to being married to someone who’s very much in the public eye. Frankly, I’m surprised we haven’t been bitten by something like this sooner.”

The younger woman turned to half sit on the wall. She folded her arms and then adjusted her glasses uneasily. “So, what do we do?” she finally asked. “Ignore it?”

“Actually,” Cat chuckled. “I think we should go out, be seen together as happy as we are, and just live our lives. In a few days, we’ll be old news and Nia will kick his ass for us in her article.” She smirked then. “Plus, as Nia’s boss, you have editorial control of the content. Tell her to keep any mention of me out of it but... I’m angry enough to want her to make it juicy.”

The hero grinned and leaned over to kiss her wife’s cheek. “I’ll let her know.” She turned to head back inside but Cat stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Kara... I love you,” she said seriously. “And you’re more than enough. You’re everything to me.”

Kara nodded and leaned close to kiss Cat on the lips this time. “And you’re everything to me.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> /Ieiu/: Mom  
> /shisir/: Damn

It was late Friday night and Kara was sitting on the living room balcony, reading a book as she waited for Cat to get home from a dinner meeting with some investors from overseas.

She looked up and then frowned, setting the book aside as Carter wandered out into the lamplight and sat beside her on the couch, eyes red-rimmed and swollen. “Anna and I broke up,” he stated and then blew out a long breath as he leaned against her.

“/:shisir/,” Kara said softly as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed gently. “I’m so sorry. What can I do?”

The young man shrugged and shook his head. “Nothing... but thanks,” he replied. “We made the decision together. She was torn up over the long-distance thing and I don’t want to hold her back. She got into freakin’ Juilliard and she needs to go and concentrate on that. She deserves it. She worked so hard.”

Kara just smiled at her eighteen-year-old stepson, completely impressed by his maturity and understanding, even in the face of his hurt. “You’re an amazing man,” she said softly. “I’m so proud of you.”

Carter looked down and smiled. “Don’t think too highly of me. I’m still thinking about going to her house and begging her to not go.” His smile fell then. “It hurts, /:ieiu/.”

“I know, Honey. Losing someone you love hurts like hell. Does your Mom know yet?” Kara said, knowing Cat would be sad. She loved Anna as much as herself and Carter did.

Carter shrugged. “I texted her. She’ll see it when she gets out of her meeting.”

Kara smiled as her super hearing picked up a familiar heartbeat nearby. “She’s home.”

“I saw your message, Honey,” Cat said as she stepped out onto the balcony, shedding her purse, heels and jacket, and dropped onto the couch to snuggle up to her wife and child. “I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Carter sighed as he accepted the hug from his mother. “I will be.” He got up then. “I just need some time alone to think. Goodnight, Mom, /:ieiu/.” He kissed each of them on the top of the head and went back inside.

“Night, Honey,” Cat replied for both of them.

“I feel so bad for them both. I think they do really care about each other,” Kara said as she ran her fingers through the older woman’s hair. “You doing ok? You look tired, Babe.”

“I am,” Cat replied softly. “It’s been an epically long day plus, this thing with Carter and Anna just has me thinking about how, in a few months' time, my baby is going to be going away to Harvard.”

“He wants to study bioengineering like Alex. Harvard is a great place to do it.”

“But does he have to go to school at what I’m pretty sure is the absolute FURTHEST institution away from National City?” the older woman groused.

“Cat,” Kara chuckled softly. “You know this is right for him. He’s worked his ass off for this.”

“I know,” Cat sighed. “Sorry, I’m just tired and cranky. One of the guys at dinner kept trying to make a pass at me and I had to be a bitch. Asshole.”

“Bedtime for nerds then?” the younger woman asked. "Or should I throw the guy into a volcano for you?"

“Definitely bed, volcano... maybe later,” her wife chuckled as she dragged herself to her feet and held out her hand. “C’mon, Beautiful.”

And Kara followed willingly.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a brief interlude, this time into Conversations in Alex’s Office.
> 
> Translation: /Ieiu/: Mom.

Kara and Cat were sitting together in the guest chairs in front of Alex’s desk, waiting for the director to come back from the lab. Kara was rubbing absently at the spot in the crook of her elbow where her sister had inserted a Kryptonite needle to take a blood sample.

“Did it hurt?” Cat asked softly.

“Nah,” the younger woman replied. “Just a little pinch.” She took Cat’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently.

The older woman could feel faint trembling through her wife’s touch, and she squeezed gently in return, offering a smile. “It’s going to be ok,” she said.

The hero nodded and took a deep breath in and out. “I know. I just REALLY want this for us.”

“Me too,” Cat replied, tears welling unexpectedly but she blinked rapidly as she got up and pulled Kara to her feet. “C’mere.”

They just held each other, swaying gently to some unheard melody. “I love you, Cat-El,” Kara murmured. “More and more each day.” Then she heard something and tipped her glasses down to look through the wall. “She’s coming.”

The door opened and Alex came in looking slightly flustered. “Sorry,” she said shaking her head. “Damn containment unit broke down. I’ve been chasing a Grapblor around half the building.

Kara winced. Grapblors, a fairly primitive species, naturally secreted a very sticky substance that got all over everything... as her super suit could attest to. Her nose wrinkled. “Please tell me you wore gloves.”

Cat just looked amusedly between them as Alex’s nose wrinkled too. “I did. He’s a cute little guy but God, he’s a handful.” She moved around her desk and took a seat, leaning back in her chair. “Ok... so...” She tented her fingertips in front of her face. “Remember I told you guys I was going to be the best fucking aunt on the planet?”

Kara and Cat held their breaths, nodding.

“Well, I’m going to get the chance. Congratulations. The blood tests confirmed that you’re pregnant! I ran it three times just be sure.”

Kara and Cat looked at each other and then the older woman grabbed her wife as Kara’s knees suddenly gave out. “Whoah... easy... I gotcha.”

Alex quickly rounded the desk to move the chair for Kara to sit in and Cat crouched in front of her, a huge smile lighting her face. The Kryptonian was speechless and her hand drifted to her stomach as she looked at her wife, blinking. “We’re... we’re...” She swallowed as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Cat gently wiped them away and nodded. “We’re having a baby, Sweetheart.”

Alex smiled and stepped back as Kara surged forward and kissed her wife, wrapping her up in a bear hug and grinning like an idiot. “We’re having a baby!” Then she went to her sister and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Alex,” she whispered. “Thank you so much for making this happen for us.” Cat wrapped her arms around both of them as they cried happy tears together.

Then, as they eased back, Cat crouched and hugged Kara around the waist, lifting her t-shirt a little to kiss the warm skin below her navel and then press her ear to it. “Hi, Baby,” she murmured. “This is your Mom. /:Ieiu/ and I love you and can’t wait to meet you.”

Alex and Kara looked at each other and just melted.


	47. Chapter 47

“Wow,” Cat murmured as she watched National City’s superhero drift down toward her office balcony, cape fluttering in the wind. As Supergirl hovered just out of reach, she let her eyes drift down over the new suit Brainy had designed, taking in the gold inlay at the collar, the redesigned House of El crest, the waist hugging belt... She swallowed hard. And pants. Pants that tightly hugged the hero’s hips and thighs in the absolutely hottest way possible.

“What do you think?” Kara asked, lifting her hands as she looked down at herself.

Cat took a couple of steps closer. “I think it’s a good thing that you’re just out of my reach,” she purred. “Or else I’d be dragging you into my private bathroom to fu...”

“Excuse me, Ms. Danvers-Grant,” Eve said as she popped out onto the balcony, a folder and pen in her hand but she stopped abruptly when she saw Supergirl hovering just above the balcony wall. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you had company. Hi, Supergirl. Love the new suit. The pants are great.”

“That’s what I was just saying,” Cat added with a chuckle.

“Thanks, Eve. It’s brand new,” Kara replied, cheeks flushed as Cat stared lasciviously at her. “Just taking my first test flight in it.”

Eve nodded as she paused to take in the superhero effect but then she took a deep breath and blew it out. “So...” She looked at Cat then, whose face was now the picture of innocence. “Just some docs for you to look over, Ms. Danvers-Grant. No rush.” She left the folder with Cat and then, with one last look over her shoulder, she headed back inside.

“Even turning straight women’s heads now,” Cat teased as she crossed her arms.

“Cat,” Kara laughed. “Stop.”

With a loving smile, the older woman moved closer and lowered her voice. “How are you feeling, Sweetheart?”

Kara’s nose wrinkled. “Slightly nauseated actually.” She touched down next to Cat and leaned back against the wall; arms folded. To the older woman’s surprise, Kara’s new boots put her at about an inch taller than before. It would have been the perfect height for Cat to kiss the hollow of her wife’s throat if they’d been alone. “It’s a little frustrating to have no frame of reference as to what’s going to happen or when.”

“There’s nothing in the Kryptonian archive about pregnancy?” Cat asked.

“Problem is, there hadn’t been a natural pregnancy on Krypton for so long that the treatments...” She made air quotes. “Are kinda the equivalent to putting leeches on people for an infection.”

“Ah,” Cat frowned.

“And Kal’s parents kept their pregnancy a secret for as long as they could so there’s nothing documented formally, at least not in the data I have access to.” the hero sighed softly. “Guess I’m Guinea Pig Mom,” she chuckled. “The fact that the baby’s half-human too adds a little more uncertainty.”

“Right,” the older woman agreed. She faced her wife, giving in to her need to touch her as she grazed her fingertips against her stomach. “If there’s anything I can do, Sweetheart...”

“I’ll definitely let you know,” Kara replied. “In fact...” she grinned. “I’ll need your help with something tonight.”

“Oh?” Cat replied with a smile.

“Yeah...” Kara leaned closer and murmured in Cat’s ear. “I’m going to need you and me, in a nice, hot bubble bath with some melted chocolate and strawberries. Think that can be arranged?”

The older blonde nodded, her breath ghosting against the younger woman’s ear. “That can DEFINTELY be arranged, My Love... but we should have the melted chocolate BEFORE the bath... since I plan on licking it off your naked body.”

“Oooohhh,” Kara replied with a big smile. “I’m in!”


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another interlude into Conversations in a Medical Lab!

“Temperature’s good, vitals are good, blood tests are all good. How are you feeling?” Alex said as she scribbled some notes in her patient’s chart.

“My clothes don’t fit properly,” Kara griped. “I’m so hungry, I’m worried I’m going to eat Cat out of her entire fortune.” Cat chuckled as she kissed her wife’s temple. “I have an ache in my pelvis that won’t quit and I’m horny ALL THE FUCKING TIME.”

Alex nodded. “So, nothing out of the ordinary for pregnancy. The ache is being caused by your body making space for the baby. It may get a little worse in the third trimester as things relax in preparation for birth. As for sex, no need to hold back. If Cat’s not around, you can take care of it yourself. Fingers or toys. It won’t harm the baby.”

Kara blushed a little. “I’ve just suddenly realized that my doctor is also my sister,” she muttered.

Cat laughed softly as the director smiled, shaking her head in amusement, and continued with her note taking. “Anything else for week twenty?”

“I don’t think so,” the Kryptonian replied with a shrug.

Cat leaned forward in her chair. “Is there anything I can do to help with the pain she’s feeling since Advil won’t help?”

“Actually,” Alex replied after a moment’s thought. “There may be some things you can try.”

Cat’s eyebrows lifted. “Whatever you think might help, I’ll try it for sure.”

The director smiled. “Spoon against her with a heating pad against her back and hold one against her pubic area in front. The radiating heat should help ease the pain.” She cleared her throat then. “And touch her. Caress her bare skin and erogenous zones. The endorphins released are natural pain relief. It'll be even better when you can bring her to orgasm.”

Kara was blushing again, but Cat just nodded. “Thank you, Alex.”

The director nodded but then her tone gentled. “Cat, I sense that you’re feeling a little frustrated that you can’t do more for Kara, but you have nothing to feel guilty about, ok? You know what it’s like to be pregnant. It is what it is.”

The Kryptonian squeezed her wife’s hand. “She’s right, Cat. You’re doing everything you possibly can to make this as easy as possible for me and I love that.” She smiled then. “Do you want to tell her what we’ve decided to name the baby?”

Cat smiled as she looked at her sister-in-law. “We’re calling her Abigail Alexandra.”

Alex sucked in a breath and leaned back in her chair as tears welled in her brown eyes. “I love that,” she whispered, not trusting her voice. “Thank you.” She got up then and rounded her desk to hug each of them in turn. “If either of you need anything, just call, ok?”

“We will,” Kara replied. She stroked her sister’s cheek, looking into her eyes as she tried to convey all the gratitude she was feeling. “I love you so much.”

Alex covered Kara’s hand with her own, a big smile spreading across her face as she squinched her eyes playfully. “Aw shucks. Me too.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yurimyansan, who asked for a Conversation in a Bathtub ;-) So we’re doing a hybrid!
> 
> Translations:  
> /:zrhymin/ : Intimate use of the word “wife”.

Kara trudged into her bedroom, toed off her low-heeled shoes and dropped her messenger bag unceremoniously onto the floor beside them in utter exhaustion. She took off her glasses, set them on the nightstand next to her and then tossed her suit jacket onto the bed. “Cat? Babe, are you home?” she called out.

“Just waiting for you, Sweetheart,” the older woman said softly, and Kara turned to find her wife, dressed in a black, thigh-length, satin negligée, leaning against the balcony door with her arms folded and a wide smile on her face.

“Wow,” Kara sighed appreciatively. “You look gorgeous.”

Cat pushed away from the door and came around the bed to hug the younger woman gently. “You’re tired,” she said.

“Honestly,” Kara replied, leaning heavily against her. “I’m totally exhausted. I’ve been running around chasing leads all day and my back and pelvis are aching like hell. I feel like I’ve solar flared, even though I know I haven’t. Thank God J’Onn is picking up Supergirl duty.”

“The baby is eating your resources,” Cat replied. “Little parasite.”

Kara laughed softly. “She really is.” She sighed again. “I could really go for a hot bath right now.”

“I might be able to do you one better,” Cat replied. She released her wife and then led her by the hand out onto the bedroom balcony.

Kara’s eyes widened and she grinned happily as she took in the brand-new hot tub for two, merrily bubbling away. To the right of the tub was a small, white-clothed table laid out with sushi, strawberries with cream and a bottle of something cold, chilling in a silver cooler. “I LOVE it,” she exclaimed. “When did you have time to do this?”

“Well, there’s this wonderful thing called an assistant,” Cat teased. “She does work things for me while I’m shopping for hot tubs online and getting sushi delivered. You should get one some time.” But then she frowned as Kara winced and tried to stretch her back out. The older woman massaged her wife’s spine with her fingertips and then kissed her gently. “Let me help you,” she said as she unzipped Kara’s skirt and let it drop to the floor. The younger woman stepped out of it and then opened the buttons of her silk shirt, smiling as Cat pressed against her back and ran her hands over her swollen belly. “You’re so beautiful, Kara,” Cat whispered as she eased the shirt off her wife’s shoulders and then popped open the catch of her bra to sweep it down her arms and toss it with her shirt, back into the bedroom behind them. Kara’s breasts were full and heavy, and she sighed as Cat ran her hands over them.

“I don’t feel very beautiful right now,” the hero said softly, admitting a truth she’d been keeping to herself for a while.

“I understand,” Cat replied, kissing along her wife’s shoulder. “But to me, you’re the most beautiful woman on this planet, /:zrhymin/. I want you to just relax and rest this evening. Let me take care of you.”

She slid Kara’s underwear off and then moved to the hot tub, pausing a moment to take off her negligée and then stepping into the hot water. She held her hand out to her wife and, with a smile, Kara took it and stepped into the water with her. The older woman lowered herself to sit facing the city lights and then Kara sat too, her back pressed to her wife’s chest. She exhaled heavily as the hot water caressed her aching body and she leaned her head back against Cat’s shoulder with a heartfelt moan as the older woman’s arms closed around her.

“You are a fucking goddess, Cat-El.”

The older woman chuckled and kissed her wife’s temple lovingly. “Hungry?” she asked.

“Have you met me?” Kara snickered, looking back over her shoulder with raised eyebrows.

Cat nodded. “Silly question.” She reached over to the table and first poured two glasses of sparkling cider, one of which she passed to Kara. Then she grabbed the plate of sushi and held it in front of the starving Kryptonian, chuckling as she carefully selected a piece of salmon sashimi and popped it into her mouth.

“Mmmm… wow…” Kara groaned. “That’s good.” She plucked another piece from the plate and reached over her shoulder to feed it to her wife.

“Very good,” Cat agreed as she swallowed the fish. “Rainbow roll,” she prompted then, smiling as Kara obliged and nibbling on her fingertips. They traded sushi, sparkling cider and then strawberries dipped in cream until Kara finally blew out a long breath, her head lolling back against Cat’s shoulder again.

“I’m actually full,” she said. “Thank you, Honey, this is amazing.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart. How are the aches now?” the older woman asked as she set the plate back on the table.

“Better,” Kara admitted as her wife kissed her neck.

“Do you want...?” Cat asked softly, caressing the younger woman’s thighs under the water and letting her hand drift between them. But Kara caught it and laced their fingers together.

“Not tonight, Cat, is that ok? I’m not…” she trailed off, not quite able to explain how she was feeling.

“Of course it’s ok, Sweetheart,” Cat replied with a smile. “Do you want me to just hold you while you sleep? Or if you want to sleep alone, that’s ok too.” Cat remembered the nights during her own pregnancies when she’d just wanted space alone to sleep but hadn’t known how to ask for it.

“I don’t ever want to sleep without you,” Kara said, looking back over her shoulder again.

“Me neither,” Cat replied, as their lips met in a lingering kiss.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we’ve made it to 50? Haha! I’ll keep going as long as I can think of things to write about.

Cat nodded at her driver as she slid out of the sleek, black limo. Then she turned and helped her wife, grasping her by the elbows and steadying her gently.

Kara chuckled softly. “Honey, thank you, but I’m ok.” She straightened the silk of her deep blue, knee-length dress over her neat baby bump and then took Cat’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they began the short ascent into the Grand Mariner Hotel.

“I know you are,” the older woman replied with a smile. She flinched a little as camera flashes went off around them. “But humor me?”

The hero smiled indulgently and then abruptly stopped walking as a microphone appeared in front of her. “Miss Danvers,” the reporter said. “You look beautiful. How are you feeling?”

Kara smiled brightly. “It’s Danvers-Grant and thank you. I’m doing very well,” she replied, letting her hand run over her bump. She looked lovingly at Cat then. “We’re ALL doing very well,” she amended.

“When is the baby due?” Another reporter jumped in. “And have you chosen a name?”

Cat nodded. “Yes, we’ve chosen a name, but we’ll release that in a statement after the birth.”

“So, no issues in your marriage after the rumors that Cat was having an affair, Kara?”

The younger woman froze and then bristled but Cat squeezed her hand, her voice lowering to a purr. “I taught you better than to embarrass yourself by throwing out a question that belongs in a gossip column, Tom. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have an award show to go to.”

They made their way into the hotel but, before taking their seats, Cat led Kara by the hand, out through the double doors onto the function room’s balcony. She wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her gently as they slowly swayed together. “I love this balcony,” she said softly.

“Me too,” the hero replied, stroking the back of Cat’s neck with her fingertips. “So many amazing memories.”

“I wanted to talk to you before the evening gets away from us. We have an opportunity to buy this hotel and I wanted to see what you think,” the older woman added.

“Do you want to buy it just because you love its balcony?” Kara asked with a teasing smile.

“Not JUST because of the balcony,” Cat replied with a grin. “I’ve been wanting to invest in a property like this for a while now. Since the owner is selling and she’s an old friend of mine, she’s given us first refusal.”

“How much does she want for it?” the younger woman asked.

“Two hundred million.”

Kara nodded. “Is that a good price?”

“For a two-hundred room, five-star hotel in downtown National City, yes, it’s a very good price,” Cat replied. “It hasn’t gone on the market yet and she’s doing us a favor because I’m pretty sure she could get more.”

“What would we do with a hotel?” the hero asked curiously.

“Dance together on this balcony, for one thing,” her wife replied with a little grin. “But really, business would just go on as usual. It’s another property to add to our portfolio and a legacy for our children.”

“You had me at ‘for our children’,” Kara chuckled, ducking her head a little to kiss her wife. “If you think this is a good idea, then you know I’ll support your decision.”

“It’s OUR decision, Kara,” the CEO replied, cupping the younger woman’s cheek. “And we won’t invest without your agreement. I’ll arrange a tour for us both and make sure all the paperwork is sent to you for review before anything is signed.”

“I love you,” Kara said simply. “Have I told you that today?” She suddenly sucked in a breath then, eyes wide.

“What? What is it?” Cat asked worriedly. “Kara, are you ok? Talk to me.”

“She kicked,” the younger woman said, awestruck as she put her hand on her bump. “I’ve felt little flutters over the past few days but that was definitely a kick.”

“Twenty-four weeks, right on schedule,” the older woman grinned. A moment later, Kara felt another sharp bump against her palm.

“Cat,” Kara whispered, tears welling in her eyes. “Oh my God, I can feel her.” She pressed her body against her wife’s and Cat smiled as she felt the kicks against her own abdomen.

“Yeah,” she whispered, holding Kara tightly. Then she eased back to grin at her. “Maybe Abby is telling us to buy a hotel.”

“Maybe she is,” Kara replied with a chuckle, resting her head on her wife’s shoulder.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> /:zrhymin/ : Intimate use of the word “wife”.

Cat was full on glaring as Kara landed on their bedroom balcony and the hero stopped dead as her wife’s hands moved to her hips and her head tilted sharply.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked angrily.

Kara looked around and then pointed a thumb at herself. “Me?”

The older woman rolled her eyes. “Yes, you!”

“The baby was awake and kicking. I couldn’t sleep so just went flying,” the hero replied with a frown. “Why?”

“What if someone saw you?” Cat demanded. “Supergirl is not supposed to be pregnant!”

Kara’s eyebrows lifted. “Um… I’m aware of that. And no one saw me, I was pretty high.”

“What if you’d gotten hurt?!”

“I’m indestructible, Honey.”

“What if the baby had suffocated at that height?!”

Kara smiled a little. “Cat, I really don’t think that’s a thing.” She moved a little closer to her wife, holding her hand out as a peace offering. Cat took it and pulled her into a hug, letting out a long exhale. “Talk to me, /:zrhymin/,” the hero murmured.

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” the older woman said quietly. “And I was too scared to turn on the TV in case…” She trailed off and just hugged her wife harder. “I had horrible memories of Reign and Red Daughter.”

Kara sighed and shook her head. “I’m an idiot,” she said softly. “And I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think, Cat.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you to do what makes you happy, Kara, and I don’t want to wrap you up in cotton wool,” Cat said as she eased back a little to look into the younger woman’s regretful blue eyes. “But please… I’d really appreciate it if you could tell me when you’re leaving. Wake me up, ok?”

“I promise, Babe,” Kara replied. She kissed Cat gently on the lips, running her fingers through her soft, blonde hair. “I am genuinely so sorry that I scared you.”

“I know I overreacted,” Cat admitted. “But you and Abby and the boys are everything to me. I can’t lose any of you.”

“You love us,” the hero said with a big smile.

“So fucking much,” Cat whispered as she hugged her wife again.

“Ditto,” Kara whispered in reply.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m taking liberties with the Kryptonian naming conventions but I kinda have to, since Abby has two female parents, so I’m just making it up as we go along!
> 
> Translations:  
> /ieiu/: Mom.

It was the middle of the night when Kara stepped out onto the living room balcony to take a seat on the low, comfortable couch and prop her legs up on the coffee table. Abby was awake and active, and the hero just closed her eyes and relaxed as she eased her tank top up and rubbed her hand rhythmically over her bump.

“I wonder sometimes, Kiddo,” she said softly. “Is it silly that I’m kinda scared? I’ve never been responsible for a tiny person like you before. What if I screw up?” A little flutter made her shiver and she smiled broadly. “Were you trying to make me feel better, Baby Girl?” she asked. “Well, you know what? You’re right. Your Mom has a lot of baby experience and she’s not going to let me do anything too ridiculously stupid. We’ll be ok.”

The hero chuckled. “Though, I think she’s probably going to be exasperated with me. I’ll probably be the one feeding you Cocoa Puffs for breakfast and giving you candy when you’re not supposed to have it. I’m going to teach you about pot stickers and chocolate pecan pie, the two absolute best foods on planet Earth. And, if you have powers, I’m going to teach you how to use them. That was something that I didn’t really have when I was growing up here, even though Eliza and Jeremiah did the absolute best they could. But you’ll have me to show you how to stay in control and focus. It’s really important that we don’t hurt anyone.”

She grinned then. “Aunt Alex is going to teach you how to handle yourself against bullies. She’s totally badass. But you know, she’s also going to teach you how to be compassionate and how to have mercy, even for those who may not deserve it.” Kara felt a sharp kick and nodded happily. “Exactly, she’s going to teach you how to kick ass, just like that.

“And your Mom… wow… she’s the smartest, most incredible woman in the world and she’s going to teach you how to be graceful and strong, to always pursue the truth, and how to own your power as a woman, just like she does. I love her so much, Abby. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Kara gazed out over the city lights and she sighed softly. “It’s really cool to know that I can actually send images of you to my /:ieiu/, even if she can’t be here for your big arrival. Argo is a long way away, Abby, but I promise I’ll take you there some day. You and your Mom both.

“I want you to know your heritage, Abigail KaraCat-El. I’m going to teach you Kryptonese, so it won’t die out with me and our cousin Kal, and I’m going to tell you stories that I learned when I was little.

“God, Little One, I love you so much, I feel like I’m going to explode with joy. Your Mom loves you so much too. Your brother, Carter, will be your defender and protector and Adam… well that remains to be seen, but hopefully he’ll be part of your life too.”

Kara heard soft footsteps crossing the living room and she smiled as Cat sleepily sat next to her and kissed first Kara and then the baby bump. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Abby and I were just chatting,” the hero shrugged with a smile. “She liked the idea of Alex teaching her how to be badass.”

“Well, she has the two best role models she can get in that area,” the older woman replied. “You and Alex both.”

Kara nodded. “When I think about all the people she’ll have in her life, I’m just so proud, Cat. You, me, Carter, Alex, Kelly, Nia, James, my Mom, Lois and Clark… not to mention the extended super hero family… all exceptional people in their own way. I’m in awe of how lucky she is and how safe she’ll be.”

“It certainly takes a village,” Cat agreed. She rested her head on Kara’s belly, caressing it gently as her eyes locked on her wife’s. “Thank you, Kara,” she said sincerely.

“For what?” the hero asked as she caressed the older woman’s blonde hair.

“For loving me.”

“Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I’ve ever done,” Kara replied with a loving smile. “So, I should thank you for the same thing, Babe.” She yawned then. “Seems like Abby’s settled down now. How about we go back to bed? I’d really love you to hold me.”

And Cat smiled happily in return. “Always.”


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> /shisir/: Damn  
> /zhaol/: Fornicate, Have Sex (informal: Fuck)  
> /ieiu/: Mom

“I don’t like this,” Kara said unhappily as she paced, with Cat’s support, back and forth across the DEO’s balcony.

“I know, Sweetheart,” the older woman chuckled. “I’ve often wondered myself why something that’s a damn miracle doesn’t feel good AT ALL.”

“Unnnggghhhh…” the Kryptonian groaned as another contraction gripped her and she hunched over as Cat’s arms tightened around her again. “What was I thinking when I asked for this?”

Cat kissed Kara’s temple. “I know it hurts. Just breathe, My Love.”

The Kryptonian paused suddenly and gave her wife an outraged look. “Cat, oh my God, Babe! You did this twice! Why the HELL would you put yourself through that?!”

With a little surprised laugh, the older blonde shook her head. “You’ll forget about the pain when you’re holding our baby, believe me, Darling.”

At the big balcony door, Alex watched Kara’s progress on her tablet, the sensors attached to her sister doing their job. Then she stepped out into the sunshine and crossed the floor to reach out and rub her arm. “How are you doing, Kiddo?”.

Kara glared at her. “I. CAN’T. TAKE. DRUGS.”

“Right,” the director sighed. “Well, I gotta tell you, Kara, this is going much faster than I expected.”

“This is fast? It’s been like a million hours already!” the Kryptonian replied incredulously. She groaned and hunched over again as another contraction hit. “I’m starting to think that Abby hates me already,” she added in a pained mutter.

Alex chuckled softly. “You’re at seven centimeters. Just three more to go.”

“Just a little longer,” Cat said, rubbing her wife’s back with a gentle touch and then reaching for her hand to hold it.

“No,” Kara withdrew her fingers and shook her head. “I don’t want to hurt you, Cat.”

“Kara…” Cat began but Alex put a hand on her arm.

“She’s right. She could easily crush your hand, Cat. Don’t expect her to be able to maintain her usual control.”

The older woman nodded and squeezed the Kryptonian tighter. “C’mon, Darling, keep walking.”

“I think another couple of hours, if things keep progressing the way they are,” the director said with a smile.

“Can I lie down please?” Kara asked suddenly. “My back is really hurting.”

Alex frowned and tapped out a few commands. “Wow,” she said softly. “The baby has really dropped. It may be sooner than I thought.”

Kara shook her head and gritted her teeth, pressing her hands to her thighs. “Fuck, Alex, I really want to push.”

The director hit her earpiece. “Medics, bring a gurney to the command center balcony please. Stat.”

Cat frowned as Kara hunched again and leaned heavily on the balcony wall, crying out in pain. “Alex…” she said worriedly.

Alex blinked as she reran her diagnostic. “She’s at ten centimeters now. This is unprecedented. I’ve never heard of labor ramping up so quickly.”

“EVERYTHING about this is unprecedented,” Cat exclaimed. “We are NOT having our baby on this damn balcony, Alexandra!”

Then the medics appeared with the gurney and, still worried about hurting someone, Kara hovered herself onto it, letting out a sigh of relief as the pressure eased a little and they all headed to the med bay at a run. Alex, already dressed in black scrubs, quickly got into a gown and, as her sister transferred onto a comfortable bed with stirrups for her feet, the director settled down on a low stool between her legs, lifting the drape to check her progress and then smiling broadly.

“Wow… Cat, look…”

The older woman moved to stand next to her and her hand clamped down on her sister-in-law’s shoulder. “Kara, I see her, she’s crowning,” the older blonde exclaimed.

“Cat…” Kara said weakly, her head pressing back into the pillow.

“I’m here, Love,” the older woman replied with a smile as she moved back to her wife’s side and kissed her gently. “She’s coming.”

Alex was holding her sister’s knees and she squeezed encouragingly. “Kara, I need you to push with the next contraction, ok?”

No sooner had she said it, the pain ramped up and Kara yelled out, the monitors attached to her beeping loudly. “Ok…Ohhhh… /:shisir , :zhaol, :zhaol, :zhaol/!!”

Alex laughed softly, shaking her head. “I’m not going to translate that.” She gently supported the baby, nodding as she slipped further into the world.” C’mon, Baby Girl, you can do it.” The monitors began to beep again. “Get ready to push again, Kara!”

Cat kissed her wife’s forehead and murmured into her ear as she caressed her damp, blonde hair. To her surprise, the Kryptonian was actually sweating. “Almost there, Sweetheart, push, hard as you can.”

“Cat…” Frightened, tear filled, blue eyes peered back at her. “What if I can’t be what she needs? What if I’m not a good /:ieiu/?”

“Kara,” the older woman replied soothingly. “You’re already the best mother Abby could ever wish for, and she’s so loved by both of us… it’s going to be amazing, Baby.”

The monitors beeped more urgently, and Kara nodded, tears trailing slowly down her cheeks as she took a deep breath, cried out loudly and pushed as hard as she could.

“Good, Kara!” Alex exclaimed. “Her shoulders are out. Just one more!” She was crying and she blinked rapidly as her vision blurred for a moment.

And with a final heaving push from her amazing mother, Abigail Alexandra Danvers-Grant made her grand entrance into the world, right into her namesake’s hands. She drew a breath in and wailed loudly, making Alex laugh happily and bring the baby to her chest for a moment. Then she got to her feet and moved around her sister to open the front of her gown and place the infant gently onto her bare skin. “Congratulations, Moms,” she said, wiping her sleeve across her eyes.

Cat was totally speechless. She leaned over her wife, pressing their foreheads together as the younger woman smiled with such joy, Cat’s heart exploded with happiness. Then she ghosted her fingertips across Abby’s head wonderingly.

“Cat,” Alex said softly, holding out a pair of sterile scissors. “Want to do the honors?” The older woman nodded and slipped a pair of gloves on as Alex clamped the umbilical cord in two places. “Just cut right between the clamps.”

Kara smiled as Cat did as she was asked and then held out her hand. ‘C’mere, Love.”

It was only then that the older woman realized she herself was crying, and she pulled the gloves off as she moved back to Kara, taking a seat by the bed. “You are so amazing,” she whispered as she kissed her wife and then their baby’s head.

“Let me clean her up and do some quick wellness tests,” Alex said, grinning and making grabby hands as Kara reluctantly handed the baby over. Abby started to cry again, red face scrunched adorably and gums on display, and the director rocked her gently as she carried her to a small examination table. “Hi, Beautiful,” she whispered, kissing her on the belly. “I’m your Aunt Alex.”

Across the room, snuggled together and holding hands tightly, Kara and Cat gazed into each other’s eyes. “I love you so much,” Cat whispered.

“I love you too,” Kara replied tiredly. Then she smiled peacefully. “That really wasn’t so bad.”

And Cat just laughed.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT* I had to go back to work today after vacation so I’m in a mood. So, yeah, this one is mostly just “The baby’s asleep, we can have sex!” style smutty stuff to make myself happy! Enjoy ;-)
> 
> Translations:  
> /zhaolia/: Sexy, fuckable

Cat sipped from a glass of amber liquid as she read an article on the second page of the National City Tribune. The light evening breeze lifted her hair, and she closed her eyes tiredly as the sounds of the city floated to her.

“This is nice,” she said as her wife leaned against her. “CatCo Worldwide Media would like to welcome Abigail Danvers-Grant, daughter of Pulitzer Prize winning reporter Kara Danvers-Grant, to the CatCo family. Kara and her wife, CatCo owner and CEO, Cat Danvers-Grant, returned with their newborn to their home yesterday after giving birth earlier this week at a private hospital facility. Cat commented: Abby’s arrival was a little bit of a surprise but the whole family is thrilled that she’s here a week early.”

Kara sighed softly. “I wish the world could know that you’re her biological mother too.”

“It’s ok, Sweetheart,” Cat smiled. “We know, and that’s all that matters.” There was a comfortable quiet between them for a moment but then Cat wrapped one arm around Kara’s neck and drew her close to kiss her as she slid her other hand under her shirt. “Abby’s asleep. I want you.”

Kara chuckled softly. “You read my mind.”

With the discomfort of Kara’s last few weeks of pregnancy, it’d been a while since they’d fully had each other, and their kisses quickly turned heated. Kara had stripped her wife of her shirt and bra and was just about to take her breast into her mouth when the baby monitor sounded out a cry that startled them both. The older woman’s head thumped against the back of the couch as she laughed softly. “I think it’s my turn. Hand me my shirt?”

“No, no putting shirts back on. I’ll get her,” Kara said with a smile. “She’s probably hungry.” Her eyes turned a little sad then, but she patted her wife’s thigh and got up to go into their bedroom and pick their daughter up from her bassinet. “Let’s get you a bottle, Little One,” she said softly as she kissed her head.

Despite wanting to feed Abby herself, Kara hadn’t produced any breast milk and Alex still didn’t really understand why, despite running a ton of tests and combing through any data she could find in the Kryptonian archive. So, Kara and Cat had resigned themselves to bottle feeding.

Returning to the balcony with baby and bottle in hand, Kara sat back down and settled herself into Cat’s arms to let Abby suckle away but it wasn’t long before the baby was full and had fallen back to sleep, so Kara returned her to her bassinet.

“Mmmmm, I’m glad she went back to sleep,” Cat said, her tone seductive as her wife returned to her. “I’ve been having this fantasy that’s driving me a little wild.”

“Mmmm… do tell,” Kara replied with a big smile, making sure to sit just the tiniest bit out of Cat’s reach as a playful thought came to her.

“Well,” the older woman said. “It starts with…”

“Wait,” the Kryptonian said softly. Cat’s eyebrows lifted. “Let me see you.”

“What?” the older woman asked.

Kara leaned a tad closer, her tone low. “Let me see how much this fantasy turns you on. I want you to touch yourself for me.”

“Um…” Cat exhaled hard but, after a moment, nodded. She relaxed back against the arm of the couch, head on a cushion as she let her left hand move to her left breast to tease her nipple. It tightened and hardened immediately, and Kara swallowed slowly. “I’m standing on this balcony, waiting for you to come home from work. I’ve just taken a shower and I’m naked under a black silk robe that barely covers my ass.” Her right hand moved to her right nipple and she caressed it, moaning softly as it hardened too, sending a pulse of pleasure to her clit. She tugged on both nipples, watching as Kara’s tongue snaked out to lick her lips.

“When you come home, I hear you moving around our bedroom and after a few minutes, you come out onto the balcony to find me. You’re wearing those tight, navy pants that drive me wild, and a thin white shirt with so many open buttons, it barely covers your breasts. You’re not wearing a bra and I can see your nipples are already so hard, rubbing against the material.”

She caressed herself, running her hands down her abdomen, wishing they were Kara’s hands. The younger woman nodded her encouragement. Then Cat lifted her hips and slid her pants and underwear down her legs, smiling as her wife swept them off over her feet and tossed them onto the bedroom floor to leave her naked. “What happens then?” Kara asked softly, eyes roaming hungrily over the older woman’s body.

“You come up behind me and press against my back…” Cat bent her knees, parted her thighs and let her right hand drift between them, fingertips barely grazing herself. She was already wet, and Kara made a little sound of pleasure as she saw the glistening moisture. “You open the belt of my robe and let your hands run over my skin, from my hips, up over my stomach to my breasts.” Cat’s hands moved in time with her words and she gasped as she palmed her nipples for a long moment before moving her right hand back between her legs.

“But I can’t help but push back into you as I feel something pressing against my ass and, as you push forward against me again, I realize that the bulge I’m feeling is our harness and double-ended dildo you’re wearing inside your pants.”

Kara gasped and her hands fisted in her lap as she watched Cat’s fingers slide further between her folds and caress them.

“You lean even further into me and groan into my ear, telling me how hard you are for me and how much you want to be inside me.”

“Oh God… You’re gorgeous… so /:zhaolia/, Cat,” Kara murmured as Cat’s fingers slowly circled her clit, but still, the hero didn’t move.

“I’m so wet for you, Kara, and you open your pants, freeing the dildo’s hard length from its confines. You lift my robe, gathering it up around my waist as you bend me over the balcony railing and rub the toy through my wetness from behind. You whimper as the other end moves inside you.”

Cat was breathless but she kept her eyes locked on Kara’s face. Her hand was moving faster now between her thighs and as Kara watched, her own breathing coming hard and shallow, she was never more grateful for Cat’s talent as a writer.

“I reach back and grab your hips and you push forward and slide the toy into me. It feels so good as it stretches me inside. You cup my breasts and pull out slightly, before thrusting into me again and I can’t stop myself from moaning at the pleasure of it.”

Cat was honestly not sure she could last much longer as she swirled her fingers through her wetness and rubbed them over her clit. She kept her eyes locked on Kara’s and the younger woman nodded. “More…” Her voice was husky… sexy as hell… and it took everything Cat had to not come as Kara popped open the button fly of her jeans and slid her hand inside to touch herself.

“You’re pinching my nipples and slamming your cock into me over and over, biting down on my shoulder, claiming me fully as your own. And I want it. I want it so much, Kara. I want you to take me. To own me. To keep me only for yourself.”

Kara groaned loudly and she quickly shimmied her jeans down and off, baring her arousal to her wife’s eyes. “Oh Kara…” Cat breathed… wanting… needing…

“More…” the Kryptonian demanded as her fingers worked quickly between her legs. “Cat… more…”

“Then you’re pulling out of me and turning me around, roughly biting at my breasts and nipples as you push back inside me and my hands are in your hair, pulling on it, telling you I need more… telling you that I need you to fuck me harder.” Cat’s voice was higher and tight now… almost hoarse. “And I can tell you’re so close…”

“So close… Oh fuck, Cat… please!” Kara cried out and Cat couldn’t stop herself. She surged forward and pushed her fingers hard into her hero as Kara did the same. It only took a moment for them both to come, on their knees, thrusting into each other, lips locked in a fiery kiss and tongues dueling as they stifled each other’s desperate cries of pleasure.

Then Kara let herself fall back into the couch, taking Cat with her in a tangle of limbs as they both lay there, breathing hard.

“Best sex ever,’ Kara groaned, with eyes closed, and one arm thrown across them.

Then she laughed as Cat just nodded and offered a little squeak of agreement. But the older woman’s head lifted then, a grin spreading across her face. “What time is it? Is Priscilla McCall’s still open?”

And Kara groaned again, feeling the stirrings of arousal once more and she super sped back into her clothes. “Get dressed. I’ll get Abby and my car keys.”


	55. Chapter 55

“Thank you, J’Onn,” Kara said, giving her friend a tight hug. “I so appreciate your keeping Supergirl visible over the past few months.”

“It’s not so bad now,” the big man replied with a smile. “With the pants. I did NOT like that skirt.”

Cat laughed softly as she gave the Martian a glass of wine and then passed one to her wife. “But you have such good legs!”

Kara laughed and shook her head. She focused back on J’Onn then as Cat patted his arm. “We wanted to give you a little token of our gratitude.”

The hero nodded and reached into a bowl on the low coffee table. She pulled out a keyring with an adorable picture of Abby on it and tossed it to her friend. “Hope you like it.”

J’Onn looked at the key and his eyebrows lifted. “You got me a car?” he said incredulously.

Kara shook her head, holding up her hand. “Better,” she prompted.

J’Onn frowned a little as he examined the key, turning it over to check the logo, but then he looked up, shock registering across his face. “No…” he said.

The Kryptonian reached into her back pocket with a huge grin and dropped a pamphlet onto the table in front of him. “You’ve had this on your desk for a long time, J’Onn. You deserve to have it.”

“Kara, Cat,” the big man whispered. “I can’t accept this. It’s too much.”

“We got Alex one too,” Cat replied. “So, you guys can ride together.” She tapped the picture of the motorcycle of J’Onn’s dreams on the front of the pamphlet. “I called in a couple of favors and we were able to get you and Alex next year’s model, fully loaded.”

“Aaaaaand…” Kara went on. “We got a guy who knows the best motorcycle routes to plan a trip for you and Alex, hotels and all, so you can take a couple of weeks' vacation.”

“Which guy?” J’Onn asked with a smile.

“Uh… Ewan McGregor. You know the guy from that Long Way Up TV show you like?”

Cat laughed. “Also known as award winning theater and screen actor, Ewan McGregor.”

“Yeah, that guy,” Kara grinned.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” J’Onn said, a huge smile lighting up his face. “Thank you.”

“You deserve it, J’Onn,” Cat said. “I’m grateful for you always being there for Kara when she needs you out in the field.”

Just then, Alex came out onto the balcony with her niece in her arms. “I might have to take this kid home with me,” she said seriously.

“Why?” Kara asked, a little worriedly.

“Because she told me she wants to stay with fun Aunt Alex,” the director said quietly as she nuzzled Abby’s cheek with her nose. The baby smiled and waved her fists, making Alex melt into a puddle of goo. “Ok, now she’s definitely coming home with me. This child is mine… all mine!” she finished with an evil laugh.

Kara chuckled. “Have you talked to Kelly about having kids?”

The older Danvers nodded. “I wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. She wants them as much as I do.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” the Kryptonian prompted. “You love her. Make an honest woman out of her, huh?”

Alex smiled and fished in her hip pocket to pull out a small red velvet box. “Funny you should say that…” She opened it and showed them all the engagement ring she’d picked up just that day.

“Wow!” J’Onn said with a big smile.

“It’s gorgeous, Alex,” Cat said softly, and Kara just grabbed her sister to hug her.

“I’m so happy for you,” the younger Danvers said. “Now, give me my child and go get your girl!”


	56. Chapter 56

“Nobody move or I’ll open fire!”

In her office, Kara’s eyes jerked up and she stood as she tilted her glasses down and peered through the wall. She watched a man, holding a pistol, make his way down the hallway and into the bullpen.

“What the actual hell?” she muttered as she rounded her desk to slowly open the door and peek out through the crack. The man was already moving between desks, heading for Cat’s office, and Kara’s eyes narrowed as she heard her wife’s no-nonsense tone.

“Why are you all standing around with mouths hanging open? Don’t you people have…”

At Cat’s gasp, Kara slipped out into the hallway and made her way quietly to the corner.

“Miss Grant. Long time no see,” the man said, and Kara startled as she recognized him.

“It’s Danvers-Grant,” Cat said automatically as her hand moved to her throat to touch the locket Kara had given her for their wedding anniversary. “And you have me at a disadvantage, Mr…” She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“Rogers,” Kara said quietly as she stepped into view and slowly moved across the space. “Hi, Mike.”

“Kara Danvers,” the man said with a chuckle. “I heard you’re moving up in the world. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” the hero replied, her eyes moving to Cat. “You ok, Cat?”

But before the older woman had a chance to answer, Rogers shook his head. “Wait…” he said looking back and forth between the two women. “DANVERS-Grant? Are you two…?”

“Two years yesterday,” Kara said with a smile. “How are Maria and the kids?”

Rogers didn’t reply but instead pointed the gun at Kara. “I like you, Kara, and I’m not here to hurt you. How about you just back off, ok? In fact, everyone get back behind her. I’m just here for Cat.”

“Everyone do as he says,” Cat said, voice more confident than she felt inside. Even with Kara’s extraordinary speed, she didn’t know if everyone could be saved if this man decided to open fire. “Take the stairs down to the lobby.” She breathed a sigh of relief as Rogers just let her staff go with no protest.

“You know I can’t leave without my wife,” Kara said quietly. “How about you put the gun down and we can talk about this.”

“Why have you come here today, Mr. Rogers?” Cat asked just as calmly.

“I want to know why,” the man said, pointing his gun at Cat now. Her eyes moved to Kara’s again. She had no idea what he was talking about. “Why did you lay me off? I was with CatCo almost since the company’s inception and one day, I came in to find a meeting invite from human resources. They laid me off with a pittance of severance. I found it hard to get another job. My wife left me and took the kids to her mother’s. My life was destroyed after twenty-six years of service.” Tears streamed down the man’s face and his hand trembled with upset.

Cat nodded and pulled out two chairs. She sat in one and with a wave of her hand, indicated he should take the other. “Please sit.” She looked at her wife. “Kara, would you be so kind as to bring us some coffee?”

The hero frowned. “Cat… I…”

“Darling, please,” Cat interrupted as Rogers slowly dropped into the chair. “Mr. Rogers doesn’t want to hurt anyone.” She focused back on him. “Isn’t that right?”

The man nodded tiredly.

“Besides, you’re only one call away, right?”

Kara understood and nodded her agreement. “I’ll be right back.”

Cat smiled as her wife headed for the break room. Then she focused back on Mike. “I’m going to be one hundred percent honest with you. Firstly,” she said. “I owe you an apology. I had no idea that had happened to you. Human resources operates independently of the CEO, however, that doesn’t mean that I’m not ultimately responsible for what happens at my company. You should have received two week’s pay for every year you worked here which is a year’s salary. Was that not the case?”

“No,” Rogers replied, setting the gun on the desk beside him. “I should have received just over two hundred thousand dollars. I got forty.”

“Forty?” Cat repeated, bristling. “And what was the justification?”

“I had a warning on my record from twenty years ago. They said it was because of that,” Mike replied.

In the breakroom, Kara closed her eyes and shook her head disgustedly as she set cups, creamer and sugar on a tray. Then she added cookies and the coffee pot before carrying the bounty back into the bullpen.

She watched as Cat stood. “Come with me please,” she said to Mike, briskly turned and led him into her office. He left the gun on the desk behind him and Kara quickly used a Kleenex to move it into the desk drawer out of sight. Then she followed her wife into her office, bringing the coffee tray and setting it on Cat’s desk. The CEO was accessing human resources files. “Rogers, Michael,” she said absently as she typed a search and waited for the results. “Laid off June 4th of twenty-eighteen?”

“Yes,” Rogers replied.

Cat nodded and then leaned back in her chair, eyes meeting Kara’s as she blew out a breath in disgust. Then she looked back at Mike. “Mr. Rogers, why did you not contact CatCo about this sooner? Or try to get a lawyer to file a lawsuit?”

Rogers shook his head. “Ms. Danvers-Grant, I’ve been trying all this time,” he replied. “No one at CatCo would take my calls and I couldn’t find a lawyer willing to go up against your legal team. Showing up here today was my last resort.”

Just then, the stairwell door slammed open and police officers filed in, weapons raised and shouting warnings. Kara quickly moved back out into the bullpen, holding up her hands. “Officers, the situation is under control. Mr. Rogers has surrendered his weapon, and no one got hurt.”

The officers approached warily. “Sergeant McAuley,” the lead officer said. “Where is he?”

“Kara Danvers-Grant,” Kara replied. “He’s in the CEO’s office talking with her. She’s not in any danger.”

“The weapon?”

“I stashed it in a desk drawer.” She pointed. “There. I made sure not to get my fingerprints on it. Now if you’ll follow me…”

Kara turned and led them to Cat’s office where she was still talking to Mike. “You understand that I can’t make this go away, Mike,” she said softly. “You came into my office and threatened my wife and staff.”

“I know,” the man nodded, tears rising in his eyes.

Cat nodded back. “But what I can do is make sure that your wife and kids get the severance pay you should have received in the first place, with interest, and that you get a lawyer to represent you.”

The officers moved into the room and took him into custody, but all Mike could do was smile gratefully. “Thank you, Ms. Danvers-Grant. And I’m sorry for all this.”

“I’m sorry too,” Cat replied with a sigh. “I promise I’ll get to the bottom of this.”

As the police took Mike away, Cat growled angrily and slammed out through the doors onto her balcony where she paced back and forth, hands on her hips. Kara followed her out to lean back against the wall with her arms folded. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Cat replied with a slight smile. “But Kara…” She shook her head and looked down. “I think someone has been cooking the books.”

“What?!” Kara straightened in shock.

“Mike’s file said that he received the full amount of severance pay, which mean, if HE didn’t get it… which I believe him when he says he didn’t… then someone else did.”

“Embezzlement,” Kara said softly. “Oh Cat.”

“I’m going to find out who did this and I’m going to destroy them the way they destroyed him.”

And Kara just nodded grimly.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for chupeydupey who asked to see Kara giving the locket I referenced in the previous chapter to Cat for their anniversary.
> 
> Translations:  
> /:ieiu/: Mom

Cat was still asleep when Kara got a call from Alex saying she was needed. She sighed and then super sped into her suit and headed out through the balcony door.

An hour later, Cat woke slowly, her hand automatically sliding to Kara’s side of the bed to find the sheets empty and cool. On her wife’s pillow was the little Supergirl fridge magnet that she used to let Cat know she was gone on a mission when she didn’t have time to wake her. It made the CEO smile every time.

It was their second wedding anniversary and Cat took a moment to reflect on the last two years of her life. Marriage was hard… with her previous four husbands… but it seemed like the fifth was the charm because her marriage to Kara had been nothing but joyful and amazing.

Cat grinned to herself and rolled over, holding the magnet in her hand as she hugged Kara’s pillow, inhaling the fresh scent of clean linen infused with her wife’s shampoo and light perfume.

The Perfume.

She chuckled to herself. Maybe they should have realized their feelings for each other sooner. The bottle of perfume had been something Cat had received as a gift and hadn’t liked, so she’d tossed it to her assistant offhandedly the next day. Kara had looked so surprised, then her face had eased into a beaming, affectionate smile that had stopped Cat’s usual snarky comments in their tracks. Instead, she’d returned the smile and the wash of attraction she felt towards the younger woman had colored her cheeks just a tad. The hero had worn nothing else since and Cat had come to love the scent over the years.

The baby monitor next to the bed came to life and the CEO smiled as she pulled back the bedcovers and headed for Abby’s room, slipping her favorite silk robe on over her nakedness. She leaned over the crib to pick up her delightedly grinning daughter but then a burst of air displacement lifted her hair and she chuckled softly as Supergirl’s blue-clad arms came around both of them and squeezed gently. “Good morning. How are my two favorite girls?”

“Glad to see you, /:ieiu/,” Cat replied with a loving smile as she stroked Abby’s blonde curls. The little girl’s blue eyes moved back and forth between her two mothers and she smiled happily. “Everything go ok?”

“Alien bank robbers,” Kara replied with a grin. “They’re nabbed.” She shrugged. “I nabbed them.” She kissed Cat then with a quiet passion that made the older woman’s heartbeat quite a bit faster. “I love you. Happy anniversary.” She grinned as Abby slapped her in the nose. “I love you too, Baby Girl.”

“Happy Anniversary… and seventeenth Earth Birthday, Kara.”

“Thank you! I got a cake from Alex at the DEO,” Kara chuckled. “She’s so funny. Every year she holds it out with the lit candles and says blow… gently. I mean, it was just once, years ago, that I blew her over, c’mon.”

Cat laughed heartily. “Better to be safe than frozen,” she joked, making Kara roll her eyes. Then she linked her wife and led her back to their bedroom and out onto the balcony. She flipped the hot tub on and then pulled back the cover. “How about a little bit of relaxation? It’s Sunday after all.”

“Sounds amazing. Oh hey, you want eggs and bacon?”

“I want you,” Cat countered with a little grin.

“That comes later,” the Kryptonian promised with a wink. “Why don’t you change Abby and get her into her bathing suit while I cook.” A moment later, she was in shorts and a t-shirt and she kissed each of her girls again before strolling off towards the kitchen.

Cat smiled and rubbed the lipstick mark off her daughter’s cheek. “We’re the two luckiest girls in the world,” she said as she carried their daughter back into her room to change her. She dressed her in a fresh diaper and blew raspberries on her belly as she struggled to get her into her bathing suit. “I think you might need a new one soon,” Cat said with a frown. “You’re growing so fast, Baby Girl! Couple more months and you’ll be a whole year old. How about that?!”

Abby laughed and waved her hands before hovering several inches off the changing table.

“Oh God! KAAARAAAA!” Cat yelled, holding her daughter securely in case she suddenly solar flared. The Kryptonian was in the room a split second later.

“What?! What is it?!”

Cat let go of Abby and stepped back. Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh shit. Um… ok… not totally unexpected but… damn! Look at our kid!”

The older woman laughed gently. “I know, right?” She paused then. “What do we do?”

“I have no idea,” Kara replied uncertainly. “I don’t want to make her think it’s wrong but…”

Cat decisively reached for her child and took her into her arms. “Good Girl, Abby,” she said as she kissed her forehead and set the straps of her bathing suit into place. “For now, I guess when we’re out, we make sure to keep her strapped into her stroller,” the older woman smiled.

“Sounds like a plan,” the Kryptonian replied with a nod. “Let me just check on breakfast. Want me to bring it to you in the hot tub?”

“Please,” Cat replied. “It’ll give Abby a chance to do some splashing around before she eats.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were all in the tub. Cat was sitting with her back against Kara’s chest while Abby floated in her inflatable chair with a small portion of scrambled eggs on its table. Kara was intermittently feeding her some yogurt too, but Abby was enjoying the fistfuls of soft eggs that she was shoving into her mouth much more.

Kara kissed Cat’s temple. “Hey,” she whispered into her ear.

“Hmm?” Cat replied, lazily stroking her hand down her wife’s thigh. Then her eyes widened as something dangled in front of her. It was a piece of jewelry… a locket on a short chain. Cat took it into her hand and looked at it. It was platinum and exquisitely detailed with tiny diamonds. It was open and she turned it to find pictures of Abby and Kara inside. The back was engraved with _First two years of forever, with all my love, K._. Cat’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh Kara,” she whispered. “It’s so beautiful. I love it.”

“May I?” Kara asked and her wife nodded quickly. The younger woman swept Cat’s hair back from her neck and kissed the soft skin gently before clasping the chain around it. “When we were in Paris,” she murmured softly. “You told me that you’ve never loved anyone the way you love me.”

“Yes,” Cat whispered, voice stolen.

“I thank Rao for that every day because I feel so honored and privileged to be yours and to be Abby’s mother. I love you, Cat, and I promise to love you every moment of every day for the rest of my life.”

“Ma,” Abby said with a smile as she splashed a little with her hands. The now floating eggs drifted toward Cat and Kara and it was all just… perfect.


	58. Chapter 58

Kara was standing at the living room balcony railing, a glass of wine in her hand as she gazed out over the city lights. It was Thanksgiving and the whole family was at the penthouse to celebrate together... mostly. Adam had been quiet all day and, while Carter had doted on his baby sister, the eldest of Cat’s children had barely acknowledged her at all. Alex and Eliza had tried to engage him in conversation over dinner, but he’d been surly and standoffish, so they’d finally given up while Cat watched, sighing unhappily.

“Kara Danvers-Grant,” Adam said as he stepped out into the balcony to join her. “So nice that you get the privilege of using her name.”

“If you have something to say, Adam, don’t be shy,” the Kryptonian said after a moment.

He joined her at the railing, huffing out a long breath. “I have a question for you, KIERA. Were you already fucking her when I asked you out?” His tone was harsh and resentful.

Kara turned to face him, and her eyes lifted to meet his squarely. “No,” she replied honestly. “I didn’t even understand back then that I was in love with her.”

He snorted derisively. “Love her... right… her money more like.”

The hero took a breath as she felt her anger rise but she tried to stay calm for Cat’s sake. Pitching Adam off the balcony would probably not be a very good decision. Instead, she just relaxed her shoulders. “I’m sorry if I hurt you,” she said. “I never intended to.”

“Fuck your apology,” the man snarled. “I don’t care that you didn’t want to be with me… but my mother? She's old enough to be your mother too and it’s sick!”

Kara slowly rotated her wine glass by its stem as she thought about his words. “I don’t expect you to understand why I love her,” she said. “Your anger comes from a place of hurt so I don’t think you’ll ever want her to be happy until you’ve dealt with that hurt. But the truth is, she IS happy with me, Adam, and I’m happy with her. We’re a family: Me, your Mom, Carter and Abby and you can be part of that family too if you can just let go of your anger.”

Adam let out a shuddering breath and shook his head. “I’m never going to be part of your family.”

“Then why did you come?” Cat asked suddenly from the living room doorway. “If you don’t want to be part of this family?”

“You know what?” the man replied, shaking his head. “I don’t even know. I should have just stayed in Metropolis. It’s where I belong. Goodbye.”

He went inside to grab his jacket and then stormed out the door, leaving Cat and Kara to just gaze at each other.

“I’m sorry,” the older woman said softly, tears welling in her green eyes. “I’ve made so many mistakes with him and now he’s taking them out on you.”

“I can take it,” the hero replied gently. “Maybe, when he calms down, he’ll reconsider.” She was about to wrap her wife up in a hug when Abby started to cry. Cat smiled and wiped at her eyes. “Let me just make sure she’s ok,” Kara said.

“I’m ok, go,” Cat replied, and she went to the railing, gripping it hard as tears trailed slowly down her cheeks.

“Kara’s right,” Eliza said gently as she strolled out onto the balcony. She put a gentle hand on Cat’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

“I will be,” the CEO replied with a little smile. “I just feel like such a failure with him.”

“I think all mothers do at some stage,” Eliza mused. “When I think about all the pressure, I put on Alex to take care of Kara... I never meant for her to do it to the detriment of her own life. God, Cat, when I realized that Alex was afraid to come out to me because she thought I’d be disappointed, I felt like such a failure.”

“Alex is one of the strongest women I’ve ever known,” Cat replied. “And I suspect that her strength comes from you.”

“I think Alex can take all that credit for herself,” Eliza chuckled. “Kara too. They’ve always just gone their own way and most of the time it was the same way the other was going.”

Cat nodded. “Their bond is amazing. And I hope Carter is going to have that with Abby. I just wish that Adam would...”

“Get over himself?” Eliza said wryly. “Someday, maybe. Just let him cool down. It’s not something you can rush. He’ll just resent you more for it.”

“Thank you, Eliza,” the CEO replied with a smile.

“Us old broads need to stick together, right?”

As they both laughed, Cat felt overwhelmed with thankfulness for her family and vowed to herself to fix things with her eldest son… even if it took the rest of her life.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short one today, Guys. Sorry. I'm super-busy at work with end of year enhancements so I'm coding my butt off right now!

“She’s going to be ok, Kara.” Alex moved across the DEO balcony and wrapped her arms around her sister, rocking her gently as Kara clung desperately to her. “She’s very strong.”

“She’s human,” the hero replied, lifting her glasses and wiping her sleeve across her eyes. “And so fragile.”

The director nodded slowly. “You got her here faster than an ambulance would have gotten her to a hospital. It was a close call.”

“I knew there was something wrong,” Kara replied on a sniffle. “She was complaining of pain and thought it was indigestion but I could hear an irregularity in her heart rhythm and when I x-rayed her chest...” She started crying again.

“You saw the blockage,” the director finished, rubbing up and down her sister’s arms.

“Yeah,” the blonde sniffled. “When she collapsed, I just got her here as quickly as I could.” She shook her head. “Cat is the love of my life, Alex. I can’t lose her.”

“You’re not going to any time soon, I promise,” the director soothed. “She’s doing really well. She’s already bossing her doctor and nurses around, and asking for her phone and laptop.”

Kara laughed through her tears. “That sounds like my wife, for sure.” She tilted her head then. “You didn’t treat her yourself?”

Alex shook her head, taking a few steps away and letting her hands rest on her hips. “I couldn’t,” she said, looking back at her sister. “I was too...” She blew out a long breath. “Doctors aren’t supposed to treat their own family and it’s a good rule. My hands were shaking so damn much...” She trailed off as Kara nodded understandingly. “But I was there with her the whole time.”

I know,” Kara replied. “Thank you, Alex.”

“Alright, you want to go see her? Bring that gorgeous kid of yours before Vasquez decides to run away with her?”

“Sure do,” the hero smiled, calmer now. She headed back inside to rescue her child from all the snuggles Sue was inflicting on her and Alex just took a moment to breathe. She would never forget the look of agony on her sister’s face when she’d landed on the balcony, carrying the unconscious Cat in one arm and Abby in the other.

Not for the rest of her life.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And this one makes 60!
> 
> For jms5g who asked for the scene where Kara and Cat see each other again for the first time after the heart attack. So, this one is an interlude into Conversations in a Recovery Room.
> 
> Translations:  
> /:nahkluv, :ukr :rao/: Thank you, Father Rao.

Kara froze to the spot at the recovery room door when she saw Cat hooked up to wires and a drip and monitors that made her super-ears hurt with their insistent beeping. Her mind flashed back to twenty-four hours earlier when the face she loved had been one moment smiling and the next slack and lifeless, and she’d had to superspeed across the kitchen to catch Cat, and Abby in Cat’s arms, as they headed for a collision with the floor.

But she was drawn back to the present when her wife silently held out her hand, her smile slightly sheepish.

_Cat’s alive. She’s really alive. Thank you, Alex. Thank you, Doctor Hamilton. Thank you, God. /:nahkluv, :ukr :rao/._

Kara let out a stuttering breath and hugged her daughter tighter to her as her shoulders sagged, the tension of the previous hours draining from her. Then she crossed the room, climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to Cat, careful of her incision site… then even more careful to keep Abby from inadvertently hurting her mother as she tried to give Cat sloppy kisses and smack her in the face with loving pats, all while burbling softly.

“I know you’re scared,” Cat said as she kissed Abby’s and then Kara’s foreheads. She stroked her wife’s blonde hair gently. ”I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault. And you’re ok,” Kara replied, voice shaky. “That’s all that matters.”

“You saved my life… again. Thank you, Kara.”

The hero’s breath hitched, and she closed her eyes as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. “I can’t live without you, Cat.”

“Kara, Baby, listen to me,” the older woman said softly. “If the unthinkable happens to either of us, the other HAS to live… for Abby. She has Alex and Carter as her godparents, but she needs at least one of her mothers. I need you to promise me that you’ll live, Kara.”

“I promise,” the hero replied with a nod, rubbing her hand slowly up and down their daughter’s back.

“I promise too.” Cat chuckled then. “However, with this new apparatus for my ticker that Brainy gave me, I’ll probably live to be older than the Crypt Keeper.”

“The… who now?” Kara asked with a confused frown.

“The Crypt…” Cat stopped and shook her head with a little laugh. “Never mind. That’s from before your time, Darling.” She sobered then. “Seriously though, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re the love of my life, Kara.”

“Well, I’M going to do my best to make sure that nothing ever happens to either of you,” Alex said from the doorway. “How about I take my niece for a while and let you two have some time alone together?” Her eyebrows lifted teasingly. “But keep that privacy curtain open. Cat’s heart will need some time to recover before you two get up to any hanky-panky.” Kara handed the baby over with a laugh but then, without an ounce of shame, Cat threaded her hand into her wife’s hair, leaned in and kissed her, taking her time to slowly reacquaint their lips and coaxing an involuntary moan from her. Alex cleared her throat as she and Abby headed for the door. “Alright then… we’ll just… right… bye.”

“You’re baaaaad,” Kara murmured as the lovers took a moment to gaze into each other’s eyes.

“If there’s anything I’ve learned from this experience…” Cat replied. “It’s that we should always carpe diem.”

And then she kissed her wife again.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a little fun after the anguish of the last two chapters?!
> 
> Translations:  
> /:ieiu/ : Mom

“I totally know what I want to do first!” Kara was zooming around the hotel suite, unpacking and getting herself changed into shorts and a t-shirt, while Abby napped peacefully in her crib in the other room, and Cat stood with her arms crossed, watching with an indulgent smile. “Cat, why are you just standing there?! Get changed!”

The older woman chuckled as she cocked her hip and held out her thumb in a hitchhiking motion. Her wife came to a sudden stop in front of her, eyebrows raised. It was the signal Cat always used to get Kara to slow down.

“Sweetheart...”

“I’m doing it again,” the hero sighed. “I’m sorry, Babe.”

Cat took her sheepish-looking wife’s hand and led her out onto the hotel suite’s large balcony to press tightly against her. The warm breeze lifted their hair and skittered soothingly across their skin as they kissed slowly. The older woman eased back then and smiled lovingly. “I know you’re excited, Darling. I am too... but how about we just relax a little and then work together to get ready? We have two weeks in Florida and I promise you, Disney World isn’t going anywhere.” Kara nodded her agreement with a bright smile. “Now tell me what it is you want to do first?”

“I’d like us to take Abby to the Magic Kingdom to see the princesses. I want to get a bazillion photos of how cute she looks in that dress you got her!” Kara patted her back pocket, carefully making sure she had her iPhone before closing her arms around Cat’s waist again.

“And before that?” Cat prompted, lazily kissing up Kara’s neck. The younger woman blinked and then closed her eyes as her wife’s tongue caressed her pulse point.

“Um...” Kara swallowed. Hard.

“Mmmm...?” Cat coaxed with a teasing smile. She ran her hands down Kara’s chest over her breasts and then slipped them under her t-shirt to caress her stomach and up her rib cage. “We’re on vacation. Nowhere pressing to be... the baby’s asleep.”

“Uh...”

“Wrong answer...” Cat tugged Kara’s bottom lip gently with her teeth, sucked it into her mouth and then let it go with a soft popping sound as she ran her nails down the hero’s back.

“Oh God.”

“Warmer...” The older woman smiled as Kara’s hands began to wander over her and then her smile turned wicked as she pushed her wife back against the wall next to the doorway, out of view of any neighbors. She eased her thigh between Kara’s and kissed her again. “Tell me...” She pushed Kara’s t-shirt and bra up and sucked on her nipple. “What you want.” She bit down gently and swirled her tongue.

“Fuck...” Kara groaned as her fingers laced into Cat’s hair and tightened as her wife’s mouth moved to her other breast. Sudden, intense arousal pulsed through her making her hips jerk forward.

“Much warmer...” the older woman grinned.

“I want you to take me to bed and make me scream...” the hero said, half-lidded, blue eyes intense and pleading.

“Bingo,” Cat whispered as she guided Kara backwards into the bedroom to the huge, four-poster, canopy bed. They tumbled onto it in a tangle of arms and legs and lips and passion... and neither of them said anything else coherent for a very long time.

Xx

Kara’s heart was bursting with joy. She crouched, iPhone in hand to take a candid shot of Cat trying to teach Abby how to eat cotton candy, but laughed softly at the look on her wife’s face and snapped another quick picture, when their daughter decided she’d much prefer to see her mother wearing it.

“How come you’re spotless clean and I’m covered in sugary crap, /:ieiu/?” Cat asked with a good-natured chuckle.

Abby decided to rectify the situation and toddled over to Kara to pat her mouth and spread sugar across her lips and cheek. “Eeeeooo,” she warbled.

“That’s me,” Kara grinned, licking at the sweetness. Then she swept her kid up into her arms and carried her back to Cat and the stroller. At fifteen months old, Abby was big for her age, walking and causing general havoc with her emerging powers.

Her mothers loved it.

Cat used a baby wipe to clean off her cheek, and then Kara’s, before tossing it into a nearby trash can. Then she wrapped her arms around her girls and kissed both of them on the head. “Now that we’re fed and watered, what’s next?” The Magic Kingdom wasn’t too busy, being a weekday off-season and they’d already ridden a number of the Abby-friendly rides. “How about something for /:ieiu/? Space Mountain maybe?”

“Oooh, cool!” Kara grinned. The made their way, holding hands tightly, across the park to Tomorrowland and Cat lifted Abby out of the stroller to play with her while Kara packed away her wallet and phone into their bag and rubbed her hands together excitedly. “See you in a few minutes,” she said, bouncing on her toes a little.

“Have fun,” Cat replied with a loving smile. Kara turned to leave but her wife caught her gently by the hand, lowering her voice to a volume only the Kryptonian could hear. “And, Baby, remember, on those big downward dips...?”

“Yeah?” the hero asked, eyebrows raised.

“Resist the urge to fly, Supergirl. You can’t go carrying the car away.”

“Oh...” Kara laughed. “Right!”


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is way longer than I had actually intended. LOL. However, the takeaway is… Cat and Kara’s bond of love can stand up to anything.
> 
> Another interlude into Conversations in the Fortress of Solitude… which might have a balcony, but I haven’t seen the floor plans ;-)
> 
> Just on a personal note, even though the topics of this one are really upsetting, it's one of my favorite ones I've written and I think it's because it shows that Cat and Kara are unbreakable. At least I really hope they are.

In all their years of knowing each other… assistant, reporter, friend, lover, fiancée, wife… Cat had never felt so distant from Kara.

Four days ago, Supergirl had been reinfected with red Kryptonite after an accident at the DEO lab.

Three days ago, Kara had told Cat that she felt trapped in their marriage and that she was sick of Cat’s clinginess and worry over the stupidest of things. She’d told Cat that she was too powerful to be tethered to a fragile human wife and half-human child. She’d told Cat that she regretted ever saying _I do_ and had flown away, leaving her wife devastated and sobbing on their bedroom balcony.

Two days ago, Kara had destroyed the CatCo sign on top of the building and then sat in an alien dive bar for the rest of the day, drinking until she’d been too trashed to walk, let alone fly. She’d flown anyway and destroyed public property along the way, laughing at how hysterically funny it was that humans tried to enforce rules on her.

One day ago, Alex had finally angered her sister enough to draw her out and get off the shot into Kara’s chest to force the red K out of her body. Kara had stayed conscious this time though and had immediately collapsed into devastated sobs as they got her onto a gurney to take her back to the DEO. Alex had held her and hadn’t let her go until she’d finally cried herself to sleep.

Six hours ago, Kara had been released from the DEO med bay… but hadn’t come home. Instead, Cat had received a text from her.

_Cat, I know the things I said to you are unforgiveable. And that I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I want to come home but I’m desperately afraid that you hate me. I couldn’t live with seeing that in your eyes so I’m going to the Fortress of Solitude to give you some space and time. If you ever want to see me again, Alex knows how to contact me. Just please know that I’m so sorry and that I love you and our family more than life._

Cat had read the message a hundred or more times, trying to decide what to do. She loved Kara. She missed Kara. But she was angry at Kara. So angry she could spit nails. Then she felt bad for being angry because she knew it wasn’t Kara’s fault. But still, the words had hurt so badly. Cat was more than aware of the power of words. They could hurt more than a physical blow. But still, her mind kept telling her that it wasn’t Kara’s fault. Her heart kept telling her to forgive because she knew that she couldn’t live without her wife. That she didn’t want to.

So, with a determined nod, Cat dialed Alex’s number and waited for her to answer.

“Cat, hey.” Alex sounded as sad as Cat felt.

“She didn’t come home,” the CEO said softly.

A sudden squeak came down the line… Alex sitting bolt upright in her chair. “WHAT?!”

“She texted me that she’s afraid to come home in case I hate her. She’s gone to the fortress to give me time and space.”

There was quiet for a moment, then Alex cleared her throat softly. “She told me what she said to you. No one would blame you for wanting either of those things, especially not Kara.”

But Cat just chuckled softly. “Do you really think I’d want the love of my life freezing her non-freezable ass off in the damn North Pole, Alex? All I want is to hold her in my arms.”

“Point taken,” the director replied, a smile in her voice. “Do you want me to contact her and tell her to come home?”

“Actually,” Cat mused, tapping her finger against her cheek. “Can you get me to the fortress?”

“Uh…” Alex hesitated a moment. “I can get you there but if it’s closed up, I won’t be able to get you inside. Only Clark or Kara can lift the dwarf star key.”

“I’ll pretend that what you said made perfect sense,” Cat chuckled. “Please, Alex, just get me there?”

“Are you at the penthouse?”

“Yes,” the older woman replied.

“I’ll pick you up in thirty minutes. Dress VERY warmly.”

Xx

Cat shivered as she stood outside the Fortress of Solitude and looked up. It was a huge crystalline, towering structure that disappeared into the sunlight and made her feel tiny against its majesty.

“Shit,” Alex said. “It’s locked.” She pointed at the gold structure with the symbol of the House of El at its head. “And that’s the key. Don’t try to pick it up. At best you’ll pull your back out.”

“Secure,” Cat said sarcastically, shaking her head. Then she moved closer to the door and put her gloved hand against it. “Kara,” she said. “Get your gorgeous ass down here and open this door before I freeze mine off.” There was no response for a moment, so she leaned closer to the door. “Don’t be afraid, Sweetheart. I love you. Can you hear my heartbeat? It beats only for you and our family.”

And then the door slowly scraped open to reveal an exhausted looking Kara, dressed in a long flowing white robe with the House of El crest at its breast. It was the same robe she’d been wearing when she’d returned from Argo and she looked just as beautiful now as she had then. “Hi,” she said softly, her eyes wide with surprise and relief. “I can’t believe you came all the way here.”

Cat’s eyes welled and she took a step closer to her wife. “I always want to be where you are, Kara,” she said. “Don’t you know that by now?”

Alex heard the air come out of Cat as she crushed her body against her wife’s. It was like coming home again for both of them and Kara stepped back, pulling Cat with her into the relative warmth of the fortress’s interior. “Alex. Come in,” she said. The director stepped inside and hit the panel to close the door but when she turned around, Cat and Kara were locked in a passionate kiss that made her smile and stick her hands in her pockets to stroll by them and further into the huge structure.

“I love you,” Cat whispered. “Always, no matter what.”

“I love you too. Soooo fucking much. What I said…” Kara replied, tears creeping down her cheeks. “I didn’t mean it, Cat. I didn’t mean any of it. You know how much you and Abby and Carter mean to me. How much the whole family means to me.”

“You didn’t mean MOST of it,” Cat countered with a smile. “We both know that there’s something bothering you that made red K Kara say those things.” She chuckled a little then. “At least you didn’t throw me off any high places this time.”

“Cat…” Kara pleaded.

“Sorry, too soon?” the older woman said with a teasing smile and this time Kara laughed softly. She instantly felt better, as she always did when she was with her wife.

“I know what it is,” she said then. “The thing that’s bothering me. It’s something that I should have talked about with you a long time ago but I… it’s so terrifying.”

“How about we sit down and talk now?” Cat suggested. Kara nodded and, holding Cat’s hand tightly, led her to the kitchen where Alex was making coffee, her heavy jacket slung over the back of a chair. The older woman laughed softly and shook her head. “Somehow I didn’t picture this place having a kitchen.”

“Kara and Clark have a bedroom each here too, both en suite,” Alex shrugged. “It’s fancy.”

“How about we talk in yours?” Cat said to Kara, relieved when her wife nodded her agreement. “Alex, will you be ok here?”

“I’ll be fine,” the director smiled. “Take your time.”

Kara, still holding Cat’s hand as if she was afraid to let her go, led her across the huge structure to her bedroom. It was slightly messy, and she sighed as she picked up her super suit and cape from the unmade bed and made room for them to sit. “Sorry,” she murmured. “I haven’t exactly been in the best frame of mind today. When I got here, I just went to bed, hoping sleep would take the pain away.” She looked down at their joined hands. “But the nightmares were worse.”

“Oh Baby,” Cat whispered, holding her wife close and stroking her hair. “I really appreciate your being thoughtful enough to come here to give me some time and space. I confess, I was angry, but I knew it wasn’t your fault. It pains me to know that you were in such anguish and I couldn’t help you.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said again, shaking her head.

“No more apologies, Kara,” Cat said firmly, easing back to look her wife right in the eye. “I want you to know that you can ALWAYS come home, ok? ALWAYS. Even if I’m angry and I need some space. I can have space in the spare room…” She chuckled then. “Or more to the point, I can have space in our room while YOU sleep in the spare room.”

“Spare bedroom doghouse,” Kara smiled. “Got it.”

Cat ran a hand over her face. “Fuck.” She blew out a long breath. “I hate it when we argue.”

“Me too,” Kara agreed. “Good thing it doesn’t happen very often.” Her face sobered again. “So, the thing…”

“Yes, Darling,” the older blonde encouraged.

“I… um… red K me… was trying to push you away, not because I feel trapped or anything like that. It’s because I’m so terrified of losing you and she thought that being alone would be better than the pain of that loss.”

Cat’s eyebrows shot up. “But you’re not going to lose me,” she said softly.

Kara shook her head. “But, Cat, you see, I actually will. I’m going to lose you and Alex and Carter and Abby and everyone else I love in my life.”

The older woman frowned obviously confused. “I don’t… understand.”

Kara sighed and nodded. “Cat, I have absolutely no idea how long my lifespan on this planet will be. I can’t get sick; I can’t starve or thirst to death. My cells age at such a slow rate that I could live for a thousand years or more. I have no idea.”

Cat’s face changed as she finally realized where Kara was going with this and she held her hand tightly. “Sweetheart…”

“I’m going to lose everyone I EVER love, Cat. I’m going to live long enough to see Abby’s kids live and die, their kids, their kids, their kids and so on. When you die, Cat, I’m going to be alone and even if I ever fall in love again, which feels impossible to me, I’ll lose her too and anyone else who comes after.” She shook her head, tears falling steadily. “At some point, I might even have to leave or change my name because no one can know that I’m a hundred-year-old woman in the body of a thirty-five-year-old… like a damn vampire.” If the point hadn’t been so devastating, Cat might have laughed, but instead, she nodded slowly. “It may be that the only way for me to die is Kryptonite and I’d have to make the decision myself when I’m tired of living.” She looked down and her voice became a whisper. “Maybe I’ll be tired of living five minutes after you die, Cat. I don’t know.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Cat said softly.

“I know,” Kara sighed, but her eyes were soft and understanding. “And that’s why I haven’t talked about it with you before. There really isn’t anything TO say. It’s just fact and I have to figure out a way to live with it.”

Cat hugged her hard and then drew back to look into her eyes. “Baby, let’s go home, ok? Abby misses you so much.”

And that brought a big, genuine smile to Kara’s face. “Yeah… let’s go home.”


	63. Chapter 63

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” Cat said as she stepped out onto the balcony outside of Kara’s new office. Her wife had finally agreed to take on the role of Associate Editor-In-Chief after the previous one had retired, but only after Cat had promised that she could continue writing her own articles too. “I would’ve fired him too.”

“But would you have gotten as angry as I did?” Kara shot back.

“Have you met me?” Cat chuckled. “C’mon, Sweetheart.”

"Cat, I need you to be my boss right now,” the younger woman said, crossing her arms and pushing her glasses up higher on her nose.

Cat nodded and straightened, body language and tone changing to professional. “You gave him a verbal warning and two written for harassing various women. That’s more than the required number to warrant termination in a harassment case.” She scoffed a little. “Don’t tell me that you feel sorry for him?”

“I don’t. What I AM sorry about is the way I handled it.” Kara shook her head and leaned back against the low wall. “I lost my temper.”

“You caught him with his hands on Nia, Kara! Of course you lost your temper!”

“I broke his shoulder, Cat!”

“Serves him right,” Cat replied stubbornly. “If I’d seen him touching her, I’d have broken more than that.”

Kara’s shoulders sagged. “What if he sues?”

“We’ll deal with that if it happens. We’ll…” Cat suddenly stopped talking when she saw Nia crossing Kara’s office. The young reporter tapped lightly on the balcony door and Kara beckoned for her to step out to join them. She looked unusually nervous.

“Sorry for intruding,” she said. “Kara, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Do you want me to…” Cat chucked a thumb over her shoulder.

“Oh, no, Ms. Danvers-Grant. It’s nothing you can’t hear.”

The older woman smiled and took a seat on one of the rattan chairs as Nia moved closer to her boss. “Kara, I just wanted to say thank you. For listening to me and believing me and for intervening on something that could have been devastating to me.”

“Any time,” Kara replied with a smile.

“No,” Nia said softly as she put her hand on Kara’s forearm. “I mean it. Kara, I’m… I’m a trans woman and a guy like that… if he’d found out, he probably would have outed me to the whole company.” She shook her head and held up a hand. “Not that I’m hiding or anything but… sometimes people treat me differently when they find out. So… So thank you again. What you did, pushing him off me like that, means so much to me. A lot of people wouldn’t have wanted to get involved.”

Kara tilted her head and then stepped closer to pull the young woman into her arms for a long hug. “Thank you for trusting me with your truth,” she said softly. “And he’s never going to bother you at work again. I fired him and if he bothers you outside of work, tell me and we’ll help you get a restraining order against him.” Kara’s eyes moved to Cat who nodded her agreement. “You just let me know, ok?”

Nia pulled back a little and nodded before hugging Kara hard again. “Thank you, Supergirl,” she whispered so quietly that Cat didn’t hear. The hero pulled back, surprise etched on her face and Nia just smiled and headed back to her desk with a gentle squeeze to Cat’s shoulder as she passed.

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “Now I’m glad I broke that asshole’s shoulder. Did you know about Nia being a trans woman?”

Cat just shrugged. “I did, but it’s not my truth to tell.”

“That’s why you hired her, isn’t it?” Kara said with a broad smile. “To make sure she was ok?”

The older woman waved a hand, letting out a small sound of agreement. “Well, she graduated top of her class and she’s extremely talented,” Cat explained. “But yes, I actively headhunted her for CatCo. I wanted her talent, yes, but I also wanted to make sure that she was treated fairly.”

“I love you, Cat-El.”

The CEO chuckled. “I thought you wanted me to be your boss right now?” she teased but she got up anyway and held Kara by the hips to kiss her gently. “I love you too.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you know, I was born and raised in Ireland. All of my family, including my parents and brother, still live there and with COVID, I'm pretty devastated by the fact that I can't go home for Christmas this year. I was lying in bed last night thinking about how I wished I could ring my Mam but with the time zone difference, I couldn't right at that moment.
> 
> This chapter was born from that thought.

Cat knew she was there. It was almost three and Kara still hadn’t come to bed. She’d been out on their bedroom balcony crying for a while now and Cat’s heart ached for her. She didn’t know what had happened, but she knew that, if Kara had wanted comfort, she would’ve come to bed. And she respected her wife’s decisions.

It was another fifteen minutes before the balcony door opened further and Kara slipped into the bedroom. She set her glasses on her nose and her supersuit melted away, then took them off and set them on the nightstand with her phone. She shed her underwear, got into a pair of soft pajamas and then slid into bed. The hero lay on her back for a few moments, then turned onto her side away from her wife and closed her eyes, emotionally drained.

“What can I do?” Cat asked softly.

Kara sniffled but didn’t move. “Nothing,” she replied just as softly. ‘Thanks… I love you, Cat, but I just… need some space right now.”

“Ok. I love you too. Goodnight, Sweetheart.”

“Night.”

They both lay there, Kara’s mind awash with grief, while Cat longed to reach out to her and hold her. Neither could sleep and after a while, the older woman just took a deep breath. “Do you want to talk about it? Because I can hear you thinking really loudly, and I can’t doze off. This old lady needs her beauty sleep, you know.”

Cat was pleased when a small chuckle floated from her wife’s side of the bed. “Firstly, you’re not even close to old and secondly, how do you always know what to say when I’m upset.”

“Because I know you, Kara,” Cat replied. “You have an innate optimism that always responds to humor. Even when I just make a stupid joke… like that one… because of course I’m not old!”

Kara chuckled again and it took another minute, but Cat felt the mattress tilt a little as the younger woman rolled over and moved closer to her, so she opened her arms in invitation. The hero pressed against her chest and Cat hugged her gently, stroking her fingers through her hair. She felt tears drip onto her skin and she kissed Kara’s forehead, just holding her as she cried fitfully. When her tears had eased into sniffles and then into calmer breathing, Kara took Cat’s hand and laced their fingers together. “It’s gone,” she said softly. “Krypton… it’s gone.”

Cat blinked, not quite understanding. “What do you mean?”

Kara sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. “Even though it was destroyed over forty years ago, its light has still been travelling to Earth all this time, so it shone in the sky like the other planets and stars. Tonight, when I got home, I stood on the balcony to say goodnight to my father and my best friend, Thara, like I do every night but… but…” She swallowed hard and Cat hugged her tighter. “I couldn’t see the light in the sky anymore. It’s finally burned out, Cat.”

“Oh Baby,” Cat murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

“I have to let them go. I thought I had but…” Kara squeezed her eyes shut as she uttered brokenly. “I know I’m an adult… a mother myself… but I really, REALLY wish I could talk to my Mom right now.”

And all Cat could do was hold her wife even tighter.


	65. Chapter 65

Kara could barely breathe. Her lungs tried to pull in air but the pain was so overwhelming that she just closed her eyes and let herself sink...

“No!” Cat cried out. “Open your eyes, Supergirl. Open them right now.”

“Get her on the gurney!”

Kara thought she heard Alex and a little smile rose to her lips. Her two favorite people with her. Maybe dying wouldn’t be so bad after all. But no, she’d promised Cat that she’d live so no dying today.

“Her vitals are low but she’s with us,” Doctor Hamilton said. Kara felt something touch her face. Oh. Glasses. Then she felt her suit melt away, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. The glasses were removed again.

“Kara,” Cat was saying. “Open those baby blues. Come on, Sweetheart.”

Kara wanted to but everything was just so... weird... and heavy... and weird. “Cat,” she managed to get out.

“Yes!” Warm hands closed around one of hers and she tried to hold on. Tried. Tried. Tried. Tried. “I’m here, Baby. God, Kara, stay with me. Please.”

“It’s lodged between her third and fourth rib,” Alex said. “Have that lead lined box ready, Doc.” Then a moment of quiet. “Shit, she's bleeding into... Hemothorax! She needs a thoracostomy. Cat, get back.”

Kara couldn’t breathe and as her lungs burned for air, she managed to open her eyes and look into her wife’s. “I love you,” she wheezed speaking more with her eyes than she could with her voice.

“NO!” Cat cried out. “Don’t you DARE fucking die on me! You fight, Kara! You fight for me and our children.”

A small smile crossed Kara’s lips but then she cried out in pain. Alex was shoving a tube into her chest and suddenly, she could breathe again. She took in a deep breath and heaved it out again. “Cat.”

“Oh God... thank God,” the older woman groaned. “You scared me half to death.” Then Cat’s hands were on her again.

“Sorry,” Kara said. Then she screamed as the pain got much worse.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Alex was saying as she assisted Doctor Hamilton will pulling the kryptonite bullet out of her sister’s chest.

“Hold her down, Alex. I can’t get a grip on it,” Hamilton ordered.

Even weakened by the kryptonite as she was, Kara was surprisingly strong and it took Cat and Alex both to hold her down as she screamed and writhed. “FUUUUCK!!!! Please stop!!! It hurts!!!” But then the pain eased and she slowly calmed down. Hamilton dropped the bullet into a lead lined box and an agent quickly took it from the room. Kara’s eyes fluttered closed but this time from relief.

“She’s starting to heal,” Hamilton said. “Pull the tube, Alex.” A quick sting of pain and Kara could finally relax fully.

Cat’s fingertips ran gently through her hair. She wasn’t able to speak. Tears blinded her. She wasn’t sure she could keep doing this. Keep watching the love of her life getting hurt. Over and over. Her wife, the amazing superhero.

But when her hero’s blue eyes opened and Kara smiled that gorgeous, loving smile at her. Cat knew she’d never leave her side. Not until the day she died.

Alex pulled off her blood-soaked gloves and, after leaving a gentle kiss on her sister’s forehead, walked slowly to command ops and out onto the balcony. She pulled out her phone and hit a contact, waiting a moment as it rang. “J’Onn,” she said quietly. “I need your help.” She swallowed and her eyes grew cold. “I need your help putting a bullet in someone’s head.”


	66. Chapter 66

“I’d like to get a real tree this year,” Kara said as she took a sip of her coffee to wash down her third sticky bun. It was a cool sixty degrees on Cat’s private balcony outside her office and a light breeze added to an authentic December feel.

“Sure,” Cat replied amiably. “As long as you vacuum up all the fallen pine needles.” Kara nodded her agreement. “Every day,” Cat added.

Kara blinked. “Every day? Isn’t that slight overkill, Babe?” Cat just lifted an eyebrow and the hero sighed. “Every day. Got it.” She took a breath then. “Hey, can I...” She paused a moment and shook her head. “Never mind.”

Cat’s hand reached across the table to squeeze her forearm. “What?” she asked softly, sensing her wife’s discomfort.

“I know you have amazing decorations for the tree but... can I... I have a box of stuff I made when I was a kid and I’d really like to put some of them on there, but... they’re not fancy like yours.”

“Ours,” Cat corrected with a smile as her eyes softened. “Sweetheart, if you made them, I’d be thrilled to use them.”

Kara chuckled softly and pushed her glasses higher up on her nose. “You should probably look at them before you say that.”

“Kara,” Cat replied. “Your artwork is amazing so I’m sure they’re amazing too, but it doesn’t matter. You made them and they’re special to you, therefore we should use them.” She paused then and tilted her head. “Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner, Sweetheart? We could have used them on the tree before.”

“Well... I didn’t really think about it much up until recently.” The younger woman stopped and looked into her coffee cup. “They’re... I made them as reminders of Krypton to put on the tree at Eliza’s.”

It suddenly all made sense to Cat. Kara was still grieving the disappearance of Krypton’s light from the night sky. “Then you know what?” she said with a smile. “Let’s put them front and center on the tree this year.”

Kara grinned happily.

“But you still have to vacuum the pine needles every day,” her wife teased. “Marlene has enough to do with Christmas preparations.”

Kara’s grin widened. “Deal.”


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> /Ieiu/: Mom

Cat stepped out onto the bedroom balcony, a broad, loving smile spreading across her face. Kara was lying on the couch, fast asleep, with their lightly snoring daughter sprawled across her chest. Abby was drooling on her around her pacifier and Cat just had to get a picture. She grabbed her iPhone and snapped a few shots, but her almost silent footsteps made Kara stir. Sleepy blue eyes blinked open and Kara smiled as she looked down at her child.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Cat said softly. “I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get the cutest picture in the world.”

“Not your fault,” the hero chuckled. “Super hearing.” She lifted her arm in invitation. “Come snuggle with us, Babe?”

“Actually, I was coming to let you know that Carter and Chloe are about ten minutes away.” Cat stroked Kara’s hair back from her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. “I wanted to get Abby dressed.”

“She sleeps really hard,” Kara grinned. “You could probably dress her without even waking her up.”

Cat nodded as she took the toddler into her arms and headed for their daughter’s bedroom. “I think you’re right.”

Fifteen seconds later, Kara followed her wife, dressed in dark green cargo pants, a loose, white V-neck t-shirt and pair of lace up boots. ‘Everything good?” she asked as she kissed her daughter’s cheek. Abby was awake now and chatting happily with her mother as she clapped her hands.

Cat took a moment to appreciate her wife’s body. “You look hot,” she said, stealing another lingering kiss.

“You too,” Kara replied, taking in Cat’s skinny jeans and figure-hugging, thin sweater but then she smiled. “They’re getting out of the elevator. Chloe’s nervous. Be nice to her, ok?”

“I’m always nice,” Cat replied indignantly.

Kara’s eyebrows lifted. “Just… be extra nice, ok? Carter really likes this one.”

The older woman scoffed but a little grin lifted her lips as she picked Abby up and straightened her pink and black plaid shirt. “I’ll try.”

The front door opened, and they heard Carter calling them from the living room. “Mom? /:ieiu/?”

“Coming!” Cat called as she led Kara into the living room. “Hi, Sweetheart. I’ve missed you so much. Merry Christmas.” She set Abby down and then went to her son to hug him hard. “How was the flight?”

“It was pretty good,” the young man replied with a grin. “Mom, /:ieiu/, this is Chloe. Honey, these are my Moms, Cat and Kara.”

Then Kara stepped forward and Carter hugged her too. “Merry Christmas, I missed you,” he said quietly, and Kara hugged him harder.

“Missed you too, Dude. Merry Christmas.”

Cat drew Chloe into a hug. “Really nice to meet you, Chloe. Welcome to our home.”

“Thanks,” the young woman replied with a smile but, when she turned to accept a hug from Kara, the Kryptonian heard her heartbeat spike. It was strange but Kara put it down to nerves.

“Yeah, welcome to National City, Chloe.”

Then Carter crouched and picked up the baby, bouncing her gently and kissing her cheek. “And this is my baby sister, Abby. She’s almost two.”

“She’s beautiful,” Chloe said with a smile. She took Abby into her arms and hugged her, making her giggle. “Hi, Sweetie. I’m Chloe. It’s so nice to meet you and your Moms.”

“Clo,” Abby replied seriously, then she put her hand in her mouth and blinked shyly.

“You’re so sweet,” the young woman said with a big smile.

But Abby had enough and held out her arms to Kara. “Eeeeeeooooooo.”

“That’s me,” Kara chuckled as she accepted her daughter into her arms and sat her on one hip. “How about we let you guys get cleaned up and then have some eggnog? We’re just ordering Chinese for dinner.”

Cat led their son and his girlfriend up the hallway and left them to get settled into their room, then joined Kara in the living room on the couch with their daughter who was curling her mother’s indestructible hair around her hand. “Chloe’s nice,” she said quietly as she snuggled up to her wife. “Except for one thing.”

“Really? What is it?” Kara asked.

“She thinks you’re hot.”

“Huh?” Kara asked, frowning.

“Babe, she was checking you out.”

Kara blinked. “What? No way.”

“She definitely was… not that I blame her. You ARE hot.”

“Cat,” Kara rolled her eyes.

Cat nibbled her neck with a little growl. “Mine.”

The hero pulled her closer. “Yours… always.”


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, Darlings!
> 
> Translations:  
> /ieiu/: Mom

Abby was highly unamused. There was a stranger coming at her, dressed in weird clothes and she shook her head hard, looking at her mother as her face crumpled into tears.

“Awww… it’s ok, Baby Girl,” Mom said with a smile. “No one is going to hurt you.”

“EEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Abby wailed, looking around the balcony frantically for her other mother.

“Abby,” the stranger said, holding out their white-gloved hand. “It’s ok. Want to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?”

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!” the toddler yelled, pointing at the stranger.

“Kara…” Mom said softly, and Abby looked around again.

“EEEEEEOOOOOOO??!!”

“She’s ok,” the stranger said. “HOHOHO! Merry Christmas, Abby!”

Mom shook her head. “Kara, I’m not sure this is…”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Abby screeched, letting loose tiny twin beams of heat vision that set Kara’s fake Santa beard on fire.

“Shoot,” the Kryptonian said, pulling the fluff off her face and patting it out between her hands.

Cat sighed as she sat down on the couch, sitting her daughter on her knee and hugging her gently. “And THAT, /:ieiu/, is why I didn’t want to take the chance of just bringing her to see Santa at the mall.”

Kara chuckled, shaking her head as she slipped out of her costume. “Point taken.”


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda felt like there needed to be a revisit of Chloe’s crush on Kara. Enjoy.

“You really love balconies,” a quiet voice said as Kara was standing on the living room one, sipping from a cup of coffee. “You and Cat both.”

The blonde smiled a little. “I don’t know about Cat, but I find sunlight cleansing and rejuvenating. It puts a pep in my step. Balconies are good places to get that.” Her smile widened. “Plus, Cat and I have some awesome memories on various balconies. Especially here.”

Chloe nodded as she sipped her own coffee. She was still dressed in her robe. Kara assumed that Carter was still asleep. “I…um… I think I’m going to tell Carter I need to leave a couple of days early.”

“Leave?” the hero frowned. “Why? Did something happen?”

“Yeah,” Chloe breathed out. “Yeah… I met you… and I think you and Cat both suspect how fucking attracted I am to you.”

Kara looked down at her coffee and blew on it gently. “You don’t have to leave…” she began but the brunette shook her head.

“No… I really do… before I make a fool of myself by trying to kiss you or something…” She took a couple of steps toward Kara. “Unless that’s what you want?” She smiled a little as she reached out to caress the hero’s cheek.

Kara caught her hand with a shake of her head and let it go immediately. “Chloe, you’re nineteen and gorgeous… and I’m flattered you think I’m attractive… but there are a couple of things here. Firstly, you’re my son’s girlfriend and I would NEVER do that to him and secondly, which will ALWAYS come first… I’m deeply in love with Cat and totally loyal to her. I’d NEVER cheat on her.”

Chloe nodded as she took another long sip of her coffee. “I… I get that,” she said. “I want love like that.”

“Does Carter know?” Kara asked gently, as she leaned on the railing to look out over the city.

“That I’m attracted to you? Hell no,” the younger woman chuckled as she joined her there.

Kara shook her head. “I meant that you’re attracted to women in general.”

“Yeah, I don’t keep anything hidden from him…” She winced. “Except this.” She indicated between the two of them.

“Cat and I won’t tell him but… you need to think carefully, Chloe. If you want what Cat and I have, you need to find the right person. You’re so young, you and Carter both, and you have time to figure out who that person is… if it’s not him… but don’t hurt him, ok? If you’re not feeling this with him, don’t stay in it.”

“I know,” the younger woman said softly. “I AM feeling this with him… I just feel it with you too… which is why I have to leave. It’s too confusing here.”

The hero nodded and blew out a long breath. “I get that. I used to work for Cat as her assistant. Being around her and not being able to act on how I felt was hard. I was just lucky that she felt the same way I did.”

“How long have you been together?” Chloe asked.

“I’ve known her about seven years. We dated for almost three and we’re married almost three.”

“You’re lucky,” the younger woman said. “She’s pretty amazing.”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, a wide smile lifting her lips. “She really is.”

Chloe’s face fell then. “I’m sorry,” she said. “You’ve been nothing but nice to me, even when I tried to come on to you.”

The hero grinned. “You don’t think I made a mistake or two like that when I was younger? Come on.” She squeezed Chloe’s forearm gently. “It’s part of learning how to be an adult.” She chuckled softly. “I’m thirty and I sometimes still don’t get adulting right.”

They shared a laugh and then Chloe straightened. “I’m gonna go talk to Carter. Thanks, Kara.”

“Any time,” the hero replied with a smile. Chloe headed inside and after a moment, Kara’s eyes closed, and she sighed with pleasure as Cat’s arms wrapped around her from behind. The older woman kissed between her wife’s shoulder blades and then pressed her face into Kara’s long, blonde hair.

“I heard the very tail end of that. She came on to you?”

“Not really,” Kara replied with a smile. “She was confused about her feelings. We talked it out and she’s talking to Carter now.” She paused then and turned to face her wife. “Hey,” she said softly. “You know I’d never…”

But Cat silenced her with a gentle kiss. “Of course, I know,” she replied. “Neither of us ever would.”


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m apparently obsessed with this thing with Chloe. There may be more chapters in this arc! Happy New Year, Darlings!
> 
> Translations:  
> /zhao khap rrip/: I love you.

Supergirl crossed her arms over her chest and centered herself as she waited for her opponents to attack.

“C’mon, Trainees!” Alex yelled. “Supergirl doesn’t have all day.”

Kara nodded seriously. “You all wanted this. Now get on with it.”

The recruits all looked nervously at each other for a long moment, so Kara shrugged and turned to walk away. “Alright then.” One brave soul decided to take initiative however, and lunged at her, grabbing her around the neck in a hold from behind. Alex winced and shook her head. “While I appreciate that you have balls,” the hero said loudly as she lifted them both into the air. “You’ve put yourself in a difficult position. We’re about twenty feet up. If I drop you, you may not break anything, but it’s going to hurt.” She twisted mid-air and dislodged the man, then caught him by the foot to dangle him upside down, looking at the director with raised eyebrows.

“You have to think carefully before you make a decision to attack,” Alex stated clearly. “You will have no idea what powers, if any, your target may have. Supergirl can easily pick up and carry ALL OF YOU at the same time. She can freeze you to death within seconds and incinerate your bodies with heat vision quicker than you can say _oh shit_ , should she have a desire to.”

“But,” one of the trainees spoke up. “Supergirl is one of the two most powerful people on this planet. What are the odds of us having to fight an opponent like that?”

“True,” Kara agreed with a graceful incline of her head. “Most of the time, it’s me or Superman who takes on the really powerful bad guys but what if, one day, something takes me down and you guys are the ones who have to stand between the bad guy and a bunch of kids on a school bus?”

The hero’s words echoed around the training room.

“Um…” one of the recruits began but then he just closed his mouth again.

“It could happen,” Kara went on. “I’ve been hurt in the past and taken off the board. Director Danvers has had to step in and save me.” She looked at each trainee in turn. “I want you to be able to defend yourselves and problem solve on the fly like Director Danvers can.”

“I want them to be even better than I am,” Alex added with a smile and Kara chuckled softly.

“Ok, who else has the balls to try to take me down?”

“I don’t think there’s a single person here who could take you down,” Trainee Agent Burke said. “You’re too powerful.”

Kara nodded for a moment. “I see. So I have powers, therefore I’m invincible?” A round of nods went around the room. She looked at her sister. “Power me down please, Director.”

“What?” Alex said in surprise. “Supergirl, no… that’s…”

“Alex…” The hero smiled. “Please.”

Reluctantly, the director turned the training room’s kryptonite emitters on. Kara immediately felt the very slight nausea the radiation always caused. She took a deep breath and then held up her fists in her fighting stance. “Ok, I’m at human strength. Who’s going first?”

Alex crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, watching with a smirk as her sister took care of each trainee agent as they took their turn and left them all in mild stages of bruising, groaning unhappily on the floor. “I take it back,” Burke wheezed, rubbing his sternum. “You’re just fucking awesome, powers or not. I want to be like you when I grow up.”

Kara grinned as Alex turned off the emitters. “Let’s make you all better than me.”

Just then, the hero heard a familiar voice and she led Alex away from the trainees. “Cat’s here,” she said worriedly. “She’s upset.”

“Go,” Alex replied with a little concerned frown. “I’ll take over here.”

“Thanks.” Kara super sped to the balcony outside command ops and found her wife there, tapping her phone against her cheek. “What? What is it?” she asked, taking Cat gently by the upper arms and looking into her eyes.

“Kara…” Cat whispered.

“Is…” The younger woman swallowed. “Is Abby ok?”

“Yes, sorry, yes, she’s fine,” Cat replied, hugging her wife hard. “Brainy has her.”

“Then what is it, Cat-El?” Kara asked, easing back and searching her wife’s face.

“Carter called me. He was so upset. Chloe told him that she wanted to break up with him because there’s someone else.”

“Oh,” Kara said softly. “Shit.”

“It’s worse,” Cat said. “When he asked her who it was and she wouldn’t tell him, they got into a huge argument. Finally she told him she’s in love with you, Kara, that something happened between you at Christmas and that’s why she left early.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open in disbelief for a long moment. Then she shook her head. “What did she say happened?” Cat pursed her lips and Kara got the message, loud and clear. “I’m going to throw her into fucking SPACE, Cat.”

“Darling, wait. As much as I’d really like to see you do that, I think we need to concentrate on Carter right now.”

“He doesn’t believe her, right? I mean…” Kara’s blue eyes welled with shimmering tears. “He’d never believe that I’d do something like that, right?”

Cat hugged her wife gently. “Hey, listen, he knows you wouldn’t, but Chloe fucked with his head, Kara. He’s overwhelmed and he’s not thinking clearly.”

“What did he say?” the hero asked worriedly.

“He said he doesn’t know what to believe.”

Kara straightened and wiped at her eyes. “I have to go talk to him. Can you let Alex know what’s happening please? I’m supposed to be training new recruits today.”

Cat nodded. “I’ll tell her but… Baby, this is a test of motherhood. It’s not about defending yourself…”

“It’s about comforting him, I know,” the Kryptonian replied with a nod. She lifted herself into the air. “Kiss Abby for me.”

“I will,” Cat replied. “/zhao khap rrip/, Kara.”

That brought a smile to Kara’s face. “I love you too, Cat. See you later.”


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> /ieiu/: Mom

Carter’s chest was aching with upset. The words his ex-girlfriend had spat at him in anger as she’d stormed out of his dorm room echoed around in his head.

_… she put her fingers inside me and made me scream..._

He was alone, since it was so early. Snowflakes peppered his hair as he wrapped his hands around his coffee mug and looked over the wall of the coffee shop’s balcony, down onto the people walking in the Massachusetts snow below. But he straightened as he felt a presence behind him and looked over his shoulder.

“Hey, Sweetie,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses in an automatic motion. She was dressed in skinny jeans, knee-high leather boots and a navy peacoat with the collar up against the chilly wind, but Carter knew she’d flown from National City. He squared his shoulders against the gentle hand that rubbed between his shoulder blades. “Your Mom told me what happened. How are you holding up?”

“You shouldn’t be here... KARA.” Carter’s tone was sneering. It was something she’d never heard from him before and it was shocking.

The hero moved to stand next to him and bumped his shoulder gently. “I love you,” she said softly. “And you’re in pain. I wanted to come.”

“This is all your fault!” the young man snapped back. “Pulitzer winning journalist, perfect fucking Kryptonian. Why would Chloe want me now? Not after YOU did her! Did you even TRY to say no?” His eyes narrowed angrily.

Kara looked down, shoving her hands into her coat pockets as she pushed her hurt away for her stepson’s sake. The stiff set of his hunched shoulders made her heart ache. “Nothing happened between Chloe and me, Honey,” she said, letting her eyes meet his as she spoke the truth. “She probably said those things to hurt you because she was angry.”

She watched as Carter’s jaw clenched and released repeatedly. Then, slowly, his shoulders sagged and finally he turned into her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Like I did just now. I’m so sorry, /:ieiu/.”

Kara smiled as she hugged him back. “It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean it.” She huffed out a breath. “What Chloe said though... I want to have a little talk with her about that.”

“/:Ieiu/, I think she needs help,” Carter said. “She’s kind of obsessed with you. She has a bunch of candid photos of you and one of them is set as her phone background. She also bought a pair of green cargo pants because you were wearing the same ones, the day she met you. And she was constantly talking about how lucky I am to have a superhot stepmom all the time. It was what clued me in to the fact that there may have been a problem in the first place, and when I confronted her about it... that’s when the shit hit the fan. She said things like you’d both decided that you were going to leave National City together and that you’re just as much in love with her as she is with you.”

“Oh... wow... ok,” Kara said with a sheepish look. “I’ve never had an admirer like that before.”

Carter chuckled as he kissed her forehead. “Have you not met my Mom?” he teased. “She kept the sticky note you attached to a box of cupcakes you got her for her birthday one year because you called her Cat on it instead of Miss Grant.”

Kara blinked, her cheeks flushing a little as she remembered how lovesick she’d been back then. “She did?”

“Yeah, she showed it to me. She even awwwed. It was stuck to her computer monitor in her home office until the adhesive wore off. Last time I saw it, it was in her wallet.”

“Heh,” the hero grinned, making a mental note to do something special for Cat when she got back. Like maybe throwing her down onto their bed and putting her fingers... She shivered a little and focused back on her stepson. “Ok,” she said firmly. “I’m going to talk to Chloe. Do you want to come with me or...?”

“Yeah,” Carter replied. “I really want to see her face when you confront her about her lies.”

“I’m not going to melt her face off or anything,” the hero chuckled, lifting her hands. “It’ll just be a very rational conversation where I’ll make sure she knows AGAIN that nothing will ever happen between us and that I’m totally in love with Cat.”

Carter lifted an eyebrow. “You’re actually trying to convince yourself to not melt her face off, aren’t you?”

Kara rubbed absently at the crinkle between her brows and sighed deeply. “Yeah. Yeah, I really am. Urgh.”

“/:ieiu/, I love you. Thanks for coming,” Carter said softly. “I’m sure mom told you that I wasn’t very nice on the phone.”

Kara blinked in surprise. “Actually no, she didn’t say anything about that.” She linked her arm with her stepson’s, and they walked together down the steps and out into the Harvard campus, leaving footprints in the snow behind them as they made their way toward Chloe’s dorm. “Doesn’t matter now,” the hero shrugged. “I’m just glad you’re not mad at me.”

Just then, a loud wolf whistle sounded. “Hey, Grant! Your new girlfriend’s hot!”

Carter’s mouth dropped open and he began to deny the charge, but Kara just chuckled and squeezed his elbow. “You know what? I can’t believe I’m going to say this but... fuck it, Dude, just own it,” she grinned.


	72. Chapter 72

Kara and Carter looked at each other in utter shock.

“You’re sure she said National City, Jenna? It’s really important,” the young man asked.

Chloe’s roommate nodded. “Definitely. She was packing a bag and, when I asked her where she was going, she definitely said she was going to National City to meet her girlfriend.”

“When did she leave?” Kara asked, taking a step closer to the young woman.

“Yesterday morning,” Jenna replied with a frown. “What’s this about, Carter?”

Kara and Carter exchanged another worried look. “There’s something going on with Chloe,” Carter said. “This…” he said, putting a hand on the hero’s shoulder. “Is who she was talking about. Kara is my Mom’s wife and Chloe seems to have… um… built up a fantasy of a relationship between them.”

“Shit,” Jenna said softly. “Not again.”

“Again?” Kara asked, her voice higher and tight. “What do you mean… again?”

Jenna shook her head. “Chloe told me she was hospitalized when she was younger after stalking some guy at her high school. But she said she was taking meds and that she was ok.”

Carter’s hand tightened on Kara’s shoulder. “We have to call Mom and then fly home.”

The hero nodded, then looked back at Jenna. “Do you happen to have a number for Chloe’s parents?”

Jenna looked hesitantly at her for a moment, but Kara smiled a little. “We’re not trying to hurt her, but she can’t go on like this.”

“I know,” the young woman sighed. “Ok, I’ll text Carter with any information I can find.”

“Thank you, Jen,” Carter said. “I’ll let you know when we find her.”

Carter and Kara left the dorm building and walked briskly back across the campus square. “Your classes are starting soon,” the hero said. “Stay here, ok? I’ll keep you in the loop.”

“/:ieiu/…” Carter began but Kara shook her head.

“Honey, there’s nothing you can do. Let me and your Mom handle it, ok?”

“But I got us into this,” the young man stated guiltily.

“What? No!” the blonde protested. “You had no idea that Chloe had mental health challenges. Your mom and I didn’t see it either. This isn’t your fault, Carter.”

The young man looked unconvinced but nodded all the same. “Ok, I’ll stay here but please… text me the second you know anything.”

“I promise,” Kara replied with a smile as she led him around the side of the building and behind a large dumpster. She pulled her glasses off, prompting her super suit to expand and shape around her body, then hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I’m going straight back to National City now. I’ll update you as soon as I know anything.”

“Ok, later, /:ieiu/”

Kara grinned and then shot away high into the atmosphere. Carter sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets as he suddenly wished he could go home too.

Xx

Kara activated her earpiece as she quickly crossed into Ohio. “Hey Siri, call Wifey.”

“Calling Wifey,” Siri dutifully replied.

The hero was passing through Missouri when Cat answered. “Hi, Darling.”

“Cat-El, this is turning into a clusterfuck,” Kara said succinctly.

“Tell me,” Cat replied, just as crisply.

“Carter and I are good. We talked things out, but then he told me some things Chloe said that’re really worrying…” The hero went on to tell her wife everything their son and Jenna had said.

“So, she’s in National City now. I wonder if she showed up at our building,” Cat said thoughtfully. “How far away are you?”

Kara looked down at the landscape below her. “Looks like I’m just clearing Arizona so about another five minutes.”

“Come straight to the office please, Darling. I’m going to call the lobby of our building and see if she showed up there. I’ll meet you on your office balcony.”

“You got it. See you shortly, Cat-El. I love you.”

“Love you too. See you soon.” Cat hung up and immediate called the security desk for their penthouse. “Hi Mike, Cat Danvers-Grant here. Just calling to check in. Anyone show up there yesterday or today wanting to go up to the penthouse?” She listened a moment. “Earlier today? I see. And did she say what she wanted?” She listened again. “Kara, huh? Ok. Well, can you do me a favor please and call me right away if she shows up again? She’s not welcome in our home but we ARE trying to track her down.” She tapped her fingernail against her cheek. “No, no need to call the police. I’ll take care of it. Thanks, Mike.” Cat hung up and walked the short distance down the hallway to her wife’s office. Kara was already sitting at her desk, going through her email but she got up and smiled at Cat as she followed her out onto the balcony.

They shared a lingering kiss and then Cat wrapped her arms around her, resting her cheek on her shoulder. “Chloe sucks,” she said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Kara replied with a sigh. “Carter feels like this is his fault and I feel like it’s mine.”

“And in reality, it’s no one’s fault. Not even really Chloe’s.”

Just then, Kara’s phone dinged, and she pulled it out of her back pocket. “Oh cool. Carter forwarded me a message from Chloe’s roommate, Jenna. She was able to find a phone number for Chloe’s parents. I’m going to call them.” She hit the contact in the message and then put her phone on speaker as it rang.

“Hello?” a woman’s voice sounded.

“Hi, my name is Kara Danvers-Grant. Am I speaking to Chloe’s Mom?”

“Uhh… yes… this is Sheila Maines speaking.”

“Mrs. Maines, thanks for taking my call. I need to talk to you about Chloe and I’m afraid it’s a somewhat delicate situation. Just so you know, you’re on speaker and my wife, Cat, is also with me.”

“Ok,” the woman replied uncertainly. “Is my daughter ok?”

“Physically, I think so, but Cat and I are calling because… well… Chloe seems to be under the impression that she and I are… in a relationship.”

There was silence for a long moment. “My daughter is not a lesbian, Ms. Danvers-Grant,” Sheila said, her tone a little harder than before.

Cat and Kara exchanged wincing looks. “And of course, I’m not suggesting otherwise, Mrs. Maines,” the hero replied gently. “But Chloe was dating our son and when they came to visit us in National City at Christmas, she seemed to have… um… developed a… crush of some sort on me.” Kara raised her eyebrows at Cat, who just shrugged back. “She told my son that she was coming to National City again because she and I are running away together… but I think you’ll believe me when I tell you that’s not at all true.”

Again, there was quiet but then Sheila took a deep breath. “You know, don’t you? That’s why you’re calling.”

The younger blonde nodded to herself. “If you’re referring to Chloe’s previous medical history, then I’m somewhat aware, from her roommate, that she had some mental health challenges in the past.” She sighed softly then. “Sheila, Cat and I aren’t calling to get Chloe into trouble. We’re calling because we’re worried about her. Her obsession with me is not healthy.”

“I know who you are, Kara,” Sheila replied, her tone softer. “I’ve seen you and your wife on TV. I’m sure Chloe just has a case of hero worship.”

Cat leaned back against the balcony wall and crossed her arms, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Sheila, but I don’t believe that’s true,” she said.

“How do you know?” the woman asked a little snippily.

Kara sighed and rubbed at the stress crinkle between her eyebrows. “Because I know the things she’s been saying. She’s telling people I slept with her. I can assure you, Sheila, that’s not something I would ever do and frankly, it’s already caused an issue between me and my son that I had to go to Harvard to fix. So, the current situation is that Cat and I would like to offer our help to Chloe directly. This call is mostly just a courtesy to let you know what’s going on.”

“We also know that she showed up at the building where we live yesterday,” Cat added. “I really don’t want our two-year-old daughter being disrupted by this.”

Sheila sighed. “Ok, thanks for the heads up. I’ll call Chloe and see what she says. Can I call this number back later?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Kara replied. “This is my cell.”

“Thank you,” Sheila replied. “I’ll call you back as soon as I can speak to her.”

“Thanks to you too,” the hero replied. “Talk soon. Bye.” She hung up and leaned against the wall too, letting her shoulder press against her wife’s.

“Hero worship…” Cat said. Then she burst into helpless laughter. “How fucking ironic.”

“Tell me about it,” Kara chuckled, shaking her head. She looked at her watch then. “Shit, I need to call Alex and explain why I never made it back to the DEO.” She pecked her wife’s lips. “By the way, you look gorgeous.” Then she suddenly remembered something. “Oh hey, remember when I was still your assistant, I got you cupcakes for your birthday? Did you keep the sticky note I left on it? Carter mentioned something about it.”

The older woman grinned widely. “I’m never without it. It’s in my wallet.”

Kara grinned back. “Tonight, Beautiful, I’m going to show you just how sweet and amazing I think that is. Naked.”

Cat swallowed hard and kissed her again. “I can’t wait.”


	73. Chapter 73

“Here comes Supergirl!” Kara exclaimed, making zooming noises as she swooped a spoonful of lasagna down and into her giggling daughter’s mouth.

Cat chuckled and shook her head. “Careful,” she teased. “Or our child might think that the Girl of Steel is something to chomp on.”

With a grin, Kara flew another spoonful down, but she paused as Abby’s eyes started to glow. “Uh oh.” She clicked her fingers, trying to distract the toddler as she guessed at the cause of the little heat vision presentation. “Is it too cold, Honey? Want me to put it in the microwave?”

Abby stared at her, but her eyes cooled back to their normal blue. Kara breathed a sigh of relief as the child pointed at the spoon. “/:ieiu/, more.” She demanded.

“I think there’s something missing off the end of that sentence,” Kara replied solemnly. She got up and put her daughter’s bowl of food into the microwave for a few seconds, then returned to the table. “Well? We’re not raising wolves around here, you know.”

Cat stifled a chuckle and then caught her daughter’s attention. “Can you say please, Abby?”

“/:ieiu/, more!” Abby said imperiously.

“More please,” Cat corrected.

“More, /:ieiu/.”

“More PLEASE,” Kara said. “You’re not getting any more until you say please, Abigail.”

It was an EPIC standoff. Girl of Steel versus Steely Eyes. Both sets of blue narrowed identically.

Then Abby smiled disarmingly at her mother. “Wuv you.”

Kara melted and immediately gave her child more food. Cat rolled her eyes. “So whipped, /:ieiu/.”

The hero scowled playfully at her wife, but her phone rang then, and she plucked it out of her back pocket to look at the screen. “It’s Chloe’s mom.” She hit accept and set the audio to speaker. “Hi Sheila, Cat’s here with me. How are you?”

“Hi Kara, Cat. Worried actually,” the woman replied. “I’ve been calling Chloe every twenty minutes all afternoon and she hasn’t answered. Have you seen her yet?”

“No,” Kara replied. “Cat and I got home about an hour ago, but she hasn’t come back since we spoke to you earlier, to our knowledge.”

“I’m thinking about calling the police,” Sheila said, her voice quivering.

Kara’s face gentled as she looked at Cat. “Sheila, we have a very good friend who can help us out with this, ok? Hold on calling the police and I’ll contact her to help Cat and I look for Chloe first, ok? Your daughter’s probably just fine.”

“Is your friend a police officer?” the woman asked.

“Uh... no...” Cat said. “It’s actually Supergirl. She and I go way back.”

“Supergirl,” Sheila breathed in awe. “Wow. O-ok. I’ll wait to hear back from you then.”

“It’ll probably be tomorrow so keep trying Chloe and if you get to talk to her, let us know, ok?” Kara said.

“Will do,” the woman responded, sounding more confident. “Thank you.”

“Talk to you then,” Cat said. “Bye.”

Kara ended the call and then got up to grab a roll of paper towels. She wiped meat sauce off Abby’s face, shaking her head ruefully. “WTF, Cat,” she finally said, her head tilted in annoyance. “WHAT is this girl thinking? What the hell is her end game? Surely she knows I’m not going to drop everything and run away with her?”

Cat shrugged unhappily. “It depends on her state of mind. If she’s deep into the delusion, she could very well believe that.”

“I don’t even get why she feels this way. I’m not that special, Cat!” The hero lifted her hands and then let them drop in exasperation.

The older woman got up to come around the table and ease her arms around her wife’s waist. “I can totally understand why she does,” she replied with a loving smile as she pressed against her and rocked them a little.

“That’s different,” Kara pouted.

“Is it? Really?” Cat chuckled. “I was obviously a lot more discreet in my stalking than I thought I was.”

Blue eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

The older blonde laughed softly. “Before we dated, there may or may not have been more than a few times when I made up reasons for you to come into my office, just so I could ogle you. Those tight pants you wear affected me then, the same way they affect me now.” She pecked Kara’s lips. “And those sleeveless shirts and dresses... how I longed to drop kisses on your shoulders and neck and to feel your arms around me. Jesus, I’m turning myself on right now, just thinking about it.”

“Mmmmmm... I had no idea...” Kara ducked her head and kissed her wife deeply, drawing a deep moan from her.

“Yuck,” Abby stated.

Her mothers separated, laughing helplessly in each other’s arms. “You’d better go, Supergirl,” Cat said, patting Kara’s chest affectionately. “See if you can find our young stalker.”

“Yeah,” the Kryptonian replied, pulling her glasses off and letting her super suit engulf her body. She lifted Abby out of her highchair then and kissed her nose. “I love you, Baby Girl.”

“Wuv you,” Abby replied, stroking her mother’s face and then kissing her on the chin with a cheeky giggle.

“What about me?” Cat fake pouted.

“Wuv you, Mom.” Abby held out her arms, and Kara passed her over to let her plant sloppy kisses on Cat’s cheek.

Cat and Abby followed Kara out onto the living room balcony. “Hey,” the hero said, dropping one last kiss on Cat’s forehead. “I promised you naked. I’ll see you in the hot tub later.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” the older woman smiled.

Abby waved as Kara lifted off and hovered a couple of feet from the balcony. “Love you both.” Then she turned and shot away to begin her search of the city.

“Ok,” Cat said as her daughter’s bottom lip started to quiver. “/:ieiu/ is gone to work. How about we watch some TV, huh?”

She carried her daughter back into the living room and turned on the television to the Disney Channel. There was a cartoon on and they snuggled on the couch together but a short time later, they were both asleep.

Xx

“Hey,” Carter said as he answered his phone. “Did you find her?”

“No,” Kara replied. “I’m flying around searching the city as we speak.” She told her son about what had happened during the day. “So, I think the only thing left to do is just search for her.”

“Yeah,” Carter sighed. “How much of the city have you covered?”

“Not much so far. I don’t know her heartbeat so I can’t search for her that way. So... it’s a visual search, I’m afraid. Any clues you can give me? Like any places you guys visited or ate at when you were here that she might go back to?”

Carter mulled that over for a moment. “Actually,” he said. “There was a place that she talked about all the time. She said she loved it. That huge toy store... you know the one with all the antique dolls?”

Kara nodded and changed direction. “I know it. I’m heading there now.”

“It’s a long shot, I know,” the young man said. “I’ll text you a picture of Chloe so you can ask about her.”

“Good idea, Kiddo. Thanks. Let me know if you think of anywhere else to look.” Kara landed in the alley behind the store and changed clothes.

“I will. Later, /:ieiu/.”

“Later, Honey,”

Kara fixed her glasses on her nose and ambled out of the alley and around to the front of the store. It was still open, so she pushed through the door and stepped inside. It wasn't very busy, so she took a moment to walk around, searching the aisles for her young admirer. There was no sign of her though, so she took out her phone and moved back to the front of the store.

“Can I help ya, Ma’am?” the checkout clerk asked.

Kara beamed a smile at him. “I really hope you can.” She held out the image of Chloe. “I’m looking for someone. Have you seen her?”

“Why’re you lookin’ for her?” the man asked nosily.

“I’m a reporter for CatCo Magazine and I’m doing a story about... um... uh... people who...” Kara blanked for a second. “Love antique dolls! This woman was supposed to meet me here, but she hasn’t shown up. I was wondering if she was here earlier.”

“I might’a seen her,” the man said cagily. “My memory ain’t so good.”

Kara nodded and pulled out her wallet. She placed a fifty on the counter. “How about now?”

The clerk shrugged. “Still hazy.”

The hero chuckled and put another fifty down. Then she raised her eyebrows expectantly at him.

“Yeah... I seen’er. She was here after lunch. Bought one’o’them weird lookin’ antique dolls.”

“Mmmm...” Kara mused. “Did she say anything else? Like where she was staying or any plans she had for while she’s here?”

“No... oh wait... I think she said something about baby clothes. Yeah, she asked me where a good store was for buying baby stuff. I sent’er to the one a couple of buildings up. Oh, and she also said she was buyin’ the doll for her kid. Seemed weird to me that someone so young would have havin’ a kid. She didn’t look pregnant neither.”

“Baby stuff?” Kara frowned, shaking her head. “Thanks. I appreciate the information. Have a good day.”

“You too, Ma’am,” the clerk grinned as he pocketed his hundred bucks.

Kara left the store and dialed Carter again as she strolled along the street. It was starting to get dark and knew she didn’t have much time.

“Any luck?” he said as soon as he answered.

Kara swallowed. “Honey, I need to ask you something personal, ok?”

“Ok,” Carter replied, sounding confused.

“Is there any way that Chloe could be pregnant?”

“What do you... oh... OH! Well...” Carter paused a moment. “We were always careful,” he replied. “But I know it’s possible to...um...”

Kara heard his blush through the phone and chuckled, letting him off the hook. “Ok, thanks for being honest. I had to ask because she was at the toy store and the clerk said she asked about the nearest baby store so I’m on my way there now.”

“I see,” Carter replied. Ok. Oh... hey /:ieiu/, I seem to have misplaced my keys for the penthouse. Did I leave them there at Christmas by any chance?”

“I don’t think so,” the hero said. “but I’ll check with your mom when I get back. I’d better go check out this baby store and see what I can dig up.”

“Cool. Text me later.”

“Will do.”

Xx

It was fully dark when Cat woke from her nap. She stretched and looked at her watch to find that it was nearly eight. She gently got up, taking the still sleeping Abby with her and carrying her to her bedroom to put her into her bed. Then she strolled out onto the balcony to flip on the hot tub. She stripped and slipped into her robe, grinning to herself. Kara wanted naked, and naked she would get. Speaking of Kara... Cat went back to the living room to find her phone and check for messages. There was an update from her wife, and she read it quickly before tapping out a reply and then heading back to the bedroom. The connecting door between her bedroom and Abby’s was fully open and Cat paused a moment.

“I could have sworn I closed that...” she murmured as she went to the portal to peek into her daughter’s room... but her heart skipped when she found the bed empty. “Abby?” she said, going fully into the room to look around. Then she checked the balcony before heading into the living room, then the kitchen and then the dining room. “ABBY??? Oh my God. Where is she... ABIGAIL???!!!!” She spun in a circle, looking frantically for her child.

Then to her utter horror, she realized the penthouse’s front door was standing ajar. Her heart leaped into her mouth with fear and she ran outside, looking up and down the short hallway to their private elevator. There was no sign of her child. No sign of anyone.

“KARA!!!!!!” she screamed. “KARA!!!!!”

Across the city, Supergirl had heard her wife’s scream and was on her way, just shy of breaking the sound barrier, before her phone even rang.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rao, this was hard to write!

Cat hung up when she heard the thud of boots on the living room balcony and running footsteps. Then strong arms were around her as she collapsed into them.

“She’s gone, Kara!” she cried. “Abby’s gone.”

Kara froze, her muscles tightening so much that Cat couldn’t move in her arms. “Oh my God... when... what happened?”

“I only took my eyes off her for two minutes while I was getting changed. I saw she was gone, I searched for her, the front door was open... and I can’t find her, Kara. I CAN’T FIND HER. I have to call the security desk.” Cat struggled out of Kara’s arms. “LET ME GO!”

Kara quickly released her wife, and they ran to the hallway to dial the front desk. “Mike, Cat Grant. Our daughter is missing. Did you see anyone leave with her?”

There was shocked silence for a moment, then the security guard cleared his throat. “No, I didn’t see Miss Abby... but a woman went by with a stroller just a couple of minutes ago.”

“Describe her,” Kara said quickly.

“Blonde, sunglasses, dressed in green cargo pants and a white t-shirt... looked kinda like Miss Kara actually. I didn’t see where she came from though. I just saw her walking across the lobby.”

“Green cargo pants... you’re sure about that?” the hero asked, almost throwing her heart up.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Thanks, Mike. We’re calling the police. Be ready to let them up.”

They hung up and Cat looked at Kara. “Chloe is a brunette but...”

“Wig... bleach blonde... maybe that’s what she’s been doing since this morning,” Kara added. “FUCK, now it makes sense why she was buying baby stuff. FUCK, Cat!”

“How the hell did she get in here?” Cat asked, slightly calmer now that her mind had something to focus on.

Kara’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my God. I was on the phone with Carter a while ago and he said he thought he’d lost his keys. What if she took them AND his keycard for the elevator? The security guys downstairs might not have even noticed.”

Cat blinked. And then blinked again, her jaw clenching. “I’m going to fucking KILL her.”

Kara’s eyes glowed involuntarily. “Not if I get to her first.” But she grabbed Cat’s hand as she reached for her cheek. “Don’t touch, Honey. I’m having a problem maintaining control right now and it’ll burn you. Call the police. I’m going out to look for our child. I’ll call Alex and tell her what’s going on.”

Cat pressed herself against her wife’s chest, collapsing into tears. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off her, Kara.”

But the hero shook her head as her eyes cooled and her own tears spilled down her cheeks. “This is no one’s fault but Chloe’s. You didn’t do anything wrong, Cat.” She gently tilted Cat’s face to look into her eyes. “This is NOT your fault. I love you so much and we’re going to get our daughter back.”

Xx

“WHAT???!!!” Alex sat forward in her chair. “Oh my God, when, Kara?”

“About fifteen minutes ago. Cat is calling the police and I’m out looking for them right now...” Kara’s breath hitched. “I can’t hear her heartbeat, Alex. What if...” She couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Kara,” the director said softly, cradling her phone the way she wanted desperately to hold her sister. “Chloe taking Abby just to hurt her makes no sense. Think about it. Chloe wants to be with YOU. She wants to have a family with you. What better way to lure you out? She has no idea you’re Supergirl. She just wants Kara Danvers.” She paused a moment. “And if she really wanted to hurt someone, she could have hurt Cat and have hours to get away.”

“You’re right,” Kara replied, hovering as she scanned the city below her with her x-ray vision. She was looking for a woman with a stroller and she could see hundreds. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Kara, I’m going to the penthouse to be with Cat.”

“Thank you,” the hero replied. “It killed me to leave her, but I have to search.”

“I know. I’m here for you both. Anything you need. Bye, Kara.”

The hero hung up and started checking each stroller she could see, at super speed.

Xx

Abby woke slowly, rubbing her eyes, disoriented. Things were moving. It was weird. She didn’t know where she was.

“Mom?” She tried to sit forward but she was strapped in. She hated being strapped in. “/:ieiu/?”

No one came. Where was Mom? Where was /:ieiu/? Oh /:ieiu/ was at work. Mom said.

STRANGER

“Hi, Abby, remember me?”

Oh Chloe. Weird hair.

“Clo.”

Chloe pulled the weird hair off. Better.

“That’s right, Abby. You’re such a good and sweet girl.”

Abby’s bottom lip quivered. “Mom.”

“I’m your Mom now, Abigail.”

NO. NOT MOM. “NO!”

“Ssshhhh, Sweetie, everything’s ok.”

Abby didn’t like that and started to wail. Everything was NOT ok. “MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! /:IIIIEEEEIIIIIUUUUUU/!!!!”

Abby’s eyes started to glow. Chloe took a step back, eyes wide with shock. And then she screamed.

Xx

Kara froze in midair, hovering vertically as she strained to hear it again.

Xx

Cat was sitting on the couch with Alex’s arms tightly around her. NCPD Detective Graff had been questioning her for a while and the older blonde was telling her everything that had happened with Chloe.

“Ms. Danvers-Grant, we’re going to do everything we can to find your daughter. We’ll issue an amber alert...”

Cat held up her hand. “With all due respect, Detective, while I appreciate that everything will be done, Supergirl is looking for her as we speak. She’s with Kara and they’ll find her.”

The detective nodded and closed the cover of her notebook. “You’re very lucky to have Supergirl as a friend.”

“She’s my best friend,” the blonde replied softly. “And she’ll get our daughter back, if it’s the last thing she ever does.”

Xx

Cat was pacing back and forth on the living room balcony. The detective had left to push the investigation forward and Alex was coordinating a DEO search from her cell phone with Brainy’s help. Kara was out searching, and Cat had called Carter to let him know what was going on. He was very upset, and it took all of Cat’s considerable skill to persuade him to wait instead of getting the next flight home. The last thing she had to do was to call Sheila Maines.

She dialed the contact Kara had shared with her.

“Hello?” Sheila said, not recognizing the number.

“Sheila, Cat Danvers-Grant. Listen to me very carefully. Your daughter is in a LOT of trouble.”

The woman sucked in a deep breath. “How? What’s happened, Cat?”

“She stole my son’s keys and keycard, broke into our home and kidnapped my daughter. I had no choice but to call the police. Kara and Supergirl are out looking for them right now.”

“Are you sure it was her?” Sheila asked, obviously in shock.

“We’re sure,” Cat replied. “And, Sheila, you’d better get to National City because I don’t think this is going to end well for your daughter.”

“I can’t come,” the woman said in a small voice. “I can’t afford the plane ticket.”

Cat took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I’ll have my assistant, Eve, contact you. She’ll arrange a flight for you... and a hotel for as long as you need it.”

“Thank you,” Sheila whispered. “I’m so sorry, Cat.”

“You love your child just like I love mine,” Cat replied and then hung up. Then she sent a text to Eve to contact Sheila.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Alex said softly. “I’m not sure I would have.”

The blonde looked down. “At the end of the day, Alex, Chloe is mentally ill. When she’s found, the chips will fall where they fall but, for now, we all have to have a little humanity.”

Xx

Kara Zor-El felt all humanity leave her as she hit the ground, cratering the pavement under her boots with the force of her arrival. She could hear her child crying, heartbeat thudding fast out of fear and Kara strode into the darkness of the tunnel with the intention of happily murdering the woman who had stolen and upset her offspring.

Her eyes started to glow, lighting the interior of the space like flashlights as she walked and a moment later, she saw the stroller, moving under the struggles of its wailing occupant. She super sped to it and crouched. There was a blonde wig on the ground, and she shook her head in disgust. “Abby, are you ok, Baby Girl?” she asked softly, quickly checking her daughter for injuries.

“/:ieiu/,” Abby hiccupped. “Clo.”

“I know, My Love. Where is she?”

Abby pointed further down the tunnel and Kara saw a figure, huddled against the wall with arms covering head. “Chloe Maines,” she said loudly. “Surrender now.”

“No! I’m not going near her! She’ll kill me!” the young woman responded.

Kara looked at her child and then back at Chloe. “If you don’t surrender now, I’LL kill you,” she growled. “And don’t doubt for a moment that I will. Kara and Cat Danvers-Grant are my best friends, and I would do ANYTHING for them. NOW GET UP.”

“NO!”

Chloe stayed where she was, and Kara lost her temper. She sped to the young woman and picked her up by the front of her shirt to slam her into the tunnel wall, eyes glowing brighter as she fought to keep her heat vision in check. She gazed emotionlessly into the brunette’s eyes, making her wince and bring her hand up to shade her face. “You took my child,” Kara said very softly. “You broke into my home and took my child. How could you do that, you piece of shit.”

“K-Kara?”

“Oh yes,” the Kryptonian replied. “You chose the wrong person to fuck over and, now that you know who I really am, I have no choice but to kill you.”

“P-please...” Chloe whispered. “I love you and I’m sorry. But I had to get your attention somehow.” Kara leaned closer. Chloe could smell the smoke coming from the Kryptonian’s eyes now and feel the heat radiating from her. “I’d rather die than live without you.”

Kara’s free hand curled into a fist and she drew it back, intending to smash it right through the brunette’s head and into the concrete behind her. “You’re fucking delusional.”

“/:ieiu/” Abby suddenly shouted, using her powers to push the stroller closer to her mother. “No.”

Kara’s head turned slowly, and she gazed at her daughter. “Abby,” she whispered.

The toddler smiled. “No. Wuv you, /:ieiu/.”

Kara’s eyes slowly cooled, and she shook her head. “Oh my God,” she whispered. “What am I...” She lowered Chloe back onto her feet and let her go, stepping back with her hands raised. Then she turned and knelt int front of her child to unstrap her from the stroller and take her into her arms. “I love you too, Abigail. So so much.”

Abby patted her face gently. “Good.”

Kara burst into tears and hugged her daughter close, nuzzling her cheek and inhaling her scent. “Yeah, we should only do good, Abby. Thank you for reminding me of that.”

Chloe was sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees. “I love you, Kara. I love you. I love you. I love you.” she said as she rocked back and forth.

The Kryptonian nodded. “We’ll get you the help you need, Chloe.” Then she reached into her boot and pulled out her phone. She dialed Cat and the line was picked up immediately.

“Kara? Please...”

“I have her, Sweetheart. She’s safe. Can you send the police to the tunnel right under exit nine on the one-oh-eight so they can arrest Chloe? She going to need a psych eval immediately.”

“Oh thank God,” Cat whispered. “I KNEW you’d find her. Are... are you ok, Baby?”

Kara swallowed. “No,” she said. “No...” She swallowed again. “I almost killed her, Cat.”

“Is she hurt?” the older woman asked.

“No, she’s fine. Abby brought me back from the edge.”

“Alex and I are on our way. Try to hold it together, My Love.”

“I will.”

“Kara?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for finding our daughter.”


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Conversations in a Kitchen ;-)

Cat was stumbling out of the SUV and running toward the tunnel entrance before Alex had even put it in park. Supergirl stepped out into the moonlight, Abby in her arms and, despite the police officers milling around in their car headlights, there was no one else in the universe for Cat, but her family.

Abby reached out for her as soon as she saw her. “Go to Mom,” Kara whispered, and the little girl threw herself into her mother’s arms to hug her around the neck.

“Mom….” she said, kissing Cat’s face. “Clo. No good.”

Cat held her close and rocked her gently. “I know. Chloe should have asked Mom and /:ieiu/ before she took you out. We were so worried about you. I love you so much, Abigail. Oh my God.” Tears crept down her cheeks and she shook her head as her voice was stolen.

“Cat,” Kara said softly, and the older woman saw the anguish in her face. She was suddenly conscious of the fact that they weren’t alone though.

“Supergirl,” she said, trying to inject as much love into her tone as she could. “Thank you for finding her.”

Kara blinked and let out a breath. “You’re w-welcome, Ms. Danvers-Grant. I sh-should go.” She took off, circled around and landed out of sight, quickly changing clothes and then running back to her family. Alex had her arms around Cat and Abby and Kara joined them, almost crushing them all against her. She rested her head against Cat’s and just closed her eyes, letting the relief course through her as the adrenaline abated. She suddenly felt emotionally exhausted.

Cat eased back a little and watched as Chloe was led away in handcuffs and guided into the back of a police cruiser. “Part of me hates her but part of me feels sorry for her.”

Alex nodded and then looked at her sister. “What happened?” she asked gently.

The hero’s breath hitched. “I… I went in there with the intention of killing her,” she said quietly. “I had her up against the wall and I was about to drive my fist right through her head when Abby stopped me.” She stroked her daughter’s blonde curls back from her forehead. “Didn’t you, Sweetie? You stopped /:ieiu/ from doing something bad.”

“/:ieiu/ good,” the toddler warbled. She put her hand in her mouth and blinked loving blue eyes.

“She’s really smart,” Alex said. “And her moral compass is extremely advanced. I’ve never heard of anything like it,” she marveled. “She’s just… amazing.”

“She scared Chloe to death,” Kara chuckled. “I think she threatened her with heat vision.” She paused then. “Oh… um… so we have another problem,” she said sheepishly. “I may have revealed my identity to her… accidently on purpose.”

“Accidently… on purpose?” Alex repeated slowly.

Kara shrugged. “At that point, I didn’t think it mattered. I was going to kill her.” But the anguish was back in her face and Cat stroked her cheek gently.

“Can J’Onn pull a _Men in Black_ on her maybe?” the older woman asked.

Alex chuckled. “First, nice movie reference. Second, I’m pretty sure he’ll agree to that, under the circumstances.”

Just then, Detective Graff approached them. “Ms. Danvers-Grant, I’m so glad you got your little one back. I need to get a statement from Supergirl. Do you know where she went?”

Kara shook her head. “She was called away to help someone else, but I’ll get her to come to the station to make a statement as soon as she can.”

The detective nodded but she tilted her head and held out her hand. “Can I speak to you for a moment in private?”

The hero looked a little surprised but nodded and followed the detective. “What is it?” she asked.

“Ms. Danvers-Grant, I’m a big fan of Supergirl’s and I’m thankful every day for the things she does for National City, so I’d like to give her a heads up. Ms. Maines seemingly has no intention of keeping her identity secret so, if there’s something Supergirl can do about that, I’d suggest that… she… do it as soon as possible. I’ve given an order that she should only be questioned by me for the meantime but that won’t fly for long.” She chuckled. “No pun intended.”

Kara nodded and squeezed the detective’s shoulder gently. “Thank you,” she said simply. Then she turned and went back to her family. “She said that Chloe has already told her my identity. She was giving me a heads up.”

Alex sighed. “I’ll call J’Onn as soon as I get you home. I’ll ask him to take care of the detective too. Come on.”

Cat nodded and they breathed a sigh of relief as they headed back to the SUV.

Xx

Abby was deeply asleep, sandwiched between her two mothers in the middle of their king-sized bed. Cat and Kara were holding her with their fingers entwined over her stomach, just gazing into each other’s eyes.

“I scared myself tonight,” Kara said softly, eyes shimmering with tears. “I… I just… shut down emotionally. I couldn’t feel… I… I was going to kill her, Cat, without hesitation or remorse.”

Cat nodded gently. “Kara, one of the things I love so much about you is your unwillingness to kill. You’re the most powerful being on this planet and yet you’re so gentle and so so good. BUT every species has an instinct that will drive them to do both amazing and terrible things in the defense of their offspring.” She squeezed Kara’s fingers gently. “And you’re no different, Sweetheart.” She sighed softly and closed her eyes. “Abby gets her moral compass from you, Kara, not me.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open. “But… Cat…”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about it since we got back. Kara, I don’t know that I would have stopped myself from hitting her. I know I probably wouldn’t have killed her by hitting her but still… she walked away today without a scratch on her and she’s VERY lucky.”

The hero mulled that over for a moment and Cat waited patiently. Finally, blue eyes met green again. “So, I didn’t do anything wrong,” Kara said.

Cat smiled and squeezed Kara’s fingers again. “You didn’t do anything wrong and I believe you would have stopped yourself, whether Abby had stopped you or not.”

“We don’t know that, Cat,” Kara replied seriously. “But I suppose we never will for sure. I HOPE I would have.

“I know,” the older woman smiled. “And that’s why I believe you would.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, stretching across their child to kiss her wife. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Baby,” Cat replied. “Now let’s get some sleep. I’m worn out.”

“Me too,” the Kryptonian replied.

Xx

The sun was barely up when Kara woke abruptly. Abby was awake and smiled lovingly at her. “/:ieiu/,” she said.

Cat was still deeply asleep, so Kara slowly slid out of the bed and lifted Abby into her arms. “Mom’s really tired. We have to be quiet,” she whispered as she tiptoed out of the bedroom, through the living room and into the kitchen. “You want pancakes for breakfast, Sweetie?”

Abby nodded and clapped her hands as her mother sat her into her highchair and strapped her in. “Good!”

“Cool.” Kara pulled the skin off a banana and gave one half to her daughter to gnaw on while she took a bite of the other. “Mmm… yum,” she said with a grin.

“Yum,” Abby repeated with an identical grin.

Kara took a moment to stroke her daughter’s hair back from her forehead. She could see a lot of herself in Abby’s face, but she could also see Cat. While the toddler had blue eyes, their shape was more like Cat’s. She had Kara’s nose and mouth, but Cat’s chin, and the Kryptonian had to admit that their daughter was probably going to break some hearts when she was older. She chuckled softly and then went through the cabinets to get the things she needed to make pancakes. “Think Mom might like some eggs too?” she asked.

“Yum,” Abby said again, the skin around her mouth covered in the slimy fruit.

“Yum,” Cat repeated as she wandered into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her wife. “Good morning.” She kissed Kara for a long, pleasurable moment and then went to her daughter to kiss her head.

“It is now,” Kara replied, licking her lips and grinning. “We were going to make you breakfast in bed, Mom.”

“That’s sweet of you both, but I just want to be with you.” Cat set up and turned on the coffee machine. “I don’t want to be a moment apart from you both right now.”

Kara totally got it. “Well, take a seat and let Abby and I do the cooking.”

“Ok,” the older woman replied. “We’re taking today off. I already let Eve know.”

“Good,” Kara replied. “I’ll text Nia to let her know too.” She headed into the bedroom and texted her friend. Then she read a message from Carter as she went back to the kitchen. “Carter’s on his way. He texted us a few minutes ago to pick him up from the airport later.”

“But his classes…” Cat began. But then she shook her head and smiled. “You know what, I’m glad he is. I need our kids here.” Her face turned sad for a moment and Kara rubbed her back gently. Adam still wasn’t responding to Cat’s olive branches and they weren’t sure he ever would. The older woman got up and went to the coffee machine to pour a mug for herself and Kara. Then she went to the refrigerator for creamer and a juice box for Abby. The normalcy, and pleasure of that, hit her suddenly, along with the realization that she could have lost it and she gasped in a breath, leaning heavily on the counter as tears rose in her eyes. Then a panic attack hit her so suddenly, it was shocking, and she doubled over with a wrenching sob.

“Cat!” Kara said. She left the pancake batter she was stirring and went to her wife’s side. “Baby, what’s wrong? Is it your heart?” Cat shook her head, unable to speak or breathe and Kara held her close, suddenly realizing what was happening. “Ok, Honey, just breathe with me, ok? In and out…” She pressed her hand to Cat’s chest, and Cat's hand to hers, feeling as well as hearing her heartbeat thundering inside. “In…. out… in… out… Everything’s ok. Abby’s safe, we’re all safe here together.”

It took a while but finally Cat’s breathing and heart rate eased, and she clung to Kara with a desperate strength that surprised the Kryptonian. “We…” the older woman finally wheezed. “Are getting… a fucking security system… installed… and we’re putting… a virtual cow bell on our child.”

Kara chuckled. “I’ll get Brainy right on that.”


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry when Cat cries...

“Honey, we have to let her sleep in her own room,” Kara said gently. “The security system is in and she has her tracker now. She’s safe.”

“I’m not ready,” Cat whispered, her eyes gazing unseeingly over the city lights. The hot tub jets massaged her with hot, chlorine-hinted water, but she still felt cold inside and shivered as her wife’s arms tightened around her.

“I know,” the hero nodded. “But, Cat, we can’t hover over her twenty-four hours a day. It’s not healthy. It’s been a month. She needs to go back to her own bed. All we’re doing is subconsciously telling her that something is still wrong.”

Cat’s head whipped around, and she glared at her wife over her shoulder. “Are you saying there’s something wrong with me?”

Kara’s tone gentled and she smiled lovingly. “Of course not... but I also know that you always want the truth from me. As much as I want to... and God, I want to... we can’t smother her.”

The older woman continued glaring for a moment but then she sighed and shook her head. “Sorry.” She sniffled a little. “I know I’m being overprotective... but...” She trailed off as she looked back over the city again.

“But...?” the hero prompted, kissing her wife’s shoulder.

“I can’t get the image of her empty bed out of my head. Every time I close my eyes...”

“Maybe the way to stop that is to put her back in it?” Kara suggested reasonably.

It was quiet for a long moment and Cat took a sip from her glass of scotch. Then she looked back over her shoulder. “Is this partly about sex?” she asked quietly. “With Abby in our bed, we haven’t...”

“No...” Kara interrupted softly, kissing Cat’s temple. “No... it’s not about that, Baby. This is about healing as a family. We have to try to move forward.”

“I know,” the older woman replied with a sigh. “Ok... tonight Abby can sleep in her own room but, Kara... I can’t guarantee that I won’t need to check on her a hundred times.”

“Then we’ll check on her a hundred times,” the hero replied with a smile. She kissed Cat’s neck and chuckled softly. “Besides, my ears are pretty good. I’ll hear if she’s unsettled.”

Cat sucked in a breath then, turning her body to cup her wife’s cheek and look into her eyes. “Kara, I hope you don’t think that I don’t trust you to protect her... because I do, with everything I am. This isn’t about how much I trust you, it’s about how LITTLE I trust myself.”

After a shocked moment, Kara replied. “Cat, you are an AMAZING mother and you ALWAYS put Abby first. None of this was your fault. We couldn’t have even remotely seen this coming. I trust YOU to protect our daughter with everything I am.”

Cat nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks. “Kara...” she whispered. “I need...” She swallowed, searching her wife’s eyes.

“Tell me,” the hero asked softly, caressing the tears away with her thumbs.

“Can we...?”

Kara got it.

And she wanted it too.

She stood, carrying Cat with her, and then set her gently on the balcony floor. She dried the older woman’s body, and her own, with a soft towel and then lifted her into her arms again to carry her to their bed. Abby was sleeping soundly there, her blonde hair tousled and falling into her eyes as she breathed deeply. “Let me just move her,” the hero said. She picked up their daughter, settled her in her own room and then turned the baby monitor on for Cat’s reassurance.

Back in their bedroom, she crawled up the bed to lie next to her wife. Cat immediately turned into her chest. “I love you so much,” she whispered, stroking her fingers through the hero’s long hair as Kara’s hands started a slow exploration of her body.

They kissed deeply and touched each other with a gentle reverence that caused a surging wave of passion to carry them away to that place where they reconnected with each other on an emotional level that neither of them had felt with anyone else. Cat gasped as Kara eased on top of her and pressed her thigh down between her wife’s. “Tell me what you want,” she murmured into her ear as Cat’s arms came up to wrap around her neck.

“Just make love to me,” the older woman whispered in reply.

Kara eased back to smile at her. Then her fingers were exploring in warm, silken moisture and Cat tipped her head back with a deep moan. “You are my everything,” the hero said softly as she slipped inside her wife. “The love of my life.” She kissed down Cat’s neck and chest to her breasts, teasing slowly and gently.

“Kara,” Cat moaned, running her nails across the younger woman’s shoulders and lifting her hips to match the slow rhythm of Kara’s fingers. “Please... never leave us.”

“Never,” the hero vowed. “I love you and our children too much to ever leave you. I promise, Cat. This is our forever and I’ll fight anything to keep it.”

And, as Cat shuddered through her climax, she wept tears of joy and finally let go of her fear.


	77. Chapter 77

“To what do I owe this little visit to my balcony… Kara Danvers.”

Supergirl suddenly had him by the shirt, pinned against the wall as she glared at him. “I don’t think I like your tone,” she growled.

‘Now, now,” Max replied with a smirk. “Take it easy, Girl of Steel. What is it I’m supposed to have done this time?”

Kara sighed and let him go, dropping him onto his own feet. “I REALLY need you to leave my wife and my company alone. CatCo is NOT going to support whatever little medical experiments you have going on at LordTech and Cat is not interested in being your sidepiece at corporate events.”

Lord straightened his shirt and cracked his neck before turning and heading back into his office. Kara followed him; hands clenched into fists at her sides as she struggled to not throw him off the balcony. But she’d promised Cat so…

He poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to her before taking a seat in one of the comfortable armchairs in a seating group near his desk. “Firstly,” he said. “I was sorry to hear about what happened to your daughter. I can’t imagine how terrifying that must have been for you and Cat.”

Kara blinked in surprise and then blew out a long breath. She took the seat across from him, draping her cape across her lap as she took a sip of the drink. “Thanks. Yeah, it was the most scared we’ve ever been in our lives.”

Max nodded. “Look, I feel like you and I got off on the wrong foot from day one and that’s on me, Supergirl. I never really saw you as human until I’d already tainted our relationship.”

“We don’t have a relationship, Max,” Kara replied. “And I don’t know if we ever can. You made kryptonite and I almost killed the love of my life because of it.”

The dark-haired man nodded. “I know.” Then he leaned forward and put his glass on the low coffee table. “Supergirl, I haven’t revealed your identity to the world because, honestly, I’m not totally the monster you think I am. I’ve done things that are… morally questionable…” Kara snorted at that but let him go on. “But everything I did were attempts to put measures in place to protect humans from powerful and terrifying alien threats.”

Kara shook her head and stood up, holding her hands out. “What the hell is so terrifying about me, Max?” she asked. “Is it the blonde hair? The blue eyes? I’ve been out as Supergirl for years and, other than the red k incidents, which YOU caused, I’ve done nothing but help people.”

“I know,” Max sighed. “And I’m sorry for my assumptions. I know that you and Superman are Earth’s protectors… now.”

Kara nodded slowly. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to trust you, Max. I need… I just need you to leave Cat and me alone.”

The man nodded and got up too. “I understand. But maybe in the future, we can work together. There’s always some crisis or other popping up.”

“Maybe,” the hero replied quietly. “We’ll see.” She looked at the clock on the wall across the office. “I have to get going. I promised my kid I’d tuck her in.”

“Hey, Kara?” Max said as she turned to leave. “It’s not widely known, but I have a son myself so… I get it.”

Kara just nodded and then stepped out onto the balcony to shoot up and away into the dark sky. She hit her earpiece. “Hey Siri, call Wifey.”

“Calling Wifey.”

Cat didn’t answer so she hung up and headed straight home. When she got there, the older woman was standing on their bedroom balcony and she smiled as her wife touched down. “Sorry I missed your call,” she said. “Abby needed more than one story tonight and I’d left my phone in the kitchen.”

Kara chuckled and kissed Cat’s temple before putting on her glasses and letting her suit melt away. “No problem. I’ll just go and tuck her in.” She ambled into her daughter’s bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling tenderly at her. “Hi, Baby. Mom said you got two stories tonight. Did you like them?”

“Yes,” Abby replied solemnly as she squeezed her stuffed rabbit against her chest. “Very good, /:ieiu/.”

“Cool. Well, it’s time to go to sleep now, My Love.” She leaned down and kissed the toddler on the forehead. “How much does /:ieiu/ love you?”

Abby grinned and stretched her arms out as wide as she could. “Dis.”

“That’s right, Honey. Bigger than the ocean, bigger than the sky, bigger than the universe.” Kara kissed her daughter’s forehead again. “Goodnight.”

“Night. Wuv you,” Abby replied with an adoring smile. Kara got up and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her to leave it just ajar. Then she went to join Cat on the balcony again.

“She’s getting so big,” the hero said.

“Almost three. Time is flying,” Cat chuckled as she turned to wrap her arms around her wife’s neck and kiss her gently. “How did things go with Max? Did he get the message?” She paused then. “He’s still alive, right?” she teased.

Kara frowned and Cat ran a fingertip across the crinkle between her brows. “It was so fucking weird, Cat. He said he was sorry about what happened to Abby, said he was sorry for causing the friction between us and then said he hoped we could work together some time in the future.”

It was Cat’s turn to frown. “If he’s trying to make nice with you, he must be up to something.”

‘Oh… without question,” Kara chuckled. “I didn’t buy it for one minute. Although… he did say something that surprised me more than the rest. I told him I had to leave so I could tuck Abby in, and he said that he has a son, so he got it.”

“Huh,” the older woman replied in surprise. “I didn’t know that.” She eased back and took Kara’s hand then, leading her back into the bedroom. “How about a movie?” she asked. “I can make popcorn.”

“I’d love to,” Kara replied, going willingly. “This thing with Max can wait for another day.”

“Or another millennium,” Cat added, rolling her eyes as they strolled up the hallway to the living room. “You pick the movie. I’ll get the wine and popcorn.”

“Sure,” Kara replied amiably as she kissed her wife’s cheek. “Don’t be long.”


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chupeydupey asked for some Kara/Abby pouting and a balcony scene where Cat eviscerates Max. Your wish is my command! And sorry, it got a lot longer than I’d originally thought it would be!

Kara was pouting.

Epically.

Cat chuckled as she ran a fingertip across her wife’s downturned lips and looked into blue eyes full of sadness. “You know we can’t bring her, Sweetheart.”

“But it’s our hotel,” Kara argued, the crinkle between her brows deepening.

“But it’s not our event,” Cat reasoned. “Besides, it’s no place for a toddler. You know there’s going to be drinking and…” She gave Kara a meaningful look. “Canoodling.”

“Canoodling?” Kara repeated.

“Kara, you do know what this thing is we’re going to, right?”

“Uh…” The younger blonde blinked. “I… actually… no.”

Cat rolled her eyes affectionately. “It’s a vintners convention. We were invited to this afterparty because we’re collectors. There’ll be different wine tastings so everyone is probably going to be drunk at the end of the night which means there will probably be…”

“Canoodling.” Kara looked at her child who was waiting with an identical pout to her Kryptonian mother’s, on her sweet face. “Oh heck no.” She kneeled next to Abby’s playpen and took her tiny hand to kiss its palm. “I’m sorry, Baby, but you can’t come tonight. It’s for grownups only.” She glanced over at Alex, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa with a grin on her face. “Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly are going to take good care of you, ok?” She lifted an eyebrow at her sister. “Where IS your fiancée?”

“Working late,” Alex replied with a shrug. “She’ll be here in a while.”

Abby’s bottom lip quivered as she gazed unhappily at her parents. “Wan’t’come,” she said, her eyes starting to glow.

Alex shook her head with a chuckle. “Ooooooookkkk…” She scooped her niece up into her arms and smooched her cheek, pleased when her eyes cooled. “Time for Mom and /:ieiu/ to go, while Abby and Aunt Alex go look at the stars and have pizza with Aunt Kelly. Say goodnight, Parents.”

Cat stroked her daughter’s hair back and kissed her forehead. “Night, Sweetheart, Love you.”

Kara smiled and did the same. “Be good for Aunt Alex. Love you, Baby Girl.”

“Bye bye. Wuv you,” Abby replied. Then she patted Alex’s face and pointed toward the kitchen. “Ant Awex. Juice.”

“PLEASE,” Cat and Kara said at the same time.

“Peeaaassseeeee?” the toddler repeated dutifully.

Alex chuckled and carried her away, muttering. “Now I know what your /:ieiu/ was like when she was three… pout an’all.”

Cat grinned and offered a hand to her wife. “Who’s driving?”

Kara grasped it and led them toward the front door. “I am, of course. You’ve got wine tasting to do.”

“Thanks, Baby.”

“Makes sense, since I can’t get drunk.”

“True.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the highway in Kara’s BMW convertible, heading for the Grand Mariner Hotel with radio blaring as the Kryptonian sang her heart out to her favorite Metallica song. “Sleep with one eye open… Gripping your pillow tight… Exit light… Enter night… Take my hand… We're off to never never-land!” She head-banged briefly, making Cat laugh, reach across the console to where Kara’s hand was resting on the gear shifter and lace their fingers together.

“Isn’t this a little before your time?” the older woman asked with a smile.

Kara drew their hands to her lips and kissed Cat’s. “Well, technically, if I was human, it would’ve been released around the year I was born but…” She shrugged. “Is what it is. I just like Metallica.”

“Me too,” Cat admitted with a smile. “I interviewed them years ago. Nice guys.”

Kara let go of Cat’s hand to take an exit, then a few moments later, pulled up outside their hotel. She got out of the car and trotted around to open Cat’s door for her. They shared a brief kiss and then, hand in hand, headed for the steps up to the lobby. Kara tossed her keys to the valet on duty and winked at her. “Not a scratch, Bobbi,” she teased.

“Of course not, Miss Kara,” she replied with a grin. “No way I’m hurting your baby.”

“She totally has a thing for you,” Cat said with a chuckle as they climbed the steps together and pushed through the revolving door to enter the lobby.

“She’s cute,” Kara mused. “Maybe I’ll ask her out.” Cat’s meaningfully raised eyebrow made her laugh, and she shook her head as she tugged at her fitted tuxedo jacket to straighten it. “Totally kidding.”

“Have I told you how absolutely delicious you look tonight?” the older blonde said as she fingered the silk lapels of the jacket and then let her eyes roam down over Kara’s tall form, taking in the tight cut of her black tapered tuxedo pants and the black heels that finished the ensemble. Kara’s long hair was free to spill down her chest, and her eye makeup, heavier than what she’d normally wear, made her blue eyes pop behind her glasses. Cat suddenly had an urge to drag her away to somewhere private so she could ravish her. Her wife wasn’t wearing a shirt and the black lace of her bra peeked past the lapels of the jacket, making Cat want to press her lips to the small mole she knew was nestled between the hero’s breasts. Kara felt sexy in her outfit and her energy was driving her wife a little wild.

The Kryptonian seemed to read her mind and leaned in to whisper in Cat’s ear, running her hand discreetly over her butt. “Mmmm…. I know you’re not wearing anything under your dress. I’m aching to be inside you.”

Cat swallowed hard and pressed her hands against Kara’s chest, looking up into her eyes. “Later, Darling. I promise.”

Kara nodded with a smile and then took her wife’s hand again to lead her into the function room where they’d celebrated their wedding over four years previously. “Dance with me,” she said, and guided Cat directly to the dance floor to twirl her as they took their places. The small orchestra was playing a waltz and the hero led her wife around the floor expertly. “Those lessons we took have sure paid off,” she murmured. “I’m so glad we did that.”

“Me too,” Cat replied with a sigh. “I love dancing with you.”

The hero chuckled then. “Looks like we’re drawing a crowd,” she said, noticing that a small group of partygoers had come to the edge of the dancefloor to watch them.

“How about a drink?” Cat suggested and her wife nodded her agreement. “I’ll bring it to you on the balcony. What would you like?”

“Surprise me,” Kara replied with a grin. She twirled Cat one more time and then they parted ways, Kara heading for the pergola on the balcony while Cat went to the bar.

It was a typically warm California night and the Kryptonian enjoyed the light breeze that lifted her hair a little. It was quiet there, with only the gentle strains of music floating to her through the closed door. The flowers covering the pergola above her were releasing a sweet scent and she closed her eyes as all the memories she and Cat had shared there surfaced and made her smile. She thanked Rao once more for the eight years they’d known each other.

Then a hand was on the small of her back and she turned, her lip curling up into a tender smile. “That was q…” But she stopped as she realized that the hand wasn’t Cat’s and she stepped away from it with a frown.

“Kara Danvers-Grant,” Max Lord said in a seductive tone, his eyes slightly unfocused from all the wine tasting he’d obviously already done that night. “You look positively edible. Are we dancing?”

Some other guests had wandered out onto the balcony behind him and, rather than make a scene, Kara just nodded and took his proffered hand. “I didn’t know you were a wine collector,” the blonde said quietly as she moved into his arms. Her heels brought her height equal to his. Max’s swaying was uncoordinated though, and she sighed as she anticipated his clumsy steps. He was tipsier than she’d originally thought.

“I own a couple of vineyards in southern Cali,” the man replied. “You and Cat should visit sometime.”

“Maybe,” the blonde said.

“So,” he went on. “I was wondering if you and Cat might be looking for… something a little different in your marriage. I’m single you know…. And I’m sure Cat told you that she and I had sex a few times before. She can tell you how good I am.”

“No, Max,” Kara replied. “Cat and I only need Cat and I in our marriage.”

“But you’re really hot,” the man went on, oblivious to the green eyes staring from between the balcony doors. Kara saw them though and winced as Cat’s face darkened.

And then Maxwell Lord made the BIGGEST mistake of his life. Bigger than all the things he’d done to bring the DEO and Supergirl’s wrath upon himself in the past.

He tried to kiss Kara…

… Who ducked his lips and stepped back out of his arms with one fingertip pressed against his chest. “Big mistake, Buddy,” she said as she saw Cat close the distance between them and set the two champagne glasses she was carrying down on a table as she stormed past it. The other people on the balcony saw her coming and quickly ducked back into the function room, away from the potential carnage.

“MAXWELL LORD,” the older woman snarled, and Max turned with eyebrows raised.

“Cat!” he said with the beginning of a smile.

Kara sighed and closed her eyes. “Shit.”

Cat’s fist connected solidly with the man’s jaw, the impact sending him several steps back into a table he fell over, and then rolled off onto the floor. “You! You… slimy… greasy… smarmy… tiny dicked… no good excuse for a man. How DARE you! Keep your lying lips and filthy hands off my wife!”

Max sat up and rubbed his jaw. “Hey,” he whined. “I was just being friendly.”

Cat growled and went after him again, but Kara grabbed her gently around the waist and applied a little bit of super strength to stop her. “Let it go, Baby,” she said gently into Cat’s ear. “You know he’s not worth the lawsuit.”

The older woman struggled for a moment and then finally relaxed, holding up her hands. “Ok, ok!” But then she winced and looked at her right hand, trying to make a fist and gritting her teeth against the pain as Max picked himself up off the floor and straightened his jacket. Cat looked at her wife. “Ow,” she said.

Kara discretely lowered her glasses and x-rayed Cat’s hand. “Oh Baby, that’s fractured,” she said. “We need to get you to the ER.”

“It was worth it,” the older woman replied as she scowled at Max and then watched him head dejectedly back into the function room. “I’m having him banned from the hotel.”

“Cat,” the hero said gently. “LordTech gives us a lot of business. Let’s just be satisfied that you clocked him one.” Cat opened her mouth to protest but Kara kissed her gently, delaying her irate words for a long pleasurable moment. Then the hero smiled adoringly. “I’m very grateful that you did that, by the way.”

The older woman couldn’t help but return the smile. “You are?”

“You punched a guy in the face for making a pass at me. That makes me feel loved and protected.” She chuckled then. “Besides, you probably just kept me out of jail because if I’d hit him, he would have fallen over this balcony and splatted on the pavement down there. It would have made a terrible mess too.”

Cat laughed softly and cradled her injured right hand in her left palm. “In that case…” She kissed her wife gently. “You’re welcome.”

They walked together back through the function room and into the lobby. “Hey, Cat?”

“Yes, Darling?”

Kara’s eyes narrowed. “Does he really have a tiny dick?”

“Definitely a grower,” Cat replied with a smirk.

And Kara laughed happily. “Brilliant!”

“Yup!”


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gina said: “I would like to see a chapter of Cat being appreciated, a lot is said about Kara being admired/besieged. Cat is beautiful and is the queen of the media 😎 A jealous Kara would be interesting.”
> 
> You got it! BUT, it wouldn’t be one of my fics without a little twist. Sorry for taking so long. I rewrote this about three times until I was happier with it. The key takeaway here is that Kara is most certainly not perfect, but she wants to work on it.
> 
> And also, that Cat is a bloody saint sometimes.

Kara was pacing, tapping her fingertips against her cheek as her eyes returned repeatedly to the huge bouquet of flowers sitting on Cat’s desk. They were gorgeous. She couldn’t have picked better for her wife herself. But that was the problem. She hadn’t. And now she was pacing, waiting for Cat to get back so she could see who sent them to her.

“Kara,” Eve said gently. “She won’t be back for a while yet.”

The Kryptonian sighed and crossed her arms, reaching up to adjust her glasses. “I know. I’m just…”

The assistant chuckled. “Do you want me to read the card so you can have plausible deniability?”

“What? No!” Kara replied with a shake of her head. ‘I’m totally not… I mean… they’re just… It’s…”

Eve lifted an eyebrow at her. “Kara…”

“UGH! God, I want to say yes… but no. Thanks.” Kara shook her head again and went back to her own office, flopping into her chair dejectedly and then leaning back. “Get a fucking grip, Kara,” she told herself. “They’re just flowers. Someone wanted to show their appreciation and Cat deserves that.” She slipped out of her suit jacket and picked up a pencil to absently gnaw on it. “I really need to do stuff like that more,” she murmured in dismay. “I don’t even remember the last time I bought her flowers.”

She got up slowly and wandered out onto her balcony to lean on the wall and look down at the street below. Then she looked down at her left hand and rubbed her thumb against her engagement and wedding rings, her most cherished possessions. A tap on the balcony door brought her attention back though and she turned to smile at Nia, who stepped out into the sunshine. “Hey,” the blonde said. “Doing ok?”

“Better than you, I think,” Nia chuckled. “You looked upset out there.”

The hero sighed and leaned on the balcony wall again. “I feel like an idiot,” she said softly.

“Why?” Nia joined her, affectionately bumping against her.

“How incredibly ridiculous of me is it to be jealous of a bunch of flowers?” Kara asked with a long exhale.

“Probably about the same level of ridiculous as my being jealous because Brainy paid for a girl’s coffee the other morning. Turns out she’d just forgotten her wallet and he was being sweet. Which is totally one of the things I love about him.”

“Love can be weird,” the hero chuckled.

“And my dream powers make it so much worse sometimes,” Nia added. “I totally had myself convinced that he was flirting with her.”

“Brainy is the most loyal person I’ve ever known,” Kara shrugged. “I really don’t think you have anything to worry about there.”

“No, I know,” the dark-haired hero replied. She smiled then. “And so is Cat.”

Kara was about to respond to that when she heard Cat coming up in her private elevator. “Uh… excuse me. My wife is back.”

“Sure,” Nia smiled, and she shook her head in amusement as Kara headed quickly back through her office and out into the hallway. She reached Cat’s office just as her wife did too and Cat smiled broadly when she saw the bouquet sitting on her desk.

“Wow,” she breathed, looking back at her wife.

“Uh… hmmm…” Kara lifted her hands a little and shook her head with a sheepish wince.

“Not from you, huh?” Cat said as she rounded her desk and sat down, disappearing behind the huge arrangement. It rustled a little and after a moment, Cat chuckled softly. “Awww, sweet,” she murmured.

Kara swallowed and crossed her arms, bristling a little as she frowned unhappily. Cat got up then and smiled at her. Then she rounded her desk to kiss the younger woman’s cheek and head out of the office again.

Kara watched her go and then held out her hands. “Oh my God. Seriously?” Then she shoved her hands into her pockets and trudged dejectedly back to her own office. Kara spent the rest of the day working through the items on her worklist and editing several shorter articles for the magazine. She drowned herself in coffee and ate far too many donuts, but the infamous bouquet of flowers wasn’t ever far from her thoughts.

It was after six when Cat appeared at her office door. “Busy?” she said.

“Almost done,” Kara shrugged. “How can I help?”

The older woman stepped further into the office and closed the door behind her. “Are you ok?” she asked, tilting her head.

“I’m fine,” the hero replied, almost too quickly. “Totally fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine?” Her tone was a little defensive.

Cat slowly made her way around the desk to lean back against it with her arms folded, looking her wife right in the eyes. “Something’s bothering you.”

“Nothing’s bothering me,” Kara replied, breaking eye contact and biting her bottom lip.

Cat reached out and smoothed her fingertip across the stress crease between her wife’s eyebrows. “Crinkle,” she murmured softly.

Kara’s hands closed on the arms of her chair, making them creak under the pressure. Then she quickly got up. “Ok, fine!” she said. “I’m jealous that someone, who isn’t me, sent you flowers.”

“Ah…” The older woman crossed her arms and looked down at her shoes, her mouth twisting into a small smile. Then she looked up and her smile broadened. “Ok.”

“Ok?” Kara repeated, her eyebrows shooting up. “That’s all you’re going to say? Jesus Christ, Cat. You’re not even going to tell me who sent them?”

Cat was a little shocked and annoyed. “Are you saying that you don’t want anyone other than you to give me flowers? That’s pretty fucking controlling, Kara.”

That took the wind right out of Kara’s sails and she froze for a moment at the hurt on her wife’s face. “No,” she said then. “Not at all.. I just… I… fuck, Cat…I just don’t want anyone to take you away from me.” She sat down, tears rising unexpectedly, and wiped them away with her fingers before they had an opportunity to fall. There was silence between them for a long moment and then Cat shook her head as she crossed her arms.

Then she straightened and headed for the door. “Your sudden lack of faith in me is staggering. I’ll see you later at home.”

“Cat… I’m s…”

“Don’t!” The older woman lifted her hand without turning around. “I need some time alone.”

Xx

Kara stayed away for as long as she could. She went to Alex’s and had dinner with her and Kelly. Then she drove around for a while with her BMW’s top down, letting the wind toss her hair. She went to the boardwalk near the beach and walked for a while. She went back to the penthouse, parked her car in her usual space and then changed into her suit to go patrolling.

It was almost two by the time she got home, and she sat on the bedroom balcony for a while, unable to face finding out if Cat had locked her out or not. Finally, she got up and approached the door, letting her hand rest against it for a moment but then she jumped as it swung inward, and her wife pulled her inside by the front of the suit. “I’m still SO fucking mad at you, but I can’t sleep without you so get in here.”

“Ok,” Kara nodded quietly. She changed into a tank top and boxers and joined her wife in bed, carefully keeping her distance and giving Cat the space, she’d asked for.

“I just don’t understand,” the older woman said after a long moment of silence. “I’ve been wracking my brain trying to figure out why you feel this way… and I just can’t.”

“I don’t know either,” the Kryptonian replied. She turned onto her side and looked at her wife. “I drove and walked and tried to figure it out myself.” She sighed then. “Cat, I’ve been through a lot in my life and maybe it’s catching up with me. I’m going to talk to a therapist.”

Cat reached over to turn on the nightstand lamp and then turned onto her side too to gaze back at her wife. “Really?”

Kara nodded. “I lost my entire world and I’ve dealt with some pretty serious shit since Supergirl. You are so precious to me and I don’t want anything to come between us, Cat, especially not something stupid like jealousy. This is on me and I need to fix it.”

“Do you know of a trustworthy therapist?” Cat asked. “I’m pretty sure that you’re going to have to talk about Supergirl stuff. In fact, it makes a little more sense to me now. How could you possibly go through losing everyone you loved without being left with fear of further loss?”

The younger blonde nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right. There’s a therapist at the DEO who’s already signed the Supergirl NDAs. He treats agents with PTSD, and other emotional challenges, and I think he’d be a good place to start.”

“Ok, good,” Cat replied with a nod. Then she turned off the lamp again and to Kara’s surprise, snuggled against her. “I’m slightly less mad at you.”

“The flowers are beautiful,” the hero said hopefully. “And you deserve them.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Cat replied, but her wife could her the smile in her voice. “I still might put you in the spare room.”

“I love you, Cat,” the hero said softly. “And I’m so sorry for my behavior.” She swallowed hard. “And for hurting you.”

“Mmmm…” Cat replied. “Ok. You’re not totally forgiven… but no spare room.”

Kara let out a deep sigh, wrapped her arms firmly around her wife and kissed her forehead. There was quiet between them for a while.

“Kara?” the older woman whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I made a large purchase yesterday. The bouquet was from the sales associate who made a hefty commission from it. Honestly, I thought you would have just read the card. That’s why I didn’t specifically explain.”

“I didn’t want to pry,” Kara replied guiltily. “Fuck, Cat, I’m really so sorry.”

“You’re lucky I love you so much.”

‘Yeah…” the hero replied, closing her eyes in upset. “Yeah, I’m totally aware of that.”


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a follow on from chapter 56.

Kara wandered into Cat’s office and then out onto the balcony where her wife was having coffee and reading the Tribune on her iPad.

“Hi, Sweetheart,” Cat said with a loving smile. “How are you doing?”

“Honestly, a little drained,” the younger woman replied with a sigh as she took a seat and leaned against her.

Cat ran her fingers gently through Kara’s hair and kissed her temple. “Tough session?”

The hero nodded and closed her eyes with pleasure as her wife’s nails softly scratched her scalp. “I had no idea therapy would be this hard,” she replied with a sigh. “I cried so much I almost floated Gerry away.”

Cat chuckled and nodded. “It was like that for me when I started seeing Doctor Schumann. Lexapro was my friend.” She paused a moment and wrapped her arm around her wife, holding her close. “Do you want to talk about it some more?”

“Not here,” Kara replied slowly. “I think I need some time to digest everything. Maybe tonight in bed when you can help hold me together.”

“Of course, Baby,” the older woman replied with a nod. “Anything you need.”

They just sat together quietly for a few minutes, but then Kara raised her head to look at her wife. “So… tomorrow is our fifth wedding anniversary.”

“Sure is,” Cat replied with a grin.

“I’ve already told Eve and my new assistant, Rachel, that we’re taking the day off. We’re sleeping in tomorrow morning and I’ve booked us brunch and a little half-day spa trip for the afternoon. Then we’re having dinner at your favorite restaurant tomorrow night. Alex and Kelly are taking Abby tonight and keeping her ‘til the day after tomorrow.” She paused then and grinned back at her wife. “Surpriiiiiiseee!!!!” she warbled. “I hope all that’s ok?”

Cat’s eyebrows lifted. “Wow… that’s amazing, Sweetheart. Thank you.”

“I owe you,” Kara replied softly. “For giving me an amazing life. I love you so much.”

“Oh Kara,” Cat breathed, running her thumb along her wife’s bottom lip and then kissing her lovingly. “I love you too.”

Just then an alarm went off on Cat’s phone, making them both jump and then laugh. The older woman extricated herself from their embrace and got up to hold her hand out to her wife. “I have a meeting now that will definitely cheer you up. Come with me?”

“Sure,” the hero replied, taking the hand and getting up too. “What’s it for?”

“Oh… you’ll see,” the CEO said with a little wink. “I’ve been dying for this all day actually.”

Kara followed Cat into her office, where the older woman slipped into her suit jacket, slipped her phone into her pocket and squared her shoulders. “Time to be the CEO,” she said as she grabbed a folder of documents and then led her wife out of her office, across the bullpen and into their private elevator, where she hit the button for two floors up.

“Marketing?” Kara asked.

Cat shook her head. “HR actually.”

The younger woman frowned but just waited as the doors parted and Cat slid her larger-than-life personality into place. They stepped out of the car and strode across the floor, past desks full of people surprised to see them, until they reached an office door. The CEO knocked and then just walked in, surprising the occupant.

“Miss Danvers-Grant!”

“Theodore,” Cat said authoritatively as the man got to his feet. “Kara and I need a meeting with you and Calliope right now.”

“Uh…” Ted pushed his glasses up on his nose and nodded. “Sure!” He walked around his desk to the door and stuck his head out. “Callie!” The woman looked up and raised a hand in question. “Come on in here. The Miss Danvers-Grants need to meet with us.”

“Coming,” Callie replied, picking up her phone and carrying it with her into the office. Ted closed the door and Kara indicate that she should take the other guest chair while she, herself, leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

Cat didn’t wait and launched right into it. She tossed the folder of documents in her hand onto the table and then opened it to fan the pages across the desktop. “Michael Rogers,” she said slowly, turning the page sideways so both Ted and Callie could see it. She glanced over at Kara, whose eyebrows shot up as a tiny smile crossed her lips. “The figure highlighted in green is the severance pay he should have received when he was let go from CatCo. The figure highlighted in yellow is the figure the system said he got. On every single one of the thirty-seven former staff members on these pages, the two figures match, however, the figure written on the page is what they actually got. Can you explain to me why that is?”

Callie leaned further back into her chair as she looked at Ted. The man swallowed and refused to make eye contact with anyone else in the room.

“Charlotte MacKay,” Cat went on, tapping her nail on the next page. “Same deal. The figure that SHE got was a third of what she was owed. She looked at all the names on the pages, her temper fraying so much that it was all she could do to not yell the building down. “John Walsh, Jack Trainor, Stephen King, Joseph Turner, Michaela Strahan, Rosita Benitez, Xiaohui Deng… do I need to go on?”

Neither of her employees said anything but then Kara pushed off the wall. “What the hell!” she exclaimed. “Thirty-seven people?!”

“We didn’t do anything,” Ted said defensively.

“You stupidly assumed that I wouldn’t find out about this,” Cat snarled. “I’ve been working with the police and it just so happens that both of you have large deposits recorded in your bank accounts that match fifty percent of the deficit between the two numbers. In other words, you stole money from each of these thirty-seven people and then split it fifty-fifty.”

Kara crossed her arms again and shook her head angrily. “Your criminal behavior almost cost people their lives. Mike Rogers was so desperate after you stiffed him out of his money that he came to CatCo with a GUN and threatened people’s lives!”

Callie at least had the good grace to look contrite at that. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. “I never wanted anything like that to happen,” she said, looking at Kara and then Cat. “Please believe me.”

“And it never will happen again,” the CEO replied. “Not only are the two of you sooo fired but there are detectives waiting outside to take you into custody for embezzlement of corporate funds. Enjoy prison.”

Kara opened the door, smiling at the detectives who were waiting outside. They came in, read Callie and Ted their rights and cuffed them. As they were being led out, Kara shook her head. “How much money was it altogether?” she asked Cat.

“Over five million dollars,” the CEO replied with a sigh. She chuckled a little then. “Now THAT was a satisfying moment of firing.”

“It sure was,” Kara smiled as she followed her wife out of the office. “Nice job, Miss Danvers-Grant.”

Cat nodded. “I approved for the thirty-seven former employees to get what they were owed plus ten percent. The board balked but I just told them I wasn’t looking for approval.”

“The hero’s mouth dropped open. “Really?”

“Really,” the CEO confirmed. “I wasn’t going to let some jumped up little rich boys and girls take this away from those thirty-seven people.”

They got into their private elevator and Kara hugged her wife hard. “You’re amazing.”

Cat stroked the hero’s cheek gently. “I learned from the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiloskid asked: “Out of curiosity, are you going to revisit the embezzler storyline that you teased?”
> 
> Mmmmmmmaybe?! ;-)


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve caused a fair amount of trauma over the last ten chapters. Haha! So, this one is a kinda fluffy and smutty composition around Cat and Kara reconnecting on their wedding anniversary. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Translations:  
> /zhaolia/: Sexy, hot, fuckable.

All marriages go through rough patches. Cat and Kara both knew that was true and they had quietly vowed to themselves that they’d be more aware and cognitive of the other’s feelings, moving forward.

Kara kissed her wife awake early on the morning of their fifth wedding anniversary. Abby was with Alex and Kelly, and Kara had given Marla and the other staff at the penthouse the day off, so it was just herself and Cat alone in their home together.

“Good morning,” the hero murmured as she nuzzled her wife’s ear. “I need to pop out for a few minutes, but I’ll be right back.”

“M’kay,” the older woman replied with a sleepy smile and then rolled over onto Kara’s pillow to hug it and inhale her scent as the hero slid out of the bed and got into her super suit.

Thirty minutes later, Cat woke again to the scent of coffee, something sweet and something floral, that made her open her eyes. She grinned as she found her wife with a big smile on her face, holding three dozen red roses in one hand and a carrier with their favorite Noonan’s coffee in her other. Beignets from their beloved coffee shop in Paris sat in the center of the carrier.

The older woman sat up with the sheet tucked against her chest and made playful grabby hands, making Kara come closer to their bed and set the carrier down on the nightstand. Then she got out of the suit and crawled, naked, onto the soft mattress to pass the flowers to her wife with a long, passionate kiss. “Happy anniversary,” she said quietly as they eased apart.

“They’re beautiful,” Cat replied, heart melting at the look on her gorgeous wife’s face. “Thank you, Baby. And happy anniversary to you too.” Kara reached over to grab the coffee, but the older woman caught her hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it. Then she slowly leaned forward and let the sheet drop, baring her naked chest to her wife. “Breakfast can be reheated,” she murmured as she liberated one of the roses from the bouquet and ran it slowly across her collar bones and around her breasts, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Kara swallowed as her wife’s nipples visibly hardened and, as Cat leaned back on her hands, with the rose between her teeth, the hero straddled her thighs and ducked her head to take one of them into her mouth, swirl her tongue around it and then suck gently. The older woman’s head tipped back, and she moaned softly when Kara’s mouth moved to her other breast. “I love you so much, Cat-El.”

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El,” Cat replied as she set the rose aside and brought her wife’s face up with two fingers under her chin. She wrapped her arms around her neck to gaze into her eyes for a long moment, then tilted her head as tears welled in them. “What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” she asked tenderly.

“That’s just it,” Kara replied joyfully. “Nothing is wrong. This feels so right, Cat. My therapist helped me to begin to see what’s going on in my head. My relationship with you… our life together with our children… is not in any way the cause of what’s going on with me.”

The older woman nodded and trailed her lips slowly along her wife’s jaw. “I think I knew that,” she replied gently. “But it’s really good to hear you say it. Did he say what he thinks the cause is?”

Kara nodded and pressed closer to her wife, taking a deep breath. “He thinks it’s Survivor Syndrome. He says it jives with the insecurity, pain and fear that I’m feeling.”

“Wow,” Cat said softly. “He thinks you feel guilty for surviving Krypton’s destruction.” She kissed Kara’s forehead. “But, Kara, you and Clark aren’t the only survivors. You got your Mom back.”

“I know,” the hero replied, her voice small. “But I can’t help but feel guilty for having so much when billions of people lost…” Her voice broke into a whisper. “Everything.” She cleared her throat. “I’m learning to deal with it though. Gerry is teaching me how to heal and, in the meantime, how to cope.”

“That’s really great,” Cat replied with a smile. She stroked her fingertips down her wife’s cheeks. “You are the kindest, gentlest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever known, and I want to make love with you. Is that ok?”

“More than ok,” the hero replied with a little grin.

“But before we do, I want to give you something, Kara.” The hero nodded and Cat smiled happily. “Reach over into my nightstand. There’s a small wooden box in it, pull it out and pass it to me please?”

Kara did as she was asked, waiting as Cat opened the box and then smiled at her again. “So…” she began. “Five years is a wooden anniversary which is why I have this in a wooden box.”

Kara beamed at her and nodded. “Right.”

“I realized a few weeks ago that, when we got married, we didn’t really do anything to signify your Kryptonian culture, as such.” The hero nodded but she didn’t seem upset, so Cat went on. “You told me that Kryptonians don’t bond with rings. Instead, they bond with bracelets.” She pushed the box’s lid all the way open to reveal its contents. Kara gasped, hand moving to her mouth and more tears welling in her eyes as they moved over the twin platinum twisted bracelets, embedded with two small diamonds and centered with a blue sapphire.

“Oh Cat, they’re beautiful,” the younger woman said, her voice trembling as much as her body.

Tears welled in Cat’s eyes and she swallowed as she tried to maintain her composure. “The twist of the platinum represents our journey together. It’s been sometimes complicated but we’re on it together forever. And the sapphire just reminded me of your eyes. Your gorgeous blue eyes.”

Kara grinned and nodded, making a tiny sound of pleasure.

“And on the inside,” Cat tilted one of the bracelets a little. “The House of El crest is engraved because I’m a part of your family now, just as much as you’re a part of mine. So,” Cat cleared her throat. “I love you, Kara Danvers-Grant, and I’m recommitting to you right here and now.” She took out one of the bracelets and slipped it onto Kara’s right wrist, gently closing the strong clasp. Then she took out the other and closed it round her own wrist. “This is the right side, right?” she whispered, and Kara nodded happily. “I want us to be together forever, Kara.” She leaned in for a kiss, but her wife leaned back a little with a huge smile.

“Since we’re talking about forever,” she said. “I have something for you too.”

Kara reached over and opened the drawer of her own nightstand to pull out a smaller wooden box.

“Great minds think alike,” Cat muttered with a little chuckle.

Kara’s smile widened and she opened the box to take out a smaller velvet box, which she opened and turned to show to her wife. “I got this eternity ring for you a few weeks ago too because I wanted to give you a symbol of how I felt about our marriage.” It was platinum to match her wife’s wedding and engagement rings but, in the center, nestled among several tiny diamonds, was a beautifully cut emerald. “It matches your eyes too.”

Cat was genuinely speechless, and she just gazed at her wife for a long moment. Then she swallowed and took a breath. “I fucking love it.”

The younger woman’s face beamed a huge smile, and she took the ring out of the box. “May I?”

“Of course,” the older blonde replied, her face beaming in return.

Kara took Cat’s left hand and slid her engagement ring off. She slid the eternity ring onto her finger and replaced the engagement ring, then lifted Cat’s hand to her lips and kissed the rings, keeping her eyes locked on her wife’s. “I’m recommitting to you right here and now, Cat Danvers-Grant. I love you and I want forever with you.”

And then Cat was kissing her with a passion that ignited the same inside Kara. The older woman pushed her wife back onto the bed on her back and sprawled over her chest, kissing her deeply and running her hands desperately over her. Kara growled as Cat bit down on her bottom lip and tugged it, hand already moving to between her strong thighs, but Kara growled again. “No…” She rolled them over and took control, holding Cat’s hands above her head as she straddled her thigh and grind her own down into her wife’s center. The older woman gasped and closed her eyes, surrendering totally to her Kryptonian’s strength. “Good,” Kara praised. “You’re so… /zhaolia/, Cat, and I’m going to make you mine.”

“I’m… already… yours…” Cat gasped again as long, strong fingers pushed inside her, and a willing mouth pulled almost too roughly at her breasts. “Please, Kara. I need…”

But Kara knew exactly what her wife needed. She scooted back, leaned down and did something amazing with her tongue, moaning at the scent and taste of the older woman’s arousal. Cat’s eyes widened and then slammed shut again as her orgasm rose, crested and crashed over her. She shuddered hard and cried out, grasping into her wife’s golden hair as she bucked against her mouth.

But Kara wasn’t done. She rolled them over and scooted down again, groaning deeply as Cat sat on her face with her head tipped back. Kara held her wife’s thighs as her tongue swirled around her clit and sent her over into a second climax, even more powerful than the first.

Over and over, Kara made her wife come and finally, when she was so crazy with need that she couldn’t stand it anymore, she let Cat touch her. Her release was epic, and she cried out so loudly with pleasure that Cat wondered if the other tenants of the building might have heard it. The older woman’s bones creaked as the Kryptonian’s arms curled tightly around her and held on as she rode out the waves of ecstasy.

Then they lay tangled together, breathing coming in ragged pants as Cat closed her eyes and laughed softly. “Fuck, Kara, I think eight is a new record for us.”

“Want to make it nine?” the hero asked with a gorgeous, sexy smile, but her wife just chuckled and shook her head.

“Not right now, Baby. I can’t. I’m too sensitive.” She blew out a long breath. “Phew!” She grinned then. “I need coffee.”

“Sure,” the younger blonde replied amiably. She released her wife and rolled over to grab Cat’s cup and, narrow her eyes to reheat it with a short beam of heat vision. Cat took the cup and took a sip. “Thanks, Sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara replied as she did the same for her own cup. Then she grabbed the bag of beignets and did something Cat had never seen before. The hero let her eyes stay wide as she engaged her heat vision, sending waves of heat into the food to warm it up gradually.

“Wow,” Cat marveled. “I’ve never seen you do that before.”

“It’s risky and takes a lot of concentration,” Kara shrugged. “Sometimes it’s easier just to use the microwave but, since I didn’t feel like getting out of bed, I just decided to give it a shot.” She opened the bag and passed one of the sweet treats to her wife, who bit into it and groaned happily. Kara took one too and popped it into her mouth. “You know, this is so going to ruin brunch,” she said as she chewed.

But Cat just smiled seductively as she licked powdered sugar off Kara’s lips and gently cupped her breast. “I want YOU for brunch.”

And with a return grin, Kara grabbed her phone. “I’m cancelling the reservation.”

Cat’s teeth closed around her nipple and nibbled gently. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a ring, but this is kinda what I had in mind for how the bracelets would look. Hopefully the link comes through.
> 
> https://www.angara.com/p/sapphire-and-diamond-twisted-vine-ring-sr1912sd?stone_grade=aa&stone_size=5mm&metal_type=white+gold&metal_karat=14k&cid=ps-gpla-acc!SERUSA-adg!111319166539-dyn!SR1912SD-WG-AA-5-pla-951724557987-cmp!11329523695&s_kwcid=AL!6785!3!472027892540!!!u!951724557987!!c&gclid=Cj0KCQiA0rSABhDlARIsAJtjfCfzJDCkHgbUsAqpdxbUsiZsa47g3NRr3GqBkuzdTZq0L1vitirIs0saAnOgEALw_wcB


	82. Chapter 82

“Supergirl, Danvers, come in.”

“I hear you, Alex. How am I doing?”

Director Danvers crossed her arms as she examined the screen with the red triangle labelled as ‘Supergirl’ and watched the distance to target numbers decrease as her sister approached it. Then the red triangle moved beyond the target and kept going. Alex chuckled, shaking her head.

Agent Dox spoke up, turning in his chair to look at his boss as he keyed his mic on. “It seeeeeems that Supergirl has misssssed the target.”

“What?” Kara replied indignantly. “I don’t MISS targets, Brainy.”

Alex cleared her throat and looked down at her boots with a smirk. “Well, then maybe you’re slightly off course. Do you know how to read a GPS?”

“Tch... of course I know... oh...Gosh,” Kara sighed. “I AM off course. Sorry, Guys, I’m still trying to get used to using this new AI headset. I seem to do better with visual ground landmarks.”

“Just keep at it, Supergirl, you’ll get it,” Alex replied.

“Coming around for another run now,” the hero replied and the triangle on the screen suddenly changed direction and headed back the way it had come with blistering speed. After a moment or so, the target registered a heat increase and the director nodded happily.

“Good job, Supergirl, the target has registered your heat vision contact.”

“Ok, that was kinda cool,” the hero replied, and Alex could hear the smile in her voice. “I’m going to try a couple more runs.”

“Ok but watch the time. You promised Cat you wouldn’t be late.”

“Oh shit, right,” Kara said. “What time is it now?”

“Just after ten. You need to be home by twelve thirty.”

“Thanks, Alex, but shouldn’t you get going yourself?”

“Leaving now,” the director confirmed. “See you soon.”

Xx

“Early for once,” Cat teased as she moved over in the shower to make room for her dusty-looking wife.

“Yeah,” Kara grinned. “No WAY I’m keeping us late today!”

“How did the tests go?”

“Nailed ‘em,” the hero replied. “The new headset software totally blew the first version out of the water. The 3D graphics were amazing, once my brain figured out how to read them. I missed the target totally, first time. I was like... a hundred miles off course or something.”

“Practice makes perfect, Love,” the older woman chuckled as she squeezed Kara’s shampoo into her palm and then started to wash her hair. “Duck.”

But to Cat’s surprise and pleasure, her wife lowered herself to her knees and wrapped her arms around her waist, trailing slow kisses across the soft skin. “Mmmm... you smell good,” Kara murmured, trading kisses with nibbles. “And you taste even better.”

“Baby, as much as I really would like to continue this... conversation... we can’t be late...” Cat closed her eyes and leaned back against the tiled wall as the touches became more insistent and then moved to a place a whole lot more intimate as Kara eased her wife’s leg over her shoulder. “Ok... well... since you’re back early...” Cat groaned as Kara did that amazing thing with her tongue. “M-maybe we... Oh God... have a few minutes.”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Kara replied with a big grin as she felt Cat’s fingers gently tangle into her hair.

“You’re... so... good … at that,” the older woman panted. “Fuck, Kara.”

“Practice makes perfect, Love,” Kara teased, giving Cat’s words back to her. They laughed softly together and then, only a few moments later, the older woman’s hands clenched into her wife’s hair and she cried out her pleasure, hips bucking. The hero smiled tenderly up at her, and Cat slowly went back to washing the shaggy blonde locks under her fingers, her heartbeat slowing as her breath settled.

“I love you,” she said as she leaned down and kissed Kara’s lips gently. “That was amazing.”

“I love you too,” the hero replied. She stood then and let the spray rinse the shampoo out of her hair. “Want me to get Abby? Did she eat yet?”

Cat nodded. “She had breakfast and yes, please. She loves when you bathe her.”

“Cool,” Kara grinned. “Be right back.”

The hero stepped out of the shower, making Cat shake her head ruefully as she dripped her way into Abby’s bedroom to swoop her up into her arms and carry her back to the bathroom. “Ok, Baby Girl, let’s get clean,” she said as she set the little girl onto her feet and stripped her out of her pajamas.

Abby pointed with a big smile. “/:ieiu/, c’n I have your soap?”

Kara chuckled as she guided her child into the shower and then knelt behind her. “Sure, you want to have my shampoo too?”

“Yeah!” The little girl clapped. “Smells good.”

Cat smiled and leaned down to kiss Abby’s forehead and then Kara’s. “I’m going to get ready. Have fun you two.”

“Bye bye, Mom,” Abby replied with a sweet smile as her /:ieiu/ started to lather her hair.

“Bye bye, Mom,” Kara echoed with a matching smile, and Cat’s heart melted once more.

“Two peas in a pod,” she murmured happily as she toweled off and then headed back into the bedroom.

“So...” Kara went on as she carefully rinsed the shampoo out of her daughter’s blonde locks. “What did you have for breakfast this morning?”

“Sugar,” Abby stated seriously. “Egg sugar coffee. Good.”

“I see,” the hero replied, just as seriously. “Glad you liked it.” She took the shower gel down off the glass shelf and was about to squirt some into her hand when her child shook her head and held out her own palm imperiously.

“/:ieiu/, I do.”

“So bossy,” her mother replied with a little laugh. “How about a please on that, Abs?”

“Pwease. C’n I do?”

“Good girl,” Kara grinned. “Ok, open your hand bigger.” She squeezed a little bit of soap into Abby’s palm and then watched as she tried to wash herself. “Great job, Baby Girl! Make sure to get all the spots.” After a couple of moments of helping, Kara got back to her feet and turned off the shower. “All clean,” she said.

“Aww cwean,” the little girl replied, and she giggled as her mother wrapped her in a fluffy towel and scooped her into her arms to sit her on the vanity top as she smooched her cheeks playfully. Kara wrapped a towel around herself, roughly towel dried her hair and then carried her daughter back into her bedroom to make sure she was dry. She dressed her in her underwear, vest and the new dress they’d bought her for today’s special occasion.

“You look so pretty, Baby,” Cat said from the bedroom door. Her hair and makeup were done but she was still dressed in her robe. “/:ieiu/, why don’t you start getting ready and I’ll take care of Abby’s hair.”

“Mom, pwetty,” Abby replied, holding out her arms to her mother.

“Yes, she is,” Kara agreed. “Your Mom is the most beautiful woman /:ieiu/ has ever seen.”

Abby stuck her thumb in her mouth as Cat moved closer and kissed her wife. “Yuck.”

“Just wait ‘til you’re older, Kid,” the hero chuckled. “You’ll want to kiss special people too.”

“No,” Abby replied, totally sure of herself.

“Go on and get ready, can’t be late,” Cat reminded as she eased away from her wife and patted her butt.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Kara replied with a grin and headed into their bedroom to get her outfit out of her closet and lay it on the bed.

Ten minutes later, she was ready and Cat, finished with Abby’s hair was getting into her outfit too. “You look gorgeous, Babe,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks, you too,” the hero replied. “I’ve got Abby’s stuff ready, so I think we’re good to go.” She paused a moment and then leaned in to kiss her wife’s neck. “I’ve been remembering...”

“Me too,” Cat nodded. “I feel so happy...” She trailed off as her breath caught and her wife nodded in return.

“Me too.”

They hugged tightly and shared one more kiss before collecting their overnight bags and their daughter to head down to the car.

Xx

Kara stepped out onto the balcony and gazed over the city, letting out a long sigh of pleasure as she joined her sister, who was standing at the low wall. The lights of the pergola above her glinted off her wedding ring as she lifted her glass of wine to her lips.

“Hey,” the hero said. “How are you doing?”

“A little drunk,” Alex chuckled. “A little overwhelmed... but a LOT happy.” She turned fully to look at her sister. “Thank you for letting us have the Grand Mariner. Kelly and I wouldn’t have been able to afford...”

“Shhh...” Kara said with a smile. “I wanted this to be special for you both... as special as you made mine and Cat’s wedding.” She took Alex’s hands and kissed her cheek. “You look so beautiful, Alex, and I’m SO fucking proud of you.”

“Yes, she does,” a new voice added, and the older Danvers smiled as her new wife ambled out onto the balcony, wrapped her arms around her neck and gently kissed her. “Did you need a break, Honey?”

Alex nodded. “Just a quiet moment.”

Kara chuckled. “I remember doing the same thing at my wedding,” she said. “Cat and I just stood out here and slow-danced together while the party was swinging inside.”

“Maybe,” Alex said with a tilt of her head, letting her hand explore slowly up her wife’s back. “That’s exactly what we need, Babe. A moment to just be together.” She started to sway them, and Kara realized, as they gazed into each other’s eyes, that they were no longer in the world with her.

So, with a happy grin, the hero slipped away, back into the function room to find Cat on the dancefloor with their daughter, who was jumping up and down and twisting her body in dance moves that only toddlers could achieve. She watched them for a few moments and then joined them, scooping Abby up into her arms and then supporting Cat with one hand in a somewhat dangerous display of strength to dip her as their daughter clung to her like a monkey.

“Careful,” Cat murmured as she gazed up at her. “Your Supergirl is showing.”

But Kara just leaned down and captured her wife’s lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. “I love you, Cat-El,” she said as everything else in the world, but her family, faded away.

“I love you too,” Cat replied tenderly.

Abby scrunched her face. “Yuck.”


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my Lovelies, at this point, I have very little clue of where I am in the timeline. Haha. So, let’s just say that Cat was fifty when she and Kara got together (which I think I mentioned in one of the much earlier chapters ("At fifty years old, I'm finally having the best sex of my life!")). They dated for almost three years and are married five, so that’ll put her at fifty-eight. Using similar logic, I’m going to put Kara at about thirty-three. Who knows!
> 
> Conversation in a king-sized bed after a Supergirl mission!
> 
> This is to begin to address kellsbells' question about Cat's lifespan and how they're going to deal with the fact that Cat is going to die probably in the next thirty years or so. No idea where I'm going with this yet!

Cat hummed softly as her wife crawled into bed and pressed against her back. Warm arms surrounded her and gentle teeth nibbled at her shoulder. “Everything go ok?” she asked softly, trying to not wake Abby, who had crawled into the bed earlier with her and was snuggled against her chest.

“Like clockwork,” Kara replied, kissing her neck and then softly stroking her daughter’s hair back from her firmly closed eyes. “Alex’s plans are always spot on. We nabbed the bad guys.”

Cat knew that there was probably a lot more to it, but she was always careful of asking her wife about things that could be deemed classified and she knew Kara would tell her anything she needed to know. “Good. I’m glad everything went well.”

There was comfortable quiet between them for a long moment and then Kara took a breath. “Cat-El,” she said. “I’d like to have another baby. What do you think?”

The older woman remained silent for a moment and then nodded. “I’ve been thinking about that too.” She ran her fingertips soothingly along her wife’s forearm. “But before we talk about that, there’s something else we need to discuss.”

“Mmmm…” Kara replied, waiting for her wife to gather her thoughts.

“When we got married, we put certain legal documents in place to make sure we were both taken care of should anything happen to the other.”

“Mmmm…” Kara repeated.

“I was thinking we need to do the same to make sure Abby is taken care of but…” Cat took a breath. “It made me think about something else. Kara, I have a very limited lifespan and…”

Kara closed her eyes and shook her head. “Cat, I really don’t want to talk about this.”

The older woman eased her daughter away from her chest to the other side of the bed and then turned into her wife’s arms to look into her eyes. “I know,” she replied. “But, Baby, we have to. I’m already fifty-eight. I’m only going to be around for…”

“Cat…” Kara interrupted. “Please… don’t… I… c-can’t…”

“Kara,” Cat replied, her tone stern. “You have to.”

The words hung in the air between them and for a moment, the older woman felt her wife tense up… like she might flee away into the night sky but, after a few hitching breaths, Kara nodded. “I hate this,” she whispered. “I hate knowing that you’re going to die. I hate knowing that we have limited time together. If I’d landed on Earth when I was supposed to, I would have had a lifetime with you.”

“Sweetheart,” Cat soothed. “We might never have met. Everything happened exactly as it was supposed to.” She tilted Kara’s chin up to look into her eyes again. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Me neither,” the Kryptonian replied.

“Good.” The older woman smiled. “So… what I wanted to talk to you about is… getting as much out of my lifespan as we possibly can.”

Kara’s eyebrows lifted. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Cat shrugged. “Brainy gave me that device for my heart and told me it’ll keep me alive for at least another hundred years. What if there was some way to do the same for my other bits, as they fail.”

“You mean…”

“Turn me into the Bionic Woman.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunched. “The… who now? Is that something like the Crypt Keeper you mentioned before?”

Cat laughed loudly and then clapped her hand over her mouth as Abby whined in her sleep and stirred restlessly. She went on quietly. “The Bionic Woman was a TV show in the seventies where a woman almost died in a parachuting accident, but a government agency repaired her with robotic technology and then sent her out on missions as a secret agent.”

‘Oh… sounds interesting,” the younger woman shrugged. Her eyes widened then. “You’re saying that you want the DEO to… like… make you like this woman?”

“Well, Brainy has knowledge of future tech so he might be able to.”

Kara snorted a little. “Why don’t we just turn you into a Kryptonian while we’re at it?”

“Is… is that possible?” Cat asked after a moment.

The young woman held up her hands. “I was joking, Catherine.”

“Yes, but… would it be possible?”

“Not without completely rewriting your DNA. Cat, that’s crazy.”

The older woman relaxed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I was just grasping at straws. We’ve had eight years together. I want another eighty.”

“I know, me too,” Kara nodded. She kissed her wife’s forehead and pressed closer to her. “Let’s talk to Brainy and see if he has any other ideas.”

“How about we invite Nia and Brainy, Alex and Kelly, and J’Onn and M’Gann for dinner,” Cat said. “We can discuss it with them and see what our options are… if any.”

Kara smiled and relaxed, using one hand to gently massage the back of her wife’s neck. “Sounds perfect.” She grinned then. “So… about having another baby…?”

“Yes, My Love, I’m all for trying to get pregnant again. Are you sure you’re up for carrying her?”

“Definitely,” the younger woman agreed happily. “It’s going to be great! It was challenging but I loved being pregnant.” They shared a long passionate kiss, that ignited their bodies and souls. “Want to start trying now?” Kara teased.

“Take Abby back to her own bed,” Cat replied, huskily. “And then I’m all yours.”


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for talk of miscarriage.

_Cat was standing on the bedroom balcony, watching Abby as she frolicked in the hot tub and, every so often, scanning the sky to try to spot her wife coming in for a landing. She glanced at her watch and sighed. Kara had said she’d be home two hours previously and she wasn’t answering her phone. Cat felt unease rumble through her. It wasn’t like Kara to not even send her a text._

_“Cat-El.”_

_Cat whirled, and her hand flew to her mouth when she saw her wife, practically being held up by her sister, both with matching devastated expressions. “Kara,” she whispered._

_The Kyptonian was wearing DEO t-shirt and sweatpants and she was, quite frankly, a walking bruise. Kara had a black eye, split lip, broken nose, and the knuckles of both hands were cut and raw looking. “I’m sorry, Cat. I’m so sorry. Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”_

_“I need to get her into bed,” Alex said gently, and Cat nodded, moving to support her wife’s other side as they half-carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. “Careful, she has a couple of cracked ribs.”_

_“I’m sorry, Cat-El,” the hero sobbed. “I didn’t even see it coming.”_

_“Ssshhh, Baby,” Cat replied as she pulled the covers over her and then knelt on the floor to take her hand and kiss its multicolored knuckles. She looked at Alex then. “Has she had anything for the pain?”_

_“She refused it,” Alex replied, her face grim. “She doesn’t like how disconnected she feels when she takes it.”_

_“Cat…” Kara’s eyes were half-closed. “I don’t want it.”_

_“Just give it to her, Alex,” the older woman said firmly._

_“No…” Kara protested but Cat frowned._

_“Do you want your daughter to see you in pain like this?” she demanded, a little harshly. Then she looked back at the hot tub, holding back tears as she watched Abby playing with her rubber duck._

_Alex looked down as she readied the shot, she’d brought with her in her kit. Then she stroked her sister’s cheek. “Cat’s right, Kara. I know you don’t like this drug, but it’ll help you to sleep and heal while you’re waiting for your powers to come back.”_

_“Ok,” the Kryptonian whispered. “I’m sorry.”_

_Once Kara was napping, Cat and Alex went to the living room to sit down on the couch together. The older woman was shaking like a leaf. “Please, Alex…” she whispered._

_“Cat,” the director replied, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry. She lost the baby.”_

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Cat screamed, clutching her hair and then rocking herself as desperate tears flowed down her cheeks.

Then Kara was wrapped around her, holding her close and dropping little kisses on her face. “Hey, hey, Baby. It’s just a bad dream. Everything’s ok. It was just a bad dream.”

“Oh God,” the older woman cried. “Oh God, oh God, oh God, Kara.”

“What, what is it?” the Kryptonian asked frantically. “Talk to me, Cat… please?”

“I dreamed we lost the baby… oh my God, Kara, it was so real.”

“Oh no, noooooo, Honey,” Kara soothed, wrapping herself tighter around her wife. “Everything’s ok. The baby’s ok.” She took Cat’s hand and gently moved it to her stomach under her tank top. “She’s in there and she’s fine.”

They were four weeks pregnant. In fact, Alex had confirmed it with a blood test only a couple days prior.

Cat’s breathing started to calm, and she shook her head as she ran her hand slowly back and forth over her wife’s abs. “You must think I’m crazy,” she said.

Kara smiled tenderly at her. “Of course not, Cat-El. When I was pregnant with Abby, I had this recurring dream that an elf ate its way into my womb and took her away to the North Pole to work with Santa. Now THAT’S crazy.”

Cat couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeeaahhhh, that IS kinda crazy.”

They lay down together again and Kara held Cat snugly, closing her eyes as the older woman continued to caress her stomach. “What will we call this one?” Cat asked softly.

“Definitely not Chloe,” the younger blonde deadpanned.

“Fuck no!”

“What about Olivia?” Kara suggested. “Liv for short?”

“Olivia Danvers-Grant.” Cat tested it out, very much liking the way it sounded. “I actually love it.”

“Abigail Alexandra Danvers-Grant and Olivia…” Kara paused.

“Alura,” her wife said softly.

The Kryptonian’s breath hitched, and she couldn’t speak for a moment. She swallowed hard and then nodded. “Olivia Alura Danvers-Grant,” she whispered.

“Well, that was easy,” Cat chuckled.

“God, I love you,” Kara whispered.

“I love you too,” her wife replied. She tickled Kara’s navel softly. “Both of you.”


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby OWNS this chapter!

Kara tutted as she plucked her hovering daughter out of the air and then playfully smooched her cheek. “What did I say about flying, Abigail?”

The little girl sighed and shook her head. “Can’t do it without asking Mom or /:ieiu/ first.”

“Right. It’s very important that we don’t show our special powers.”

“Is painting a special power?” Abby asked, thinking about the things /:ieiu/ did and obviously trying to understand.

Kara shook her head as she carried her child into her small bedroom. “No, painting is something everyone can do.”

“Cooking?”

“No…”

“Reading?”

“No…”

“Running?”

Kara could tell that this line of questioning could potentially take forever. “Honey, it’s only the things that most people can’t do. Like flying, freeze breath, heat vision, super speed… got it?”

“Cooking?”

“You already said that one… and no, Baby Girl,” Kara chuckled. “Mom cooks, right? And while she’s super and amazing in loads of ways, she doesn’t have special powers like you and I do. Ok, we’ll come back to this later. How about we take a soak in the hot tub?”

“Yeah! Where’s Mom?” the little girl asked.

“She’s on the balcony, finishing up some work. Which bathing suit do you want?” She held up two, one red and one blue.

“Blue,” Abby replied, pointing at the blue one.

Kara grinned happily, astounded by how much her child had developed over the previous year. “Well done, Baby Girl. You’re so smart. Do you need help with your buttons?”

“No, I can do it,” Abby said with a smile.

Kara held up her hands in surrender. “Go ahead.”

After a couple of false starts, Abby got her shirt and pants off. Then she stepped out of her underwear and took the bathing suit from her mother. “I think I need help with this please, /:ieiu/. It’s too little.”

“Too small,” Kara corrected gently. “Sure, I can help you. It’s just tight.”

After they’d wrestled Abby into her suit and Kara had changed into hers, they stepped out onto the balcony to meet a smiling Cat, who peered over the top of her glasses at them from her seat on the couch.

“Two peas in a pod,” she said lovingly, taking in the matching blue suits and blonde ponytails. “Let me just get changed and I’ll meet you in the hot tub.”

Cat firmly closed her laptop, article be damned, and disappeared into the bedroom for a few moments, while Kara lifted their daughter into the warmly bubbling water. She climbed in herself and then took a seat on one of the molded plastic benches, sitting Abby on her lap and kissing her cheek. “This is nice.”

“Very warm,” Abby agreed. “/:ieiu/, can we go to the zoo?”

“Now?” Kara asked.

“Not now, Silly. Tomorrow,” the little girl replied, rolling her eyes in a perfect reproduction of Cat’s.

“Maybe we can go on Saturday,” her mother chuckled. “That would be three sleeps.”

“Three sleeps,” Abby mused. “Ok. Check the calendar.”

The Kryptonian almost burst into laughter. That was exactly what Cat always said when they discussed outings. “You are SO adorable, Baby Girl.”

“You both are,” Cat said as she got into the hot tub and sat across from them. “Did I hear something about the zoo?”

“Three more sleeps,” the youngest Danvers-Grant said solemnly, and Cat knew she’d hold them to it.

They settled in together and then Kara looked at Cat with raised eyebrows. The older woman nodded and leaned forward. “Hey Abby, /:ieiu/ and I want to tell you something very important.”

Blue eyes blinked and the little girl looked back over her shoulder at her Kryptonian mother. “Is something bad?”

“No, Honey, nothing’s wrong,” Kara said with a smile. “We have very, very good news.”

Abby smiled and nodded. “What?”

“/:ieiu/ and I are going to have a baby.” Cat said gently. “You’re going to have a baby sister.”

“Like a puppy?” the little girl asked. Kara did laugh this time.

“No, not a puppy,” Cat clarified with a little grin. “A little girl like you.”

“Oh…” Abby digested that for a long moment. “I’ll still have my room?”

“Actually,” Kara said. “Now that you’re four and a big girl, you’ll be getting a bigger and much cooler room of your own and the new baby will have your old room so she can be near to Mom and me. She’s going to be very small, and she’ll need us to take care of her a lot. She’s also going to need you to teach her a lot of things.”

“When will she come here?” the little one asked.

“Not for another six months. Lots of sleeps,” Cat explained gently. “The new baby is in /:ieiu/’s tummy and she’ll grow bigger and bigger. Then she’ll be born with tiny fingers and toes. Her name is Olivia.”

Abby turned and looked down at Kara’s stomach, narrowing her eyes. The hero’s breath caught as she looked at her wife. “Did she just… x-ray vision me?”

Cat couldn’t do anything but laugh helplessly as Kara shook her head in disbelief.

“Was I in your tummy, /:ieiu/?” Abby finally asked with a frown.

“You were,” Kara replied. “And I loved having you in my tummy… but now I have Olivia in there.”

“How did she get in there?”

“Uh…” Kara looked at Cat for help on that one.

“Aunt Alex and Uncle Brainy did some special science stuff,” the older woman said.

“Oh….” The little girl nodded. “Was Carter in your tummy, /:ieiu/?”

“No, Carter was in MY tummy,” Cat explained. “A long time ago.” She chuckled as she watched their daughter trying to figure it all out but finally, Abby just nodded sagely.

“Good. Can we get a puppy?”

Kara and Cat looked at each other and just sighed.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m totally making up this science stuff, Guys!

Agent Dox stepped out onto the balcony outside command ops to join Director Danvers, who was leaning against the wall and sipping from a cup of coffee.

“Hi,” he said, leaning back against the wall too. “Are you ok, Alex? You seem... troubled.”

“I... can’t stop thinking about what Cat and Kara asked us, Brainy,” Alex replied slowly.

“You’re unhappy?”

“Torn,” Alex clarified. “OF COURSE, I want them to have as long together as possible but... trying to find a way to extend Cat’s life by changing her body... is it really ethical?”

Brainy nodded. “I know it seems... unusual... but consider this...” He rubbed his thumb over his Legion ring. “If Cat was diagnosed with cancer, we’d do everything we could to prolong her life and treat the illness.”

“Right, of course,” Alex replied, nodding.

“Aging could be classed as just another illness. In fact, in the future, people live far longer than they do now, and people NOW live far longer than those during the fifteenth century. It’s just another stage in biological and technologic evolution.”

Alex nodded again. “You know what? You’re right, Brainy. Any breakthrough we make could be good for everyone, not just Cat. Did you make any progress with researching solutions?”

The man nodded slowly. “There are... a small number of potential solutions... but the one most promising using tech that already exists is... stem cells.”

“Stem cells?” Alex repeated. “That seems... simple.”

Brainy nodded again. “Into stem calls, we would infuse cells from each of Cat’s organs and grow perfect replicas. Then cryo-store them until she needs them.”

“The cryo-process could damage them, though. Do we know how long we could store them before risking that?” Brainy blinked but kept his mouth shut. Alex sighed. “You have that _I can’t tell you future shit_ look on your face.” Brainy blinked again. “Ok, so, what other options do we have?”

“Not too many,” the man replied with a little shrug. “We could replace her limbs with robotic or cyborg technology, but it would be very difficult on Cat, having to retrain her brain to control them sufficiently, especially as she ages further. And that solution won’t work for her internal organs like the liver or kidneys, that perform sanitation and/or filtering functions.”

“Then there’s her brain,” Alex added. “We’re not even close to being able to replicate brain function...” She paused then. “Unless Lena can come up with something.”

“I was also thinking about her question about becoming Kryptonian,” Brainy said then. “It would be possible in the thirty-first century. DNA rewriting is considered a cosmetic procedure.”

Alex frowned. “How come you can tell me THIS future shit but not THAT future shit?” Brainy just blinked again and Alex rolled her eyes. “Keep working on it when you can, ok? Somehow, I don’t think we’re going to the thirty-first century any time soon.”

“Yes, Director,” Agent Dox replied. “But I suggest we keep that little piece of information from the Danvers-Grants or somehow, they might just figure out how to get there.”

Alex just laughed softly. “No fucking kidding.”


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted, so Just a tiny sweet bit for today.

Cat slowly drifted awake and rolled over to reach sleepily across to Kara’s side of the bed but the sheets were empty and cold, so she raised her head to look around the dark bedroom, frowning slightly. Her wife was nowhere to be seen so she slid out from under the warm covers and padded quietly up the hallway and into the living room.

Cat chuckled as she saw one of the balcony doors open ajar. The light from the lamp outside was spilling into the living room and she moved to the door to open it wider and stick her head out. “Some things never change,” she murmured softly as Kara’s head turned and she smiled broadly.

“Hi, Cat-El,” she said. “Liv and I are having pickles dipped in chocolate spread as our late-night snack.”

The older woman laughed softly. Kara wasn’t even showing yet, but the baby was already letting her presence be known. “Wow, that sounds disgusting.”

“Yet it’s soooooooo delicious,” the Kryptonian replied, patting the sofa next to her. “Come sit with us?”

Cat took a seat and wrapped her arms around her wife, snuggling her close. “Something wrong? Couldn’t sleep?”

“Meh,” Kara shrugged, sticking another pickle slathered in chocolate into her mouth and chewing happily. “Kinda. I just wasn’t tired. I’m feeling energized actually. I didn’t want to go patrolling without letting you know though... but I also didn’t want to wake you up cos you looked so peaceful.” She shrugged again. “So... pickles and chocolate spread.”

“I think that’s called boredom.” Cat kissed her wife’s forehead. “If you want to go patrolling, you should go, Baby. The city needs its hero.”

“Are you sure, Cat?” Kara asked seriously. “I know you’re not crazy about my doing that when I’m pregnant.”

For a moment, the older woman didn’t say anything. She gave her wife’s words serious thought but then she just smiled. “I trust you, Kara,” she said. “You’re not going to let anything happen to our baby… plus you’re practically indestructible.” She took a deep breath and then blew it out. “When you were pregnant before, I told you I didn’t want to wrap you up in cotton wool. I still mean that but… just be extra careful, for me, ok?”

“Ok,” the Kryptonian nodded, blue eyes twinkling in the lamplight. “I promise I won’t do anything stupid.”

“Thanks, Sweetheart.” Cat stifled a yawn behind her hand. “I’m going back to bed. Have fun.”

“I’ll bring you back something special,” Kara replied.

But Cat just smiled and caressed her wife’s cheek lovingly. “Bring me back you.”


	88. Chapter 88

Kara was in the middle of a phone conversation when Cat knocked lightly on her open door and came in to sit on the couch, setting her iPad on the coffee table with a sigh. The older woman rubbed her hands over her face and leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees and lacing her fingers together in front of her.

The Kryptonian frowned and leaned forward in her chair, sensing, just as much as seeing, her wife’s upset. “Hey, Lilly? Sorry, can I call you back? Great. Thanks.” She hung up and quickly moved across the office to the older woman. “What is it?” she asked softly.

Without a word, Cat got up and took her hand to draw her out onto her balcony. As they sat down again, she set her iPad on the rattan coffee table and hit play on a video. It was labelled _My Night with Supergirl_. As the video played, the hero’s eyes widened, and she shook her head in complete and utter disbelief. What Kara assumed were the more… explicit… parts of the video were blurred out, but the face of the Supergirl in it was clearly hers and where it wasn’t blurred, it was definitely her super suit. The dialog was also bleeped, but it was easy for her to see that what the Supergirl was saying had a lot of expletives as she performed certain acts on her partner.

“What the ACTUAL HELL?!” she exclaimed, looking at her wife. Cat’s eyes were closed, and Kara quickly took the iPad to turn the video off. “Cat,” she said gently. “Are you ok?”

“What IS this, Kara?” the older woman asked, voice choked. “How… how did they… how is this possible? How does that woman look exactly like you? Kara…” She shook her head, breath hitching with upset.

“Cat,” Kara said, her tone remaining gentle as she cupped her wife’s face between her hands and looked into her eyes. “Baby, you know that’s not me, right?”

Cat nodded, moving into her arms and sniffling against her neck. “Of course, I know it’s not you, but what the fuck is this? Another doppelganger?”

“I honestly don’t know,” the Kryptonian replied. Then she got her phone out of her pocket and hit a contact. She hugged Cat closer as she waited for it to be answered. “Alex, hey. Cat and I need your help please.”

“Of course,” Alex replied. “What do you need?”

“There’s a video going around… it’s porn I guess, but the actor looks EXACTLY like me and is wearing a very convincing replica of my suit. Would it be possible to track down who made it and stuff?”

“Um…” the director cleared her throat. “Kara, I’ll need you to be a bit more specific. There are thousands of Supergirl porn videos in circulation.”

The Kryptonian blinked. “Wh-what? Are you serious? Thousands?”

Cat couldn’t help but laugh at the horrified look on her wife face as Alex chuckled softly. “Yeah, she’s quite the popular fetish.”

“Oh my God,” Kara said, covering her eyes with her hands as her cheeks turned red. “Ok… um… well, it’s called My Night with Supergirl. Cat can forward you the link.”

The older woman nodded and popped open a new email to her sister-in-law. She pasted the link into it and hit send. “Just sent it now.”

After a moment, Alex hummed a little. “Got it. Ok…” There was quiet for a moment and then Alex cleared her throat again. “Wow… that’s… um… realistic…”

The Kryptonian groaned unhappily. “Alex… it’s awful. We’re really upset.”

“And rightly so,” the director replied gently. “This is most definitely a deep fake.”

“Oh… right….” Cat spoke up. “I’ve heard about that. It’s where someone takes a legitimate video and uses deep learning technology and pre-captured images of someone to basically replace the original actor with that someone. I mean… it’s not like there aren’t thousands of hours of footage and public images of Supergirl to draw from.”

“Right,” Alex agreed. “I’ll analyze the video layers and see what I can find out.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said gratefully. “And… um… I’d appreciate it if you could keep this on the down low.”

“Honey, this video has a couple million views. I’m afraid that ship has sailed.”

“Oh my God…” Kara groaned. “Can Supergirl like, put out a statement about it being a fake or something?”

Her wife chuckled softly. “If you do that, the video will just get millions more views as people go to see what all the fuss is about. My recommendation to Supergirl would be to just say nothing while we figure out who did it and then pay them a visit.”

Kara nodded and then sighed. “Sometimes I REALLY wish I could throw people into space.”

“I know,” the director said. “I’ll get as much info as I can and let you know. Hang in there, Kara.”

Alex hung up and Kara groaned softly. “A deep fake porn video of me. Must be a Tuesday.”

And Cat just sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading up on deep fakes so OF COURSE I had to put it in a chapter! HAHA!


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are much appreciated, My Lovelies. This series has become larger than I’d imagined, and I do have some more stories to tell, but I definitely need the encouragement!

“Good evening, Gentlemen.”

The two guys, sitting on the small balcony outside their tiny apartment and quite obviously high as kites, looked up to find a very serious looking superhero hovering a few feet above them. They were on the twentieth floor and a light breeze fluttered the hero’s cape around her, creating an intimidating picture.

“Holy shit,” one of the men said, squinting his eyes to make sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. “Dude, it’s the real fuckin’ Supergirl!”

Kara ignored that for now and crossed her arms over her chest. “Which one of you is John Baskar?”

The other man swallowed and slowly raised his hand as the hero touched down in the tiny space and stepped up to him. She was taller by a couple of inches and he had to lift his eyes to gaze at her. The first man’s mouth dropped open. “Holy shit,” he said again. “She’s even hotter IRL. You should ask her to do Fuckfest for real, Man!”

Kara turned her head to look at him, eyes beginning to glow orange. "LEAVE. NOW.”

With a whimper and scuttling like an octopus, the man scrambled back into the apartment, grabbed his stuff and fled, leaving his buddy to face the music alone.

Kara let her eyes cool as she looked back at Baskar. “So,” she began. “A little bird told me that you’re an amateur film maker?”

The man nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“And that you’re quite adept at making deep fakes?”

Baskar swallowed but nodded again. “Yeah.”

“Including a rather unsavory porn video of me.”

The man smirked at that, brown eyes creasing. “Unsavory? Depends on who you ask. I thought it was pretty fucking awSURGH…”

Kara’s temper snapped, and she grabbed him by the throat to lift him up over the balcony rail and dangle him in midair. His hands grabbed her arm as he fought to breathe. “My spouse is VERY upset, and since their opinion is the only one that matters to me, I’d say that qualifies.”

“Ok Ok!” Baskar wheezed. “You’re upset, I get it, Dude!”

“Oh, I’d say I’m a little more than upset, DUDE,” the Kryptonian growled. She flipped him effortlessly midair and then caught him by one foot to dangle him upside down. “I’m absolutely FUCKING FURIOUS.” She gave him a little shake and he cried out in terror. “You made the person I love most in this world cry, and you’re going to pay.” She grinned terrifyingly. “Goodbye.”

Then Kara let him go and leaned on the railing to listen to him scream at the top of his lungs all the way down, laughing softly then as she dove off the balcony and shot to the ground to catch him just before he hit the pavement. He was shaking like a leaf and covered the spreading, wet stain in his pants with his hands as she set him on his feet and patted his cheek gently. “Get out of the movie business,” she warned. “Or next time, I won’t bother catching you.” Then she smiled happily. “Have a nice rest of your evening, Sir.”

And with that, she lifted her fist and shot into the air and away. Baskar’s teeth chattered, then his eyes rolled back, and he fainted dead away, wearing only one shoe.

Kara just laughed again.

Xx

“Did you get to talk to him?” Cat asked as Kara touched down, walked the few steps to the hot tub and leaned down to kiss her smiling wife.

“You could say that, yeah.” Kara set her glasses on her nose to let her suit melt away, then set them on the small table next to her and slipped out of her underwear to get into the tub. She seated herself and leaned back against her wife’s chest, smiling as Cat’s arms closed around her. After a moment, the older woman’s hand ran slowly across Kara’s stomach to caress the barely-there swell of her baby bump.

“Did you threaten him?”

“You could also say that, yeah,” the younger blonde sniggered.

Cat chuckled softly and kissed along her wife’s shoulder, smile broadening as Kara closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. “Any pain, Darling?”

Kara looked back over her shoulder, blue eyes full of love. “I’ve never felt better actually.”

“You’re glowing,” the older woman said gently. “You’re always so beautiful but Kara… you’re carrying my baby… OUR baby… and every time I look at you…” Cat shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. “My God, I almost drown in happiness.”

For a moment, Kara just blinked in awe, but then she turned her body and surged into her wife to kiss her with everything she was, trying to convey to her, in a single motion, just how much she loved and needed her. Then she eased back, grinning happily as she cleared Cat’s tears with gentle strokes of her thumbs. “Softy.”


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry I'm a little slow to update. I've been sick. Just a tiny bit for today.

“/:ieiu/?”

“Yes, Honey?” Kara looked up from her laptop and smiled as her daughter held out her arms to her. She set the computer aside, lifted Abby up to sit sideways in her lap and smoothed her blonde curls back from her eyes. “Are you ok?”

It was bring-Abby-to-work day for Kara, and she chuckled as the little girl frowned and shook her head. “This place is kinda boring. I like daycare better.”

“Really? You don’t like hanging out with Mom and me at CatCo?”

Abby glowered a miniature-Cat-scowl this time. “Mom is always so busy. I don’t get to see her.”

“Ah…” Kara nodded. “I see. Well, how about we ask her if she’s free for lunch?” She peered through the walls into her wife’s office to make sure she was free and then pulled out her phone to hit Cat’s contact. The older woman was rubbing slowly between her eyes, but a smile eased onto her face when she picked up her phone and saw who was calling.

“Hi, Sweetheart, everything ok?”

“Hey, Beautiful. Abby has something to ask you.” Kara passed the phone to her daughter.

“Mommy, want to come to lunch with /:ieiu/ and me?” the little girl asked hopefully. She grinned then. “We’re having cake.” She was hoping it would sweeten the deal.

Cat chuckled softly. “I would absolutely love to have lunch with my two favorite girls. What time?”

Abby looked at Kara. “One o’clock,” the Kryptonian whispered.

“One? Check your calendar?” Abby relayed the message making Cat laugh behind her hand.

“Sure, one works great for me,” the CEO replied. “How about you and /:ieiu/?”

“Perfect. We’ll pick you up,” the little girl replied solemnly. “See you soon.”

“See you soon, Baby Girl. I’m sending you big kisses. Give one to /:ieiu/ for me.”

Abby grinned. “Ok, bye bye.” She handed the phone back to her mother, who slipped it into her jacket pocket.

Kara had practically melted into a pulled of goo on the balcony floor and she hugged her child tightly as she marveled at how much like Cat Abby really was. She ran her hand slowly over her baby bump then and had to blink tears back as she wondered if Olivia would be like Cat too. She couldn’t wait to find out.

“Only four more months,” she whispered softly, as she kissed Abby’s head.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chupeydupey asked: “Reader request....can we see an Abby spends time with aunt Alex on a balcony? I think Alex is probably blown away by how intelligent her niece is.“
> 
> Not sure if this is exactly what you had in mind but ask and you shall receive! The weather is cold and wet here and I’m feeling a little melancholic.

Aunt Alex was sitting on the small couch on the penthouse’s living room balcony with Abby snuggled in her lap against her chest. Even through all the closed doors, Alex could hear Kara crying and she closed her eyes as her own tears rose and trickled down her cheeks.

“Aunt Alex, is /:ieiu/ ok?” the little girl asked worriedly. Then she lifted her blue eyes to look at her aunt in dismay. “Are YOU ok?”

The director had to swallow before she could answer. “Something bad happened today. /:ieiu/ and I got some bad news but we’ll be ok.”

“What bad news?” Abby asked, placing her hand very gently against Alex’s cheek. “Is it something bad with Olivia?”

“Oh no,” Alex replied, summoning a reassuring smile as she took Abby’s hand and kissed her fingers. “No, Liv is completely fine, Baby Girl.”

“Then what?”

Alex took a moment to gather her thoughts. “You know how /:ieiu/ and I believe that helping people and saving them is very important?” she asked.

“Yeah,” the little girl nodded.

“Well, today, we were trying to help people and, unfortunately, someone didn’t make it. That person was a very good friend of your /:ieiu/’s and mine. We’re both just very, very sad.”

The older Danvers closed her eyes as her niece wordlessly hugged her. Alex and Kara had become close with Trainee Agent Clarence, a young woman with the brightest smile and biggest heart of all the new agents, after her mother had been diagnosed with cancer and she’d needed someone to confide in.

Today, that huge heart had stopped beating when a giant alien lizard, Kara was fighting, had fallen on her and crushed her under its weight. Kara had screamed out her horror as she’d lifted the beast off their friend. But it had been too late. Joa Clarence would never smile again.

And Kara was taking that responsibility, and the blame for it, squarely on her own shoulders, crying devastated sobs into her wife’s neck in their bedroom.

There was quiet for a moment and then Abby looked up again. “Aunt Alex… did your friend believe that saving people is important too?” she asked.

“Yes, Joa believed that saving and helping people is the MOST important thing.”

“Then,” the little girl mused. “Then she died doing something that was very important to her. I’m sad she died, but I’m happy that she died doing very good things.” She paused thoughtfully. “Mommy and /:ieiu/ always say that we should always do only good things.”

Alex blinked, unable to speak for a long moment. Then she shook her head and kissed her niece’s cheek. “How old are you, Kid?” she asked softly.

Abby held up four fingers. “Four.”

The director chuckled. “How old are you really?”

Abby frowned. “Four, Silly!”

And Alex just wrapped her up in a tighter hug and let her tears fall.


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies, I’m focusing on trying to get my Kalex story “And a Bottle of Rum” finished so just a very quick update. If you haven’t seen it, I’ve also posted the first two chapters of a new SuperCat called “Life’s Little Lessons.” Go check it out!

Strolling out onto the penthouse’s living room balcony, Alex glanced casually around. “Hey Cat, Kara? You out here? Did you get my text mess... OH MY DEAR GOD!” She spun; hands clapped over her eyes. “I have sunspots... I’m blind... and fuck me, do you do that out here all the time?!”

Cat laughed softly as she ran her hand along Kara’s bare thigh. She was mostly dressed and curled around her deeply sleeping and very naked wife, barely maintaining a semblance of modesty for her. Covering up the high spots, so to speak. “If you don’t want to see something you don’t want to see, Alexandra... maybe wait for a response to your text message?” Her face sobered then. “Kara has been in pain and this is the first good sleep she’s getting in a while. I didn’t have the heart to move her.”

Alex immediately flipped into doctor mode, making her turn back around and see her sister as a patient, not as a woman enshrouded in post-orgasmic somnolence. “What kind of pain?” she asked softly. “The same as her last pregnancy?”

“Back, pelvis, same as last time,” the older woman confirmed. “But she’s also had some cramping and a little bleeding last night.”

Alex nodded as she moved closer and took a seat on one of the chairs. “Not unusual but... maybe we should do an ultrasound, just to make sure everything is ok.”

Cat nodded her agreement. “We talked about that and Kara was going to call you.”

“Good,” the director nodded.

Just then a quiet voice spoke up. “Please tell me that this is a dream and that I’m not actually lying... naked... on a rattan couch in front of my sister?”

“Hush,” Alex chuckled. “I’ve seen you naked a ton of times so just go back to sleep.”

Kara just nodded and nuzzled her wife’s chest before firmly closing her eyes and relaxing against her again.

“Can we come in tomorrow?” Cat asked softly as she dropped a little kiss on the Kryptonian’s head.

“First thing in the morning,” the director confirmed. “Have her fast after ten tonight so I can do some blood tests too.”

“She's not going to be happy about that,” the older woman chortled. “Be ready for hungry, pouty face.”

“I heard that,” Kara muttered.

And Cat just laughed and snuggled her closer.


	93. Chapter 93

Cat was standing on her office balcony, fingers grasped down on the wall as she listened silently to the commotion going on in her ear.

“Jesus Christ, Dude!” Kara yelled as she grabbed a tentacle and held on for dear life. The tentacle suddenly swung, taking the hero with it and she sighed as she slammed right through a lamp post. She had just enough time to shove her feet out and apply enough thrust to stop the tentacle dead with her boot-soles an inch from the brick wall of a twenty-story apartment building. “Take it easy! God!”

The tentacle swung again in the opposite direction and then jiggled her hard as the alien tried to shake her off. Kara swallowed hard and resettled her grip, suddenly feeling very motion sick. “Oh Liv, please don’t do this to me now, Baby Girl!”

Cat stifled a laugh behind her hand. “Supergirl! Stop messing around!”

“I’m not!” the hero protested. She swallowed again and then groaned. “Alex, help me!”

“Supergirl,” Alex’s calm voice came through. “Just lift him off the ground. You know he hates heights.”

“Ugh,” Kara sighed. “Why is he doing this?” She raised her voice then. “GEORGE! We’ve talked about this. I know you’re upset but you can’t do this in the city! People will get hurt!”

George just tried to shake her off again and the Kryptonian winced as he blasted his upset telepathically into her head. She finally understood what the issue was then, and she closed her eyes. “Sweetie, I’m so sorry. Hey, listen, why don’t we try to calm down. I’ll buy you a coffee and we can talk.”

After a moment, the alien seemed to agree and to Cat’s relief, Kara chuckled softly. “Yes, I’ll get you a chocolate muffin too, Georgie.”

The CEO looked to the TVs in her office, watching as the ginormous, shimmering black, tentacled alien slowly shrunk to his regular, human-looking teenager size. She watched as Supergirl landed next to him and wrapped him up in a big hug. “Honey,” she said. “I get it. I know what it’s like to be bullied. When I landed on Earth first, I had…”

Cat saw Kara touch her ear and the comm feed went dead. She smiled gently and shook her head. “Poor George.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “He’s had a hard time since he arrived on Earth… but who better than Kara to help him through it? She’s been there and she’s a great listener.”

“True,” the older woman agreed. Then she focused on the TVs again. “Oh shit,” she said, hand moving to her mouth.

“What?” the director asked.

Cat swallowed. “One of the news channels has a breaking news banner scrolling.”

“What does it say?” Alex asked worriedly.

“It says… Breaking News: Supergirl pregnant… with a question mark.”

Alex swallowed. “Oh shit.”


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Chupeydupey for the “kitten is out of the bag” line. I blatantly stole it from your comment on the last chapter!
> 
> Translations:  
> /:zrhemin/ : intimate use of the female version of the word spouse.

Supergirl was sitting with George on the balcony of a low-key coffee shop that aliens in National City favored for its inclusiveness. He was halfway through his chocolate muffin and, to his embarrassment, had cried a river in front of the Girl of Steel, who, he quickly discovered was also the Girl of Hugs.

Supergirl was in therapy. George could hardly believe it and was grateful that she was confiding in him the way he’d confided in her. “It’s one of the hardest things I’ve ever done,” she said quietly, looking down at the coffee cup sitting between her laced fingers. “But things were… off… in my relationship and I needed to fix them.”

“What made you go?” George asked.

“I have Survivor’s Syndrome from the destruction of my home planet when I was a child. And I have PTSD from the bullshit I’ve had to deal with since I became Supergirl. My behavior toward my wife was…” She looked down and shook her head. “I made her feel like I didn’t trust her to be faithful to me. But really, Georgie, it was nothing to do with her. That was just the incident that made me realize something wasn’t right with me. I’m absolutely terrified of loss. My brain was telling me to just wait for it… that everyone would leave me eventually, including my wife. I’m still working on that.”

“You’re married. I didn’t know,” the young man said.

“I’m trusting you with that information,” Kara replied with a smile. “That’s not public knowledge.”

But George frowned as he pointed at the TV inside the coffee shop, visible through the glass doors of the balcony’s entrance. “Uh… Supergirl? Are you pregnant?”

“Huh?” Kara looked behind her and then she swallowed. Hard. “Oh shit.”

And then her phone rang.

Xx

“Are you kidding me?” Kara demanded as she landed on Cat’s office balcony and stormed into her office. “I’m barely showing. How did this leak? Who am I throwing into a FUCKING volcano?!”

The older woman slowly got up from her desk and went to her wife to rub her upper arms. Her office door was open, so she tried to calm the younger woman down. “Breathe, Supergirl. No one leaked anything.”

Kara continued glaring for a long moment but then nodded and closed her eyes to breathe deeply. Then she looked at her wife again, baby blues frightened. “How did this happen, Cat-El?”

Cat went to the door to shut it and then picked up her tablet. “Good old-fashioned sleuthing,” she said, opening an article and scrolling to the images embedded in it. These pictures are from every month for the last two years of your Supergirl career. The reporter is alleging… correctly… that your weight never fluctuates because of your powers.” She scrolled to the last three pictures, one of which was from earlier that day.

Kara peered at them, then sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, pacing a little. “I’m obviously getting heavier in those pictures.” She sighed unhappily. “SHIT.”

“Once one of the media outlets picked it up, the others followed suit,” Cat shrugged. “Our pregnancy is now breaking news.”

“What do you want to do?” Kara asked.

Cat sat down on her sofa and patted the space beside her. Kara sat down, playing with the edge of her cape. “The kitten is out of the bag, so to speak…” The CEO grinned as Kara couldn’t help but laugh softly. “So maybe we just let CatCo be the one to facilitate the official announcement. You stand in front of a podium and confirm that you’re pregnant… and when the inevitable questions come about the father, you can just say that his identity will not be made public.”

Kara’s face darkened. “There is no way on this planet that I am lying about the fact that you are the mother of our child, Catherine.”

“Well… just say other parent then. Listen, Kara,” Cat said softly. “We talked about this eventuality when we were having Abby. I don’t like it either but… we must maintain the separation between Supergirl and Kara Danvers-Grant. There’s already a risk now because she and Supergirl will be pregnant at the same time.”

Kara leaned forward and rubbed her hands over her face. “I don’t like this... but ok, fine. Let’s set up the press conference for tomorrow. Get this the hell over with.”

Xx

“I thought you’d be with Cat tonight,” Alex said as she rubbed her sister’s back between her shoulder blades.

“I’m kicking myself in the ass for this,” the hero replied. “And I know Cat isn’t blaming me but… fuck, Alex.” She adjusted her glasses and shook her head. “I didn’t think that maintaining two identities would be so difficult.” She looked at her sister and then looked down. “I’m… I’m thinking of hanging up the cape.”

There was silence for a long moment and Kara looked back to her sister, whose face was the picture of shock. “Forever? Kara… you love being Supergirl.”

“But if she just… goes away… then Cat and I will be safe. She could just… go on a mission off-world. I can’t ask J’Onn to cover me again, especially not this early in the pregnancy.”

“Honey,” the director said gently. “Have you talked with Cat about this?”

“It’s my decision,” Kara sulked.

Alex laughed at that. “Jesus Christ, Doofus, you’ve been married over five years. Have you not learned by now that nothing is ‘just your decision’ anymore? In fact, if Cat hears you saying shit like that, you’ll be sleeping in the spare room ‘til Liv turns eighteen!”

The hero had the good sense to look sheepish that that. “Yeah, yeah… you’re right. I’ll talk to her.”

The director frowned. “I know why you don’t want to talk to her. She’s going to tell you that hanging up your cape is the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

“Shut up,” Kara sulked again.

Xx

“Well…” Cat chuckled. “Congratulations, Kara Danvers-Grant. You’ve just won the worst idea you’ve ever had award!”

“Cat!” Kara protested as Alex sniggered behind her hand and Kelly quickly elbowed her. “If Supergirl just goes away, the speculation will stop.”

The CEO shook her head. “Kara, if Supergirl goes away, the speculation will not be whether she’s pregnant or not. It’ll become a question of whether she fled because she’s pregnant by some evil freakin’ entity or something. You know that, Baby. We have to do this press conference and we have to do it now.”

Kara got up and paced. “Just for the record, I think this is a terrible idea… but ok. I’ll be at the podium in a few minutes.”

Alex, Cat and Kelly took Cat’s private elevator to the ground and stepped outside into the bright sunlight. Cat stepped up onto the small stage where the podium was waiting, and she caught everyone’s attention by turning on the microphone and clearing her throat. “Ladies and Gentlemen, Supergirl will be here shortly to issue a brief statement. Please be patient.”

Voices surged around her then and she looked up to find her gorgeous wife hovering about four stories up. She smiled and held out her hand toward the superhero. “Ladies and Gentlemen, Supergirl.” She stepped back from the mic then as the hero glided lower and gently touched down. Camera flashes went off all around them and Cat let her hand brush against Kara’s back briefly in silent support.

“Hi,” Kara began. “It may or may not be a shock to you all to learn that I’m only a few weeks away from my thirty-third birthday so essentially, I’m not a spring chicken anymore. I’ve been Supergirl for almost nine years now and, while I love helping and protecting the people of National City, I also have aspirations of my own. Having a family is one of them, so to those of you who are wondering if I’m pregnant, the answer is yes. I’m pregnant and I’m thrilled about it.” She shielded her eyes as the cameras all went off again. “I’ll take some questions now.”

Cat stepped forward then. “Let’s keep them appropriate please.”

“Supergirl! Will your baby be a full Kryptonian?”

“No,” Kara replied. “As you know, the only other Kryptonian on Earth is my cousin and that would NOT be ok. My baby is half-human.”

A round of chuckles went through the media and Cat had to stifle a grin of her own.

“Supergirl! Will your baby have powers like yours?”

“Yes, I believe so. Maybe not all of them but I expect powers to manifest at some point.”

“Supergirl! Will you be releasing any information about the baby’s other parent?”

Kara shook her head. “No, information about the baby’s other parent will remain confidential, as will mine and my baby’s identities.”

“Did you get pregnant the old-fashioned way?”

The Kryptonian laughed softly. “That’s for me to know and for you all to never know.”

“Supergirl, are you a virgin?”

Kara rolled her eyes and Cat cleared her throat. “Next question please.”

“Supergirl.” Kara turned her head to find a reporter she’d bever seen before holding out a recording device. “Is this your first pregnancy? Do you have any other children?”

The question caught Kara completely off-guard, and she sucked in a breath as her eyes moved involuntarily to Cat. Her heart sank and she looked down then, a war playing out in her chest. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t deny the existence of a part of her heart. “No,” she said. “This is not my first pregnancy. Thanks, that’s… that’s all for today.”

“Supergirl, you seem sad. Did you miscarry another baby?”

“How many other children do you have?”

“Does this baby have the same father as your other children?”

The Girl of Steel waved and shot into the sky and away. “That’s it for today, Ladies and Gentlemen,” Cat said and then turned off the microphone to go back inside. Just then, her phone dinged in her pocket and she pulled it out to look at the screen. It was a message from Kara.

_I’m sorry, /:zrhemin/, but I couldn’t deny Abby’s existence. I’m going flying for a while to clear my head, but I’ll be home later. I love you._

Alex looked at Cat. “Is she running?”

“Actually no,” the older woman smiled. “She’s doing what her therapist taught her to do. Take some time for herself to process stuff but to let me know when she’s doing it. I’m fucking proud of her, Alex.”

The director smiled. “Hug her for me when she gets home.”

Cat grinned in return. “I will.”


	95. Chapter 95

Kara was sleeping in after a Supergirl mission that had lasted almost the entire night. Cat was standing at the bedroom door, watching the steady rise and fall of her wife’s chest. Kara winced in her sleep and shifted a little and Cat wondered if she was in pain. She sighed and closed her eyes unhappily, wishing there was something she could do to help.

“Don’t,” Kara said sleepily. “You have to stop doing this to yourself.”

The older woman slowly crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed, taking Kara’s hand to bring it to her lips. “Did the pain wake you?”

Kara sat up and leaned back against the headboard. “Catherine, listen to me.” She ducked her head to meet her wife’s downcast eyes. “Please look at me.” She smiled as green eyes lifted. “I love being pregnant, Cat-El. I love that our baby is growing inside me. I can deal with a little discomfort.”

“Don’t lie to me, Kara,” the older woman replied, tone a little angry. “I know it’s more than a little discomfort.”

Kara’s hands fisted as her temper flared in return. “What do you want me to say? Yes, it hurts. Yes, I wish I could take painkillers. Yes, it’s not easy being pregnant.” She shook her head. “All of those things are true, but I’m dealing with it, Cat, and I need you to stop looking at me like I’m going to break!”

There was quiet between them for a long moment and then Cat got up. “I’m going to work.” She turned and walked away, scooping her jacket off the chair as she went.

Kara sighed and scooted back down in the bed again. “Shit.”

Xx

Cat didn’t come home at the usual time. Kara paced slowly back and forth on the balcony, listening for her but the baby’s heartbeat in her ears made it hard to concentrate on others. She x-rayed herself, smiling as Liv’s hand moved in a waving motion. “Hi to you too, Little One,” she said softly, rubbing her hand over her bump.

“I’m sorry,” Cat slurred softly from the balcony doorway. Kara turned, already smelling the alcohol on her wife’s breath. “I’m sorry I’m drunk and I’m sorry I made you feel the way I did.”

Kara moved closer to her, gently stroking her knuckles down her cheek. “Are you ok?”

The older woman nodded and slipped out of her jacket and heels. “Just tired,” she replied. “I’ll sleep it off in the spare room.”

“Not a chance,” the Kryptonian chuckled. “I want you here with me.”

Cat shook her head. “I’m a mess, Kara.”

“Hey,” Kara smiled. “How about we take a shower and go to bed? Alex already said she’d keep Abby until tomorrow.”

“We should talk,” Cat replied. “I know I fucked up.”

“Baby, you didn’t fuck up. How can I fault you for being protective of me when I’m the same towards you? I just forgot that for a while.”

“I didn’t?” Cat asked, insecurity flooding her eyes.

“You didn’t. I was being oversensitive and worrying about how you were feeling about how I was feeling.”

Cat blinked and frowned a little as she tried to work that sentence out.

“Oookkk… that’s a conversation for more sober times,” Kara said. “Now come on, I want you naked in our bed.”

Cat grinned. “You too.”

“After we shower.”

“Naked in the shower… ooooooohhhhh.”

And Kara just laughed.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I totally had no clue this was coming. I just wanted to do a little baby shopping bit and then… this happened!

Kara’s fingers tangled with Cat’s as they strolled down the aisle of their favorite baby store.

“What about this one?” Cat asked, pausing to unhook a hanger and hold its contents out for her wife to look at.

“I think she’ll hate it,” Kara replied ruefully. “You know she’s in her no dresses phase.”

The older woman sighed softly. “Right, I forgot.”

“Maybe wait until she wants to wear girly stuff again. You know Abby. Constantly changing her mind about stuff.”

“Reminds me of someone else I know,” Cat teased, thinking back to the nine discarded shirts sitting on their bed back at the penthouse.

“Hush,” Kara chuckled. “I really wanted to wear these pants and I couldn’t find a shirt to go with them.”

“Sweetheart, they’re black,” Cat laughed. “ANY of the shirts would’ve worked.”

The hero pouted and then looked down. “They didn’t fit right,” she admitted with a deep sigh. “My boobs are getting too big.”

“Awwww,” Cat replied, wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist and guiding her down the next aisle, hips bumping comfortably together. “Although, I have to tell ya, I’m not sorry. I kinda love your boobs.”

Kara grinned and kissed Cat’s temple. “And I kinda love that you love them,” she replied. They were still smiling at each other when a new voice sounded out, making Kara stop dead in her tracks.

“Oh my God! Kara Danvers, is that you?!”

Cat tilted her head and looked at her wife as Kara stared at the dark-haired Latina with a look of utter shock on her face. The hero swallowed and then forced herself to smile. Cat saw right through it.

“Been a long time, Mickey,” the Kryptonian said tightly. “How are you?”

“Pregnant.” The woman rolled her eyes and perched her hands on her hips. “Total accident. My husband, Jack, wanted a quickie before he got his vasectomy and ended up getting me fucking pregnant.”

“Con…gratulations?” Kara replied tentatively.

Mickey laughed and rubbed her barely-there baby bump. “It’s not terrible news, I suppose. Our other kids, Jack Junior and Michaela Junior, are thrilled.”

Kara could practically hear Cat’s internal eye-roll and she cleared her throat as she laced their fingers together at her own hip, holding Cat’s arm around her. “Mickey, this is my wife, Cat Danvers-Grant. Cat this is…”

The woman stuck out her hand, cutting the hero off. “Michaela Monroe, old high school friend of Kara’s.”

“I see,” Cat said through a smile that was just as forced as her wife’s, as she shook the proffered hand. “Funny, she never mentioned you.”

“Oh, we met through Alex,” the woman shrugged. “She and I dated briefly but Kara and I have more… history.” She waggled her eyebrows and Cat’s hand clamped down hard on her wife’s.

Kara squeezed back gently, encouraging Cat to put her claws away. “That was a very long time ago, Michaela. Cat and I are pregnant too… obviously,” she said. “Twenty-three weeks.”

“Congratulations. First pregnancy?” Mickey asked.

“No, we have a four-year-old. Her name is Abigail,” the hero said, a genuine smile finally lighting her face.

“Cool. Jack and Michaela are twins. They’re eight.” Just then Mickey’s phone chimed, and she glanced at the screen. “Shit, I’m so sorry, but I have to go pick them up. Wonderful seeing you again, Kara, and congratulations on bagging yourself this gorgeous thing. Bye, Cat!” She waved as she dashed off and Kara closed her eyes for a moment, taking and releasing a deep breath.

“What the FUCK was that…” Cat started but stopped suddenly when she saw tears seep out from under her wife’s fair eyelashes. “Baby… hey…” she said softly.

“I’m ok,” the hero replied, sniffling and swiping her fingers under her eyes to erase her tears. “It was just a shock to see her. Some stuff came flooding back that I’d made a lot of effort to forget.”

Cat’s arm tightened around her waist again. “Do you want to just go home?”

But the hero just chuckled and pointed. “No, I want to go look at those entirely WAY too cute bib overalls for Liv. Look at that pink embroidery!” She tugged her wife along with her and Cat decided to let the deliberate change of subject go.

Kara would talk to her, if and when she was ready.

Xx

It was late afternoon and Cat was with Abby at the park. Kara eased into the hot tub and sighed with relief as her achingly tight muscles began to release. Her phone was sitting on the table beside her and she eyed it for a moment before grabbing it and hitting a contact.

“Hey,” she said softly as her sister picked up.

“Hey,” Alex replied. “How are you?”

“Good, I’m…” the hero began but then she sighed. “Alex, I need to talk. Do you have a few minutes?”

The sounds of a squeaking chair came down the phone. “Of course, Kara. What’s wrong?”

“Cat and I were shopping earlier today and… we bumped into Mickey Ruiz.”

The was silence for a long moment and then Alex spoke gently. “Honey, are you really ok?”

“Yeah… I think so.” She took a breath. “I guess I just need some advice. Cat knows I was freaked out when I saw Mickey, but she didn’t push me to talk about it. What should I say if she does ask about it?”

“Kara,” Alex said. “Cat knows that there were other people in your life before you met her, just like Kelly knows there were other people in my life. She’ll understand, especially since you were both just kids. What happened with you and Mickey was terrible and I still wish I could fucking kill her. But you did nothing wrong. She used you, Kara.”

“I just don’t know how to tell Cat that I was married before.”

“You just have to be honest with her.”

“I know,’ the hero murmured. “And I should tell her now. Thanks, Alex.”

“Any time,” the director replied.

Kara hung up and set her phone back on the table. Then she closed her eyes and let herself float and drift in unpleasant memories. After a while, she heard Cat and Abby come home and she hauled herself out of the hot tub to dry off and slip into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then strolled into the living room to meet them.

“Hey, Baby Girl,” Kara said as she hugged Abby gently and kissed the top of her head. “Did you have a good time at the park with Mommy?”

“/:ieiu/,” the little girl grinned. “I can’t wait til Liv gets here and we can play in the park together!”

Kara looked at Cat, who was smiling tenderly and leaned over to kiss her. Then she crouched in front of her daughter and hugged her again. “Me neither, Abigail.” She blinked back tears and Cat rubbed her back, her face concerned. Kara sniffled a little and then lifted her daughter up to sit on the couch. “Hey, could you sit here for a while and watch cartoons please? I need to talk to Mommy about grown up stuff, ok?”

“Ok,” Abby nodded. “Can we have pizza for dinner?”

“I think that can be arranged, if you’re a good girl. Do you want some juice while you’re waiting?”

“No, thanks,” the little girl replied. “We had juice at the park.”

“Alright,” Kara smiled. “Mom and I won’t be long.”

The hero offered her hand to her wife and Cat took it willingly, allowing Kara to lead her down the hallway, through their bedroom and out onto the balcony. They sat together on the couch and Kara just stared out over the city for a long moment.

“Kara,” Cat began. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I know,” the hero replied with a smile. She lifted Cat’s arm then and snuggled against her. “You always have my back.”

The older woman kissed her temple. “Always.”

“That woman we met at the baby store. There’s a lot more to my backstory with her.”

“I figured as much,” Cat replied.

The hero nodded. “I met Mickey when I was fifteen and I fell deeply and passionately in love with her.”

Cat chuckled softly. “As we all do at that age.”

Kara smiled and nodded. “Right. She was hanging out with Alex at the time, and they started dating but it didn’t really work out between them and they broke up after about a month. One Friday night, at a football game a few weeks later, Mickey and I were just hanging out and she suggested that we sit under the bleachers so we could talk in private. Of course I agreed to go with her but then she kissed me and, being the lovesick idiot I was, I just fell deeper for her. We officially started dating pretty much immediately and I was so happy, Cat. I thought I was the luckiest girl on the planet… that someone like Mickey could really like someone like me… a scrap of an alien kid who still didn’t really know her ass from her elbow on planet Earth.

Cat nodded, letting her fingers stroke through her wife’s hair. “Awwww.”

“I was so fucking in love that, when she told me she wanted to marry me some day, I was over the damn moon and that night, we had sex on the beach near my house. It was my first time. We’d been dating about three months and I was all in.”

Kara took a breath and rubbed her nose, giving herself a chance to breathe as her therapist had taught her.

“Fast forward to my seventeenth birthday. Alex and Eliza took me out for dinner and then I went to meet Mickey afterwards. We were on the beach making out, when she suddenly pulled this little ring out of her pocket and asked me to marry her.”

Cat nodded.

“And I said yes.”

Cat nodded again.

“And six weeks later, we got married in secret at the local courthouse. I knew that Eliza wouldn’t understand so we just decided to wait for a while before saying anything to either her or Alex.”

Cat stiffened, but she didn’t say anything. She swallowed after a long moment of silence. “What happened then?”

Kara pressed closer to her wife. “After another month or so, Mickey became distant. She was ducking my calls and making excuses for why she couldn’t see me. I didn’t have a clue what was happening. It went on and on and eventually I confronted her about her reticence, but she wouldn’t tell me why. I was completely adrift and, eventually, I confided in Alex everything that had happened. I was a total fucking mess, Cat.”

The older blonde kissed her wife’s head. She didn’t know where this was going but she could almost feel Kara’s hurt, as tense and upset as she was. “Did she have second thoughts?” she asked softly.

“Oh, it was way worse than that,” the hero replied, shaking her head and rubbing her hand slowly over her bump. “A couple of months after I confronted her, I was suddenly served divorce papers.”

Cat sucked in a shocked breath. “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Kara replied. “Eliza just yelled and yelled at me for being so stupid. God, she was soooo angry at me. It turns out, Cat, that Mickey was a Mexican citizen who had some temporary visa or something that was expiring. She pretended to love me, slept with me… used me… and then left me… all for a fucking green card.” She laughed bitterly. “The ironic thing is that she didn’t have a clue that my own American citizenship was totally fake.”

“Oh my God,” Cat breathed.

“When the divorce was finalized, she finally agreed to meet me and she told me that she was sorry, that she’d been desperate to stay and go to school in the US and that she did care about me… but she actually wasn’t gay. We were married for nine months total. She’d planned it all out to coincide with her visa interview. Although how the USCIS didn’t catch it, I’ll never understand.”

“And that’s why you didn’t tell me about her before now?” Cat asked softly.

Kara nodded. “I tried so hard to get over it, to bury it in my past. I went to college, had a lot of meaningless sex and avoided the possibility of falling in love again to the point of obsession. I really was a mess.” She smiled softly then. “And then I met you, Cat-El… and I was done for. Every wall I had built, every bit of self-protection I’d put in place just crumbled when I looked into your eyes for the first time. You took my breath away and, over time, it just got more and more difficult to ignore. Only this time, I wasn’t a lovesick scrap of an alien kid. I was a woman in love, and it scared me to death… until I realized you loved me too.” She kissed Cat gently on the lips. “The first time I held you on this balcony, just before we started dating. You woke up and looked into my eyes. You asked me to stay. And I knew I’d never leave. Ever. And I was no longer afraid.”

“I’ve loved you,” Cat said softly. “Since way before that night on the balcony, and I always will.”

Kara nodded. “And I think that’s why I never told you about Mickey. It wasn’t that I was keeping it from you; it was that, how I felt about her ended up paling in comparison to how I feel about you.”

They kissed then, pouring all their desire into it, holding on to each other desperately. Cat’s eyes rolled toward their bed…

“MOM! /:ieiu/! PIZZA TIME!!!”


	97. Chapter 97

“I should do it now, right?” Alex said as she looked anxiously at her sister.

Kara was sitting, relaxed and pain free, on the couch on her office balcony, chewing on a chicken sandwich her sister had brought her for lunch. She was about to respond when Alex spoke again.

“I mean, I should, right? I’m not getting any younger.”

Blonde brows lifted and Kara took another breath to speak.

“Kelly thinks I should… I mean... we talked about it and she’s going to be thirty-four soon and I’m like three months away from thirty-five. Oh God… should we both do it?”

Kara took another bite and chewed slowly.

“Would both of us doing it at the same time be too much? I mean, we have thirty years of book learning between us but neither of us has done it before.”

Kara absently pushed her hair back from her eyes and nodded seriously, pursing her lips.

“I don’t want us to be one of THOSE couples… you know? Showing up at the college graduation and everyone thinking we’re the grandparents instead of the parents.”

Kara shook her head just as seriously and with a sympathetic frown.

“Ok… I’m doing it. I’m doing it right now.” Alex stood up and then leaned down to kiss her sister’s head. “Thanks, Kara. You really helped.”

Then she turned and left, pulling her phone out of her pocket to call her wife. “Kelly, fuck it. Let’s do it. Call the fertility clinic and order the turkey baster.”

Kara grinned widely and murmured to herself as she rubbed her hand over her bump. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
